Hello, Brooklyn
by MonstersAreReal
Summary: AU. "Well, Blaine, my twin brother. I'd like to get to know you." Blaine nodded again and Cooper had to nudge him in the side in order to get him to speak.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first story I have ever posted on here. Wow. **

**I seriously hope everyone who reads it enjoys it.**

**Thanks a bunch to Abbey (ithinkijustgleedmyself) for beta-ing. You're the best.**

Blaine Anderson, coffee cup in hand, sat at a small wooden table in the far corner of _Starbucks Coffee_. His older brother, Cooper, was across from him, kicking his foot occasionally and smacking into Blaine's ankle. Blaine was tapping out a pattern on the table with his fingers, repeating it once it was finished.

Neither men were looking at each other; Cooper was reading today's _New York Times_ and, every few seconds, Blaine was looking up from his coffee and scanning the shop. The coffee shop was far enough away from the centre of the City that it was a decent sized shop and wasn't too busy on a Sunday night. If you ventured near Times Square, everywhere was busy, even on a Sunday.

Blaine was thankful he lived in the Upper West Side; the view from his apartment was a bonus. Yes – Central Park really was stunning all year round - and living a decent distance from the hustle and bustle was always an advantage.

"B, will you stop that?" Cooper's gruff voice brought Blaine back to reality.

"Yes, if you stop kicking my ankle," Blaine snapped, sitting upright in the wooden chair and rubbing at his neck.

"Hey, calm down will you?" Cooper reached across the table to pull Blaine's hand into his. "Chillax." Blaine furrowed his brow, titling his head sideways and frowning at his brother.

"_Chillax. __Really_? How old are you, Coop?" Cooper grinned and then settled back, pulling his hand from Blaine's.

"Alright, let's get your mind off this." Cooper circled his index fingers on both hands around in the air. "How's work?" Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows only to see the look on Cooper's face was serious. Giving in, he relaxed and pushed his chair in, getting closer to his brother.

"Principal Wrend asked me to start up my counselling sessions again. I don't know whether I'm going to do it though as last time I only got, like, two serious ones. The rest were people just coming to me for a joke, or because they thought I was cute."

Cooper chuckled. Blaine had had a lot of trouble with High School crushes over the two years he had been a teacher. He was only 25 and looked young for his age too so he tended to get a lot of teenage girls, _and_ guys, crushing on him. Cooper thought it was cute - cute but worrying.

"Make sure you stress to the kids that it's for important issues only," Cooper picked up Blaine's coffee and took a generous sip.

"How am I supposed to tell a bunch of teenagers that their problems aren't important when most of them genuinely believe that falling out with their best friend for the day is a real concern?" Cooper chuckled at this.

"Ah, being a teenager was so hard. It's during real life when it gets easy, huh?" Blaine rolled his eyes and chugged down the rest of his coffee.

"Oh please, life was easy for you. You were loved by everyone, hell everyone _still_ adores you. I bet all your High School and College friends still call you up weekly. '_Cooper, you're so freaking amazing, can I get your autograph_?'" Blaine mimicked one of Coopers many, many friends (he wasn't sure which one as they all sounded pretty similar).

"Autograph," Cooper scoffed. "I wish they wanted my autograph. The only way I can get someone to ask for my autograph is either the delivery guy asking or having to sign off on surgery at work." Blaine grinned at his brother.

"You want anything?" Blaine asked as he stood from his chair and aimed the empty coffee cup at the trash can. Cooper shook his head and picked up the newspaper again as Blaine headed over to the counter to order yet another coffee. He was really addicted to that stuff even though he knew it wasn't good for him. Cooper was a Doctor - _he_ should tell him that. Outside of work Cooper couldn't be bothered with being a Doctor though: he got enough of it working at the ER all day.

"Excuse me?" A high pitched voice caused Cooper to look up from the paper. A petite brunette woman stood in front of him, light pink hat perched on her head, and a plain black pea coat wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"Hi, can I help you?" Cooper questioned, folding the paper and placing it on the table.

"I saw you sat with someone - curly haired guy, _small_." Cooper smirked as, for some reason; the first words that came out of anyone's mouth when they described his brother were 'small' and 'curly-haired'.

"Yeah, my brother. Do you know him?"

"Sort of. I got an email from my dads' saying that a Blaine Anderson had come searching for me. I was supposed to meet him here tonight and the man you were sat with looked like the picture my dads' sent me. Sorry if I'm wrong. I didn't mean to interrupt your evening." Cooper sat up and shook his head. He glanced over to the counter to where Blaine was stood at the waiting area, not looking in his direction.

"Rachel Berry, right?" The girl took the seat opposite and removed her hat, keeping it in her grip.

"That's me. Um, may I ask how Blaine knows me? Or even knew to get in contact with my dads'? They wouldn't mention anything and were pretty secretive." Cooper inhaled sharply: the girl didn't know.

"I'm sorry to let you down again, but it's really not my place to say anything. Oh, here's Blaine now!" Cooper shouted as Blaine made his way back to their table, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Who's this Coop?" Blaine didn't look at the girl as he found another chair and pulled it up next to the table, shuffling in next to his brother. Blaine had his hand held out to shake the girl's but, upon seeing who she was, he froze.

"Oh my god."

Cooper coughed awkwardly as Blaine and Rachel stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Is it weird that I've been told nothing but I kind of have an idea of who you are?" Blaine shook his head, not really answering what Rachel had said. "My dads' didn't tell me."

"They didn't know. I got in touch with them after I found out one of them was my biological father and they told me that they already had a daughter." Rachel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself. Blaine Anderson." Blaine offered his warm hand, to which Rachel took and shook with force.

"I'm Cooper Anderson. Blaine's older, _hotter_ brother." Rachel smiled as she shook Cooper's hand too.

"Rachel Berry. But I'm guessing you're already fully well aware of who I am?" Blaine nodded, still keeping as silent as possible.

"Well, Blaine, my twin brother. I'd like to get to know you." Blaine nodded again and Cooper had to nudge him in the side in order to get him to speak.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know you too. That'd be nice." Blaine coughed, clearing his throat and then pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well I'm really sorry that I can't really get to know you much right now. I have about 40 minutes until I have to head home, my roommate will be unhappy if I turn up late again. But I'll make sure we exchange numbers and can get together at a later date." Rachel fished about in her purse and pulled out a white business card, handing it to Blaine who in handed her his own in return.

She looked at it curiously. "A teacher. What do you teach?"

"English. Boring, I know, but I'm also a guidance counsellor. I'm with the Trevor Project and LGBT." Rachel smiled brightly.

"You're a Gay Right's supporter? That's amazing. I wish more people like you did things to support the community." Cooper coughed awkwardly again. How could Rachel not see the obvious? That was slightly worrying. He thought her having two gay dads would give her a decent Gaydar - _obviously_ not.

"People like me?" It didn't help that Blaine was completely oblivious too.

"Straight guys. It's not often that you see it. My roommate's gay and I'm sure that he'd love to hear that you are supporting the cause." Cooper had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Just looking at Blaine - the bow-ties, turn-ups with no socks, and sweater-vests - you could tell the guy was gay.

"Uh, I'm not straight. I'm gay," Blaine whispered, looking around to check if anyone heard him.

"Oh, well that explains it."

"I'm with the Trevor Project, but I'm not gay." Cooper interjected. Rachel didn't really acknowledge him, so he sat back in his seat, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Blaine elbowed Cooper and then quickly turned his attention back to Rachel.

"What's your occupation?" Blaine asked, quite formally. It pays to be an English teacher.

"I'm an aspiring Broadway Star. I'm working on a little production right now, but I hope to be on Broadway soon." Rachel said with proudness.

"Big dreams."

"I aim high," Rachel replied to Cooper and then went back to ignoring him just as quickly. Cooper found her a little obnoxious and rude, but then again most Broadway Stars and hopefuls were. Blaine was interrupted by Rachel's phone going off.

"Oh, excuse me." She checked the Caller ID and then clicked Ignore. "I'm really sorry, but that's my roommate. I'm going to have to leave." She gathered her hat and placed it neatly on the top of her head, smoothing out her jacket as she stood. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Blaine, I'll drop you a text message or call you in the week and we can meet up. I'll tell you all about me." Blaine stood up to hug her goodbye. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then waved at Cooper.

"Nice meeting you too…Carl was it?"

"Cooper." He offered his hand again but she respectfully declined. Blaine watched her walk off before taking the seat opposite his brother.

"She was - " Cooper began to speak, but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Not what I expected."

"You didn't like her?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't really know her. But let's just say my first impressions last and that wasn't really a good one." Blaine chugged down three large gulps of coffee before slamming the empty cup down on the wooden table.

"Wanna' go home?"

Blaine nodded. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and flung his second coffee cup in the trash.

"Maybe once you get to know her she might seem better?"

"She called you Carl. How does that say to me that she pays attention? All she talked about was how much she wanted to tell me about her." Cooper draped his arm around his brother's shoulders as they exited the coffee shop together.

"Tomorrow's another day baby bro." For some reason, Blaine didn't think he was going to like tomorrow much either.


	2. Trade Mistakes

__**Hey guys. So heres the first official chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_One Month Later_

Blaine stood outside his sister's apartment building where he waited every week for her. The two had a set meeting time, every Wednesday afternoon, as they both finished work early and had time to spend the afternoon together.

He stood on the street corner waiting for her to come down from her apartment and then they would go for Lunch somewhere nearby. Today was no different; at least that's what Blaine thought. Rachel was half an hour late. He had even texted her, but she hadn't replied. When he tried to call her it'd gone straight to voice mail.

He understood that maybe she had been kept behind at work, but she could at least have the decency to text him. He contemplated going up to Rachel's apartment, but he had been given strict instructions to never _ever_ go and knock on her door.

Rachel's stern voice echoed in his head while he thought about whether to go up and see if she was in or not. He really shouldn't. He had been asked, well _ordered,_ to not go up there. He should obey his sister's wishes.

Fishing out his cell phone from his jeans pocket, he decided on sending her one more text and, if she didn't answer within the next five minutes, he would go up and see if she was okay. After all, he was starting to get worried. Yes, _worried_. That would be his excuse. _I went up because I was worried about you. _That's what he would tell her. She'd understand, of course she would. If he was worried about her, he had to go and see if she was okay. It was his duty as a caring sibling to check on her.

Still, he didn't receive a reply. He watched the clock on his cell phone as it approached the five minute mark. He huffed and wrapped his jacket around him, turning on his heels to head into the grey-bricked building. He passed someone in the hallway that was opening their mail box, flashing a smile to the woman and then continuing up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

Searching in the depths of his mind for that one time Rachel slipped up and told him what apartment number she lived at. It took him a few seconds, in which he had to pause at the top of the stairs to concentrate on wracking his brain for the right number. It finally came to him; 10. _That_ was the number she lived at. He passed number 9 and then a few more steps he reached 10.

Leaning his ear against the door to see if he could hear anyone inside, he paused his breathing to listen carefully. There was definitely someone in there. The sounds of a TV were playing and there was a slight shuffling that was unquestionably someone's socked feet on wooden floor.

He genuinely couldn't believe she'd forgotten about him. Not only that, but ignored his texts and phone calls. Folding his arms around himself, he didn't know whether to confront her about it or just leave and not speak to her again. Because, for sure, what she did was rude. And Blaine didn't tolerate rude people - not even if they were related to him. He'd told his brother off many times for being disrespectful towards random people in the street, regardless of whether he knew them or not; Blaine was just polite and dapper that way.

Making the decision to confront her about it, he lifted his hand and knocked harshly on the door three times before standing back to wait for her to answer.

But when the door opened it wasn't Rachel. It was a man - a very attractive man. Maybe he had the wrong apartment. _Shit,_ that would be embarrassing. He frowned to himself as he was certain she lived at Apartment 10.

"Can I help you?" Blaine was alarmed by the man speaking. He hadn't expected it to say the least. Coughing awkwardly, he shuffled about on his feet, glancing to the floor and then back up to the man at the door.

"I think I have the wrong apartment. Sorry," Blaine cleared his throat again and stepped further back into the beige hallway.

"Well tell me who you're looking for. I might be able to help." The attractive man leant against the door, putting all his weight on it - which couldn't have been that much. He was as skinny as a rake, but muscular in all the best ways. His thin, tight shirt highlighted his toned chest and arms. As the man shuffled his weight about slowly, Blaine realised that he had yet to reply

"Oh, um. Rachel Berry." The man - or Mr _Alluring_ as Blaine decided his name was - smirked and raised his eyebrows. Blaine didn't know where to look. If he stared too much at Mr Alluring, the guy would think he was abnormal, but if he didn't look at him he would think he was abnormal too. Either way, he had a problem. He didn't want him thinking that he was abnormal at _all_.

"Well you're in the right place. This is her apartment," Mr Alluring stated, unconsciously opening the door a little wider. He was unaware that he was giving a complete show of the rest of his toned body to Blaine, who stared at his tight fitted black jeans and plain socked feet.

"Right, yeah. Is she in?" Blaine attempted to peer over the man's shoulder, but unfortunately wasn't tall enough. It was just like the time with Cooper, when trying to watch the _Macy's _Thanksgiving Day Parade from the back - that wasn't fun for Blaine.

"No, she's not. Can I take a message or something?" The man folded his arms across his middle, making his chest muscles stand out even more than they already were. Blaine was sure Mr Alluring knew exactly what he was doing.

"Uh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure she'll text me back soon." Blaine started to spin on his heels. He could no longer stand outside the door for longer, especially with 'Attractive' over there. He was just expecting to see his sister. He didn't plan on _this_. Did Rachel have a boyfriend she hadn't told him about? She had told him her roommate moved out a few weeks ago, but then who is he?

"Rachel's out of town right now. Did she not tell you?" Blaine raised his brows. No, she _didn't_ tell him that.

"No." He let out a breath and shoved his hands deep in his jacket pocket. Blaine was pissed, super annoyed with Rachel. Why couldn't she have just told him she wasn't going to be in town this week? This was the first time Blaine had ever been stood up, baring it mind it was a girl and his sister, it still hurt.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Blaine's lips fell into a neat line, his brow kneading together and creating lines on his otherwise spotless, winkle-free forehead.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand for the man to shake. It was a firm shake and a soft smile that he received back.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Rachel's roommate and best friend." Roommate? Okay, things were starting to get confusing…

"I'm sorry for being a pain, but Rachel told me she didn't have a roommate. She said her roommate moved out a few weeks back."

"Does it look like I'm moved out?" the man replied with a snarky comment.

"Guess not," Blaine snapped back. Why should he be subjected to that kind of talk? This guy didn't even know him. Wait a second. "Has Rachel not told you about me?" he asked. The man's eyes looked Blaine up and down from head to toe and back again. His cerulean eyes seemed to stop somewhere in the middle and then quickly work their way back to Blaine's confused, un-shaven face.

"I can't say she has. Should she have? Are you somebody important?" Blaine sighed: he was not expecting this to be his Wednesday afternoon. _That_ was for sure.

"You could say that." Blaine watched Mr Allu - _Kurt's_ face closely and, maybe he was dreaming, but he was convinced he saw his smile twitch at the corners. "I'm her twin brother."

The man almost choked on air.

"Excuse me?" Blaine bit his bottom lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood _yet._

"Yeah, I guess you know nothing then?"

"I am completely clueless. This is all new to me and I am utterly shocked to the core." Kurt took a small step back and steadied himself on the handle of the door. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being so rude. Would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider, standing slightly to the side invitingly.

"I don't know-"

"It's not like you have plans with Rachel is it?" Kurt smirked and ushered Blaine into the apartment. It was warmer than the hallway, which was a bonus. Kurt closed the door sharply behind him and then placed his warm hand between Blaine's shoulder blades, pushing him forward into the small, well decorated living area.

"You have a really nice place," Blaine said as he looked around, taking in all the colours that blended well together and the geometric patterns on couch cushions and ornaments dotted around the room.

"Thank you, I designed it myself. Rachel has no eye for interior design, or fashion for that matter. Wait – have you never been here before?" Blaine shook his head and sat down on the couch Kurt had just occupied.

"Rachel never let me up. She always told me to wait on the corner of the street below for her to come down. _Now_ I understand why. She obviously didn't want me to meet you for some reason." Kurt shook his head and touched his temple very lightly with his pointer finger.

"You mentioned 'a few weeks'…how long have you actually known Rachel?"

"A little over a month, I guess - not long. But we made a thing of going out to lunch every Wednesday afternoon as I get off work early and apparently so does she. Well, not this week. I still can't get over the fact that she didn't tell me."

"So that's where she's been going every Wednesday, I thought she had some sort of booty call." Blaine chuckled and pulled the collar of his jacket straight around his neck.

"No, no. Not a booty call. Just her brother."

"You know, you don't look alike. Considering you share a good 50% of her DNA you appear nothing like her." Blaine smiled: that's exactly what Cooper had said.

"My brother said that. Rachel wasn't too, how can I put it, _kind _on our first meeting. She called my brother Carl, which isn't his name, and he got a little annoyed. She was pretty dismissive though I've discovered that that's just her personality. Well, that and hyperactivity." Kurt smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you don't seem alike either. What's your occupation, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine shook his hand in the air, motioning that he doesn't mind.

"I'm a teacher. High School. Personally, I don't understand why. I hated my High School years, but I was an idiot and went back there." Kurt chuckled quietly. "What about you?" Blaine asked. If Kurt got to ask question then so could Blaine.

"I'm a Fashion Designer. Well, _aspiring_. I've had a few bits here and there in some Off-Broadway productions though that's mainly thanks to Rachel. But in the mean time I work at a little boutique and design a small line for them."

"That's awesome. I'd love to see some of your designs."

"You should come down to the store one day and I'll show you," Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, keeping eye contact the whole time until Blaine blushed all the way from his ears to his toes and abruptly turned away, rubbing at his stomach subconsciously.

"Oh, you must be hungry. You're supposed to be going out for lunch right?" Blaine nodded, watching Kurt internally panic and then set his mind on something. His face showed exactly what he was thinking all the time and Blaine thought it was cute.

"Well, why don't we stick to that tradition? I'll take you out. You're choice."

"It's actually my turn to buy this week and Rachel's turn to choose, but ah-" Kurt stood and wandered down a small hallway, returning a few seconds later with a pair of black combat boots.

"I'm buying, end of story," Kurt said sternly as he tied his boots. Blaine couldn't help but nod as if he was under a spell. "Where'd you wanna go?"

"If you're buying then it's only common courtesy to let you choose the place we eat," Blaine replied, standing up from the soft fabric couch and straightening out his crisp white shirt. He ran his fingers through his loose, curly hair and checked his chin for more growing stubble. Kurt eyed Blaine warily as he picked up a dark-grey pea coat from the coat stand near the front door.

"Alright, I'll agree to that. There's this really cute bakery a few blocks down that does the best coffee and sandwiches you could ever imagine - better than _Starbucks."_ Blaine whistled as he followed behind Kurt, who grabbed his keys and locked the apartment door after them.

"That's a tough one to beat." Blaine smirked, walking slightly ahead of Kurt toward the stairs.

"It helps that they have a lower than low fat menu too. It helps me keep my figure in check." Blaine couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"You're joking? You're like a stick. You don't need to keep a figure in check; you could probably eat all the junk food in the world and still have an amazing figure." _Well done_, Blaine, _well freaking done_. Kurt stayed silent as they set off down the three flights of stairs.

"Thank you, I guess. You're not so bad yourself," Kurt replied and jogged a few steps ahead, leaving Blaine to relish in his thoughts. Did he really mean that? No, it was just witty banter. They were just joking with each other.

Blaine had complimented Kurt – _unintentionally_, may he add- and so Kurt had complimented Blaine. No big deal. But for some reason Blaine's brain wasn't allowing itself to think that as Kurt turned in his boots, wearing the sweetest smile in the world, and gestured his head in the direction of the bakery. Blaine grinned and jogged a few steps to catch up with Kurt's stride as they walked the short distance to the bakery.

* * *

"So when did you find out you were adopted?" Kurt asked casually after swallowing a bite of his egg and cress sandwich. Blaine placed his BLT down to speak. He knew he would need his hands free as he didn't want to throw his sandwich around, which he certainly would do because he spoke with his hands way too much.

"When I turned 18, my Mom told me. She said she couldn't keep it from me anymore and that I had a right to know."

"And did you go searching for your birth parents straight away?" Blaine quickly took a bite of his sandwich and then placed it back on his plate. He had to admit for a small café in Brooklyn the food and coffee were exceptional.

"No, actually I didn't. People always just assume that, but I wanted to concentrate on my studies." Blaine coughed, procrastinating on whether he should say what was on his mind.

"My father and I don't really have a good relationship. He prefers my brother. Cooper's the Doctor, academic, perfect and not to mention _straight _son. And so dad tends to ignore me. He normally pretends I don't exist most of the time and, to be honest, that's fine by me."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry," Kurt said as he held up his coffee cup to his lips before taking a sip.

"Don't be silly. You have nothing to be sorry for, but thank you." Blaine could see Kurt faltering, his mind racing as he thought about asking Blaine something.

"So you're gay?" he finally spluttered out, his shoulders relaxed dramatically.

"I am. Ah, I don't want to be presumptuous, but are you gay?" Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping Kurt wasn't offended by what he had just asked. Thankfully, Kurt chuckled.

"Yes, I am. Can't you tell?" Kurt fiddled with his hair in a very stereotypically 'gay' way, causing Blaine to laugh.

"The hair gave it away." Kurt burst into fits of giggles and then pretended to look at himself in a mirror, which was just in fact the palm of his hand. Blaine couldn't help but join in with Kurt's laughter and they ended up giggling together like kids for the next few minutes.

"I can't believe Rachel didn't mention you."

"_I _can't believe Rachel didn't mention _you_," Blaine replied, his laughter dying down to just the occasional hiccup. Kurt blushed and looked down at his almost empty plate.

"She's just usually so talkative. I guess I should have noticed something was different. She hasn't been acting the same lately. She's been really secretive, but I didn't want to ask in case she bit my head off. I know she probably would have told me in her own time." Blaine nodded before downing the rest of his now luke warm coffee.

"My brother doesn't really like her much." Kurt snickered and Blaine almost choked on his food after realising what he had just said.

"Oh my god! I said that out loud, didn't I?" Kurt nodded, smiling widely.

"Don't worry about it. That's most people's first impression of Rachel."

"She was really rude to him."

"She called him Carl right?" Blaine cocked his head to the side. _How did he remember that?_

"Hey, I listen."

"Shit. I said that out loud as well, didn't I?" Kurt's smile never faded it just grew wider and sweeter.

"Have you finished?" Kurt asked, looking down to Blaine's almost empty plate where there were just the crusts of his sandwich were left at the edges

"Yeah. Are you?" Kurt nodded, chugging down the last of his coffee and then collecting his jacket from the back of his chair and standing up. Blaine quickly followed suit. After all, he had _no_ idea where he was.

"There's a park just outside my apartment. You wanna head back and we can just chat there for a while?" Blaine nodded, tugging his coat around him and depositing their empty coffee cups in the trash.

They walked the journey side by side to the small park. It was somewhat sunny out though not so that they need sunglasses, but enough that it was a decent temperature. There were a few children wandering across the park with their parents after having just finished school. Blaine watched a little girl trip and graze her knee while running after her dog during a game of fetch. Blaine thought she was very brave when she didn't cry.

Kurt sat himself down on an empty wooden bench, brushing the visible dirt off it before he did. In the sun, they were visibly relaxed as a cool breeze flew through their thin cotton clothing. Blaine took the other side of the bench, making sure to keep a distance between himself and Kurt as he didn't want to seem clingy and strange.

"It's peaceful here. I come here often actually, especially when Rachel's being a high maintenance bitch," Kurt shuffled a little closer to Blaine. It could have been an accident as he'd bent to tie his shoe lace and accidently moved closer. However, something in Blaine hoped it wasn't an accident, but a more reasonable sounding voice hoped it was.

"This is kind of like my thinking place. When it's much warmer in the summer I come here and sit on this bench to sketch out some designs. It's pretty quiet, even in summer," Kurt continued, crossing his legs and holding his knee with his hands, fingers intertwined.

"Have you ever thought about your own clothing line?" Blaine asked curiously. He also wondered if Kurt's designs were as good as he was imagining. He was sure they would probably be better.

"You know what? I haven't. I guess I've just been so caught up with the boutique that I didn't even consider it. I don't think I'm good enough anyway." Kurt sighed. Leaning back his shoulder brushed Blaine's. Blaine wasn't sure if he was imaging he felt something -like in one of those clichéd romance movies with the electric shock the two characters get when they first touch- or he genuinely felt a buzz circulate around his warm body. Kurt didn't move once their shoulders were touching, he just stayed there, his head facing toward his lap, his coifed brunette hair blowing slighting in the light wind.

"I'm sure you are good enough. Just by your fashion sense I can tell you're good enough." Blaine stuttered out, trying not to sound like a teenage boy with a huge crush.

"Thank you." Kurt blushed as his whispered his reply.

Just as Blaine was about to break the tension that had arisen between the two men, a thin brown stick landed by his _Converse _boots. He looked at the concrete and then around the park, before deciding to pick it up and examine it. Kurt yelped as a golden haired dog bounded toward Blaine, who was still holding the stick; the dog pounced on Blaine, sending him backward into the bench. The dog began licking at his hand and then his face when Blaine refused to let go of the stick.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked and stood up, flailing about whilst the dog attacked Blaine's face. Blaine couldn't stop laughing, he was trying to hold himself up but the weight of the dog was too much and he was falling all over the place.

"Sandy! Get back here!" A woman shouted from the near distance and a few seconds later the little girl Blaine had seen fall over before came jogging up next to him and licks-a-lot-Sandy.

"I'm sorry Mr, Sandy likes to play." Upon hearing the little girl's name the giant dog flung himself off Blaine and began nudging at the girl's bare legs.

"May I have the stick please Sir?" The polite young girl held her hand out as Blaine handed her the stick. "Thank you Sir. Sandy likes it when I throw her sticks." Blaine smiled at the girl.

"What's your name sweetie?" Kurt had placed himself back next to Blaine on the bench, who had now straightened up and smoothed out his wrinkled clothing.

"Rebecca. What's yours?"

"I'm Blaine, and this is my friend Kurt." Rebecca smiled and swayed on her feet.

"Are you really just friends Mr Blaine?" Kurt choked on air.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked quietly, he wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"My Daddy has a friend Mr Blaine, and my Daddy looks at his friend a lot like Mr Kurt is looking at you." Kurt began fiddling with the buttons on his pea coat, avoiding the confused stare Blaine was giving him.

"Oh, well Rebecca, Kurt and I are just friends," Blaine replied, breaking the silence that had formed.

"You sure don't look like it."

"Becky! What are you doing? Oh, I'm sorry if she's bothering you." A woman, showing resemblance to the little girl in front of Blaine, came to stand beside Becky and clipped a leash around the dog by her feet.

"She's not bothering me at all. She was telling me about Sandy here," Blaine petted the dog.

"No I wasn't, I was saying that Mr Kurt looks at Mr Blaine like Daddy looks at his friend John." The woman's eyes widened. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and tugged her sideways.

"Rebecca," she warned, "I am so sorry if she offended you. I really don't know what to say." The woman panicked, waving her free hand about.

"Honestly, don't worry. We're not at all offended, are we Kurt?" That caused Kurt to actually look up to Blaine, who had wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Kurt didn't verbally reply, he just shook his head and then began twirling a piece of cotton around in his fingers.

"Rebecca, we're going home." The woman ushered her daughter away, apologising one more time and then practically fleeing the scene, the golden dog trotting behind.

"Well that was…" There was a slight pause whilst Blaine thought out a word to describe what had just happened. "…_entertaining_." He chuckled.

"I am so embarrassed," Kurt grumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't be. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. It was sweet that she wasn't bothered that we were two gay guys. Considering her age, I call that progress in the world." Kurt smiled and leant into Blaine, realising Blaine's arm was still around him, but had fallen to his waist.

"Listen, I really should get going. I've got work to do," Kurt stood up abruptly and ironed out his clothing with the sweaty palms of his hands.

"Right, of course. Me too. Well, thank you for lunch anyway," Blaine said as he stood up next to Kurt, a few inches smaller though. "Here." Fishing around in his jacket pocket, Blaine pulled out a white business card.

"My number's on there. Call me. We should do this again sometime. I had fun." Kurt took the card smiling before fumbling in his wallet to pull out his own in order to hand to Blaine.

"There you go. Catch you later." Kurt turned quickly, power-walking away from the park and Blaine. Blaine watched him go with curiosity. Had he said something wrong? More than likely. He always did something stupid. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned on his heels to head towards the nearest subway entrance so that he could go straight home and curl up in his comfy bed before letting the events of today truly sink in.


	3. What Kind Of Fool

**I know I haven't update in a while. I've been super busy with college. **

**But, heres Chapter 2.**

**I hope y'all enjoy. :)**

* * *

Blaine sat on the cream couch in the familiar apartment he had grown to know well over the past week. Kurt was pottering around in the kitchen area, preparing some sandwiches and coffee for the two while they waited.

Rachel was coming home today and Kurt had pitched the idea that maybe they could surprise her with their newfound friendship. Blaine was hesitant when Kurt first suggested it, but then agreed; mainly due to the fact that Kurt used his _very_ persuasive and stunning blue eyes to their full power.

Blaine had specifically made sure to take an hour off work at the end of the day to be at Kurt's apartment for when Rachel returns home at 4:30pm. He was anxious, he had to admit. What if Rachel didn't introduce him to Kurt for a reason? He wasn't being a very good brother if she didn't want him to meet Kurt. But, then again, Rachel really didn't have the right to tell him who to speak to and who not to.

He had enjoyed this past week with Kurt so much. Even Santana at work had noticed a difference in his behaviour; he was much more cheery.

Though he didn't really want to confess to himself, he knew he had to. He had enjoyed the week with Kurt more than the whole month getting to know Rachel. Kurt actually spent time asking Blaine questions and wanting to know what Blaine was like whereas Rachel seemed to just want to inform Blaine on how talented she was. Kurt was nothing like that - he was kind, loving and caring, and an extremely good listener. Blaine had disclosed to Kurt about his tough High School years and dysfunctional family life, the things like this Rachel didn't know. And based on what she was like, she probably would never know.

Just over 7 short days Blaine considered Kurt to be one of his best friends, and he was almost positive the feelings were mutual.

Kurt brought over two plates, both piled high with small finger sandwiches and salad. He also handed a hot mug of coffee to Blaine, who took it gratefully, almost downing the whole thing in one go.

"Thirsty?" Kurt quizzed, taking a seat beside Blaine and tucking his legs under himself before bringing the plate onto his lap.

"Nervous," Blaine replied, fumbling around. He attempted to look as graceful as Kurt had done but drastically failing, pulling his own legs underneath him and turning sideways to have a better face-to-face view of Kurt.

"Why are you nervous?" Blaine tucked into the first of six small sandwiches, groaning in delight. Kurt was an _amazing_ cook.

"These are delicious! What did you put on them?" Blaine was continuously breathing sounds of satisfaction whilst he quickly munched his way through the tiny pieces of heaven.

"I can't tell you that. A magician never reveals his tricks. I'll make you some for you lunch at work, if you like? These aren't much, but they must be better than cafeteria food," Kurt giggled, starting on his salad first.

"You'd really do that? Wow, thank you. That'd be great," Blaine's cheeks blushed a little.

"You didn't answer my question," Kurt stated, looking up at Blaine through his long eyelashes. Blaine sighed: he apparently wasn't getting away with it that easy.

"I'm nervous because…" he paused, "Rachel didn't introduce me to you at all. In fact, she never even mentioned you. She specifically told me never to go up to her apartment. I had to wait on the street corner for her to come down." Kurt's crystal blue eyes widened and then were doused with confusion, which soon morphed into a slight hint of anger.

Kurt inhaled deeply before speaking. "Don't be silly. I'm sure she'll be happy to know we know each other and that we're friends. Maybe she was worried we wouldn't get along because, well, I'm so _mind-blowing._"

Blaine chuckled, thankful that the conversation had gone onto something he could most definitely relate too. Kurt was incredible to say the least.

"Oh, of course, you got me there." Kurt joined in with Blaine's soft girlish laughter.

It wasn't long before both men's plates were empty and their coffee mugs drained. Blaine was anxiously checking the clock on the wall in the kitchen every 10 seconds, while he helped Kurt with the washing up - after a lot of persuading Kurt to _let _him help, may he add.

"She'll text me when she's about 10 minutes away. You need to relax," Kurt sighed. "Come on, less washing up and more _America's Next Top Model_. You can help me bitch about them."

Blaine took the soft hand Kurt was offering to him and was reluctantly dragged back to the couch. They settled watching TV and Blaine was uncontrollably laughing at some of the comments and names Kurt called the girls.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine mumbled during an ad-break.

"Hm?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but the shows got me thinking about your designs. If you don't mind, can I see them?"

Kurt faltered for a second, but then, looking at Blaine's puppy dog face he decided that he just had to show him. Besides, he needed some outside opinions: a person cannot successfully judge their own work without being a little biased.

"Fine," he huffed and made his way towards his bedroom, while Blaine performed a happy dance. Kurt returned a few seconds later with an A3 sketchbook and two smaller A5 notepads. He handed them to Blaine, who excitedly chose the biggest one first. _Typical_. He studied each page with wonder, careful as he turned them to make sure he didn't get the crisp white pages dirty or rip something of importance. Blaine was often clumsy like that.

"I've never shown these to anyone before – _ever_," Kurt whispered, edging closer to Blaine to look over his shoulder. Blaine was practically leaning against Kurt's chest while Kurt's arm was around the back of the couch. By that time, he'd already turned the last page and closed the book quietly.

"Kurt…" he started.

"I know that they aren't that good, but they're just baselines. I wouldn't even think of taking them anywhere."

"You should." Kurt's eyes scoped out for Blaine's as Blaine turned his own head upwards to face Kurt head on.

"Kurt, these are _amazing_. You've put so much thought and detail in every single one of them. You certainly have the eye for this stuff. I know if I was a consumer, I'd literally drag you by the ears and shower you with money until you agreed to come and work for me." Kurt's eyes were slightly wet and his mouth was turned up into a soft smile, the corners twitching, wanting the smile to turn into a grin. He literally wanted to kiss Blaine right there and then and, with the small distance between the two, he probably could – he could just easily move his face down a few inches, have Blaine respond correspondingly, and then feel the soft graze of lips as he closed his eyes.

And _shit - _this was actually happening. They were going to kiss.

Kurt had _just_ moved his head down as Blaine's had moved up, shifting a little in the position he was in to gain more comfort. They were just about to close the millimetre distance between their lips. Their breath was already mixing together and their eyes were closed tightly, when...

"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt and Blaine divided apart from each other as the apartment door swung dangerously on its hinges. Rachel barged in, smiling like a mad woman and dragging a pull-along behind her. She dropped her purse carelessly to the wooden floor and toed off her ballet pumps. Kurt and Blaine were straightening out their clothing, trying to look like they weren't just about to devour one another.

They were stood at opposite ends of the couch now, after Blaine had placed Kurt's sketch books down neatly on the coffee table before smoothing his matted curls on his head with the palm of his clammy hand.

"Did you miss me - Kurt? _Blaine_?" Rachel's voice rose an octave as she froze in the hallway, looking directly at Kurt and Blaine stood in the living room with matching looks of guilt.

"Rachel," Kurt's tone was stern, completely different from what his body language was expressing.

"Wh - how? Do either of you want to inform me on what's going on here?" Rachel was, all of a sudden, back to her cheery fake self, shrugging out of her jacket like nothing weird was going on right now. As if no lies had been told. As if everything was just how she meticulously left it.

"Don't play dumb Rachel. Why don't _you _tell _us _what you thought you were playing at by not introducing us, and not even telling your best friend you had a _brother_?" Rachel gawked, looking genuinely, or so Blaine thought, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt."

"You're seriously going to play this game when he is stood right next to me?"

Blaine shifted on his feet, his socks making dragging sounds on the floor. He smiled up at Rachel, only to receive a glare back.

"I told you never to come up here," She pointed her finger harshly toward Blaine.

"Don't try and pin this on him. What you asked him to do wasn't fair in the first place. And maybe he wouldn't have come up if you had told him you were going back to Lima for a week or even answered your cell phone!" Blaine was ever thankful that Kurt stood up for him: he honestly wouldn't know what to say to Rachel in a situation like this. Maybe now was the time he needed to learn to stand up for himself.

"My phone died on the plane ride there and I must have left my charger at home. I was only gone for a week. I knew if it was an emergency you would just call my dads'." She was fighting back at Kurt with just as much malice as he was with her. It was unsettling to watch the quarrel, but Blaine couldn't exactly flee the scene. They were arguing over _him_ after all.

"Take a seat, Rachel," Kurt said, standing out of the way and letting Rachel occupy the middle of the couch. Blaine couldn't help but flash back to what was about to happen on the couch if Rachel hadn't walked in when she had. He wasn't sure on whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Now, Blaine and I are both baffled as to why you didn't introduce us. Personally, I think it was rude and selfish, mainly because I know you and know that you just wanted Blaine to yourself for a while. Maybe _forever_."

Rachel tusked and rolled her eyes, making sure to avoid all eye contact with Blaine. "You need to explain to us, and it better be a decent reason, why you thought it was okay to not introduce me to Blaine and keep his existence a secret."

"Me too," Blaine mumbled, risking a glance at Kurt who was looking at him with a soft smile etched on his face. From that very look, Blaine got courage to look at Rachel and express his feelings. "I don't understand why you lied to me frequently about your 'roommate'." Blaine used his fingers to demonstrate inverted commas. Rachel was silent while Blaine and Kurt glared at her with equal force. She didn't really have anywhere to look and Kurt didn't think she would attempt to run for it.

"Alright! I'll confess _if_ you two just stop staring at me like that - it's creepy. You both look the same." Blaine looked quickly to Kurt who was grinning back at him. He winked and the turned his attention back to a nervous Rachel.

"Continue," Kurt persisted and took a seat on the arm of the couch. Blaine, realising he looked odd stood up, pushed Kurt's books gently over to the other side of the table and then sat down.

"I met Blaine about a month ago. My dads' contacted me saying that someone wanted to meet me. We've been meeting up every Wednesday ever since."

"Yeah I know all this, get to the part where you thought it was okay to not tell me about him," Rachel sighed and leant back in the couch.

"Blaine and I were just getting to know each other. It was new for me. I had a sibling that was actually directly related to me," She paused, "I wasn't alone anymore. I guess I just wanted to keep him to myself. I was scared he wasn't real."

Blaine felt sorry for Rachel as he hadn't known what it had been like to grow up an only child. He had Cooper and, as much as they didn't have a great relationship to start off with, they were the best of friends now and he wouldn't know how to live without him.

"That's crap. I want the real reason." Blaine was shocked by Kurt's outburst, but it wasn't long after that, maybe 30 seconds, of pure starting at one another that Rachel cracked.

"Okay, fine! I kept him to myself because I didn't want him to be your friend!" Blaine was taken aback whereas Kurt waited patiently for the rest to pour out of her. "He's gay, you're gay. I just knew that you'd end up liking him and then it would turn out badly for me."

"Rachel, you're making me out to be a horrible person. Just because he's gay doesn't mean I have to like him. You need a reality check sweetheart." Blaine wasn't sure what to say. Was Kurt telling Rachel the truth? Did he actually not like Blaine like _that_? Wait, did Blaine even like Kurt like that? It sure looked like it about 20 minutes ago.

"I just wanted Blaine to get to know me first, and then I could introduce him to my friends."

"Rachel, I've met all of your co-workers. I think I've even spoken to your ex-boyfriend."

"_Finn_! He's spoken to Finn?" Rachel put her head down. "Finn is my brother, Rachel! He's spoken to Finn before he had met _me_. Oh okay, that's cool." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Whoa, Finn's your _brother_?" Blaine questioned. Things were getting way out of hand and too confusing for a Tuesday afternoon.

"He's my step-brother," he turned his attention back to Rachel, who was looking anywhere but at Kurt. "But he's still more closely related to me than you, and you told him you had a brother without letting your best friend know. Wow, I'm hurt Rachel. I really am." Kurt rubbed his stubble-less chin with the palm of his hand and sighed heavily.

"I think I'm just gonna go. It sounds like you two need to talk things over and you don't need me here getting in your way." Blaine stood up and walked around the back of the couch toward the door to collect his shoes and jacket.

"I'll come with you. I need some space to think. Besides, Rachel can't stop us from being friends." Rachel huffed, not speaking a word.

"You really don't have to. I'm probably just going to go home anyway." Kurt's eyes bugged at Blaine, telepathically telling him he just needed to get out of this apartment.

"That's fine. It'll be nice to see Cooper again. You know _Cooper_, don't you Rachel? Blaine's brother. Or was it Carl you called him?" Kurt shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his keys from the bowl by the side of the door. "Don't wait up for me, Rachel, or I may just ravish Blaine considering I'm such a slut." Kurt said emphatically, slamming the apartment door behind him and leaning against it to let out a sigh.

"I'm not really going to ravish you by the way. Nor I am going to barge into your home unwanted. I'll just take a walk, but I needed an excuse to get out of the apartment." Blaine smiled.

"No, come. Cooper likes you. It'll be nice to have some company." Kurt lifted his head up from the door and opened his eyes. He smiled at Blaine and then took Blaine's waiting hand, letting himself be dragged away from Rachel, whom he was still angry at.

* * *

When Blaine lets himself into his Upper West Side apartment, Kurt following closely behind, Cooper is sat on the couch with feet up on the coffee table, a bowl of potato chips and a beer in hand as Sports TV is playing.

"Coop, Kurt's come over for a while. You don't have any company, do you?" Blaine quizzed his brother.

"Blaine, have some faith in me. There are no naked girls wandering around today. I have to be in work soon so I wouldn't have time anyway." Cooper twisted his head over the back of the leather couch to see Kurt and Blaine ridding themselves of their jackets and shoes.

"Hey Kurt, how're you?"

"Pissed," was his reply.

"Things with evil munchkin not go well?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at 'evil munchkin' but then shrugged and threw himself down dramatically next to Cooper on the couch, almost knocking over the bowl of chips.

"You could say that," Blaine came up behind Cooper and handed him another ice cold beer. He was happy that Cooper and Kurt, despite being opposites, got on really well with one another. Their strange witty humour clashed perfectly and they enjoyed each other's company way more than Blaine had expected when he first met Kurt. To be quiet honest, Cooper was just glad that Kurt wasn't a male version of Rachel.

"She's just so…ugh. I can't even think about her right now. New subject. Who's playing?" Kurt gestured to the TV. At first glance of Kurt you wouldn't expect him to know much about football, but like most things with the attractive man, Blaine was shocked to find out Kurt enjoyed watching football with anybody but his Father.

"Nobody interesting. I just got bored waiting for midget to get home and decided to stick on the sports channel. I haven't really being paying much attention." Cooper was decked out in sweatpants and a _Giant's _T-shirt, reinforcing the fact that he hadn't been doing much.

"When's your shift start?" Blaine returned to the living room, handing Kurt a diet coke before taking a seat in the reclining chair.

"I wasn't supposed to be working shift today. I was supposed to be on call. But my asshole of a co-worker decided she would get morning sickness and take the whole freaking day off, so now I have to cover her night shift," Cooper sighed and flung his empty beer bottle in the general direction of the coffee table, but it missed ad clattered to the wooden floor with a crash. Blaine was surprised the bottle didn't break.

"Shouldn't you be like, _not_ drinking beer then?" Kurt asked, taking a sip from his diet coke.

"Cooper has what we call a high alcohol tolerance - it takes him about 10 beers to get even remotely drunk."

"Sometimes it's a gift, sometimes it's a curse," Cooper stated, his eyes flickering to Kurt's alarmed face and then back to the TV.

The three men sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly watching the game play out until Kurt's cell phone began to ring loudly in his jeans pocket.

"Jesus man, I mean I know you're gay and stuff but I can actually _feel _that vibration from here. Sort that out." Kurt ignored Cooper and focused on the caller ID of his cell.

"It's Rachel." Blaine sat up in his seat and looked to Kurt.

"Are you going to answer it?" Cooper asked.

"Should I?" The question was aimed at Blaine, but Cooper, again, chose to answer.

"Hell yeah! I need some entertainment. Tuesday's suck," he whined, shuffling closer to Kurt, who in response got up and went to share the recliner with Blaine. Cooper pouted, moving to the end of the couch just to be nearer to the conversation.

"It's up to you. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Not really," Kurt huffed and clicked the end call button, silencing his phone.

"Man, you guys are so boring. I'm _that_ bored I'm actually going to go get ready for work." Cooper stood and brushed himself off, handing Blaine his unfinished beer. "No peeking Kurt. I know I'm impressive but B over here has got more to offer for you." Kurt rolled his eyes, finding the nearest light weight thing to throw at Cooper's retreating form.

"I like that you two get along so well. Nobody but me really understands my brother, and I just think it's great he has somebody other than me that can take his humour and not get offended by it." Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"He's harmless really. You just gotta play him at his own game. Personally, I find it entertaining. He's like a little kid inside."

"That's what the specialists tell him but he doesn't believe them." Blaine grinned. He realised that Kurt, regardless that the couch was Cooper-less, was still sat cuddled up to him on the small recliner. Blaine took this opportunity to _subtly_, whilst pretending his was watching TV, lean his head on Kurt's shoulder. Luckily for him, it worked.

"I know what Cooper was talking about with the vibration. That is _strong_." Blaine lifted a little, allowing Kurt to get access to his phone.

"I don't know how to change the setting on the IPhone. I'm not that great with technology." Blaine took the phone from Kurt, fiddled around with the settings and then handed it back to him, the vibration now set to half.

"There you go."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, taking his phone back and this time leaving it on the arm of the chair. He snuggled down further into the recliner, allowing Blaine to lay his curly head on Kurt's broad chest. They fit together perfectly and Blaine couldn't have been more content. That was until Cooper came out of the shower in just a towel, steam emanating off him like a walking sauna.

"You two are just too adorable." Both men slowly turned their heads, their expressions identical, to peer at Cooper. Blaine sighed: it worried him that this was a regular occurrence in the Anderson household. Cooper scurried off to his bedroom without another word and Blaine wondered if it was something to do with the glare Kurt had given him.

Blaine was just getting settled on Kurt's chest again when Kurt's cell began to ring, this time with much less vibration.

"That's much better," Kurt mumbled, picking it up and glancing at the illuminated screen. "That's the third time she's called me. I should probably get going." Blaine heaved a sigh as he lifted himself off Kurt and made his way to the front door.

"Well, today's been eventful," Kurt turned to Blaine as he exited the apartment.

"That it has."

"About those sandwiches, I can bring some by your work one day, if you're okay with that?" Blaine's eye twitched before he answered.

"If it's a bother, you don't have to, but thanks for the offer."

"It's not a bother - you don't actually work far from me. We could have lunch together one day… like a little picnic?" Kurt swayed on his feet. This was the most nervous Blaine had ever seen the man. Kurt usually came across as this overly confident guy, but in actual fact he was still a kid inside and he found it cute.

"Well, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Kurt grinned.

"Awesome. I'll call you." Kurt quickly hugged Blaine awkwardly goodbye and then strutted off back home.


	4. Sick Little Games

**Hey, **

**So, heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review :) I'd love to hear your feedback on it.**

**Also, I've recently written a one-shot that I think I'm going to post; so watch out for that.**

**Thanks,**

* * *

Blaine didn't meet Rachel on Wednesday. He didn't speak to her on Thursday either. Friday was a blur of the ER with a student, so his cell never got checked. And Saturday was in fact a night out with some old friends, so again he didn't check anything.

But it wasn't until Sunday evening that he received his first text from her in well over a week.

**Meet me tonight. Our usual Wednesday coffee shop. 30 minutes. –R.**

So here, he sat across a small table with Rachel sat at the other end, a coffee and muffin in front of her. They exchanged pleasantries when they arrived but, other than that the 10 minutes sat here, so far had been pretty uneventful. Blaine coughed and Rachel took this as sign to speak.

"I wanted to ask you something," She blurted. Blaine felt like he hadn't heard her voice in a very long time. "Do you like Kurt?" Okay, _that_ he wasn't expecting.

"Of course, I like Kurt. What kind of question is that?" Blaine frowned. She had better not have called him out here just to cause trouble because he really wasn't down for that. He worked with hormonal teenagers for Christ's sake and he got enough trouble on the week days. He certainly didn't need it on the weekends as well, nor did he particularly want it from grown adults.

"No, I mean do you _like _Kurt?" The emphasis on the word caused Blaine to exhale tiredly.

"Rachel, I really don't think I should be discussing this with you."

"I am your sister, Blaine, of course you should," She stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes, I like Kurt, as a _friend_. To be honest I haven't really thought of him in any other light. He's a lovely guy, and a loyal friend. I enjoy spending time with him," Blaine lied. He had thought of Kurt as more than a friend, on several occasions actually. Like this morning when the two were texting and Kurt offered to come over and help Blaine recover from his hangover. Of course, Cooper had decided to make an innuendo out of that. Blaine also thought of him in that way the day Rachel came home, just as he was about to actually kiss Kurt - a topic they had avoided speaking about. Blaine had informed Cooper on what he thought would have happened if Rachel hadn't barged in, but Cooper wasn't much help. A snarky comment and a dirty joke didn't really give Blaine the advice he needed for the situation.

"Well Kurt seems to think differently." Blaine's ears perked up. "Look, I know you and Kurt are close because you're both gay and what not, but I don't want to see either of you get hurt. So I'm asking you Blaine, as your sister, who loves you no matter what," Blaine's eyes narrowed, why did he have a feeling this was going in wrong direction? "To not lead Kurt on in any way and to maybe cut yourself off from him."

"What? _Rachel_! You can't ask me to do that! Kurt is my friend."

"Yes, but he's only your friend because he's a gay guy." Blaine was _deeply_ offended.

"No, Rachel. Kurt is a wonderful person; I'm not just friends with him because he's gay. I have plenty of other friends, some of which are gay too. I'm really hurt by what you're implying." Rachel didn't look fazed; she just sat there a plain expression on her cherubic face. Blaine didn't know what to do. He couldn't do what Rachel had asked as that wasn't fair on Kurt or himself for that matter. But he didn't want to upset Rachel since he had only just started to get to know her properly and he didn't want to screw that up.

"Please Blaine, I'm doing this for you, can't you see?" No, he couldn't, maybe because his judgement was clouded by his relationship with Kurt.

"Okay, listen. I'm not going to stop being Kurt's friend. You can't ask me to do something like that. But, for your sake and your sake _only_, I will back away from him a little. If it will make you happy, I'll stop seeing him as often as I do." Rachel gleamed, obviously reaching a conclusion that she was satisfied with.

"I'll agree to that. Thank you. But I really gotta go. Catch you later. Oh and I'm on for Wednesday if you are." Blaine nodded, still processing what had just happened.

Rachel had text him asking to meet him right away. She had asked him to stop speaking to Kurt. He had, to an extent, _agreed _with her. And as soon as that was covered, she had left - fled the scene like a fugitive.

Blaine couldn't for the life of him work out what was going on with that girl, but he prayed that he would find out soon. Hopefully it would be before he did something he would most certainly regret on her behalf.

* * *

Monday's sucked - especially _this_ Monday. It was Blaine's lunch hour or at least it was _supposed_ to be. He had been called into a meeting for the first twenty minutes and, just as he arrived back to his office, he was asked by Santana – his co-worker and best friend- to assist her with some paperwork she was behind on. And to top it all off, a student had just come running into Santana's classroom begging for help in the courtyard outside. Blaine had rolled his eyes but followed the teenager into the yard, Santana trailing behind him. The teen pointed out the far corner of the yard where two jocks had a small kid pushed up against the concrete wall.

"This has to be the second time today. I'm getting those kids names," Blaine snarled as the approached the group. In spite of his size, Blaine was pretty strong and, using all the force he could gather, he grabbed one of the jocks in letterman jackets by the shoulder and shoved him away from the terrified looking kid against the wall.

"Hey man!" The jock went to push Blaine back but, upon seeing it was a teacher who had shoved him, backed away. "Mr Anderson," he mumbled.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"Just chattin', like friends do. Ain't that right Johnny?" The jock fist bumped Johnny's shoulder and the kid flinched.

"Alright, that's enough. Quit lying to me, this is the second time today I've caught you two pushing around Johnny. Now back off and leave him alone." The two jocks took a step back and almost collided into Santana.

"Oh, Miss Lopez." They knew not to mess with Santana no matter what. "We we're just-"

"Leaving. Yeah, I got that. Now scurry off I don't want to see you two anywhere near this kid again and, if I do, you won't hear the last of me." She glared at them as they scampered away. Blaine turned to the pale kid, clutching his school bag and books. He was only a freshman and how they were treating him wasn't fair. He remembered what his old High School was like and he wasn't surprised this was no different.

"You alright?" Johnny nodded but made no eye contact with Blaine or Santana. And, without saying thank you, he quickly ran off in the opposite direction the jocks had.

"I don't know what to do with that kid. He's in one of my English's classes. Super quiet," He commented as they make their way back to the office, "but does all of his work."

"Talk to him about it. You are a counsellor. You're _supposed_ to be good at that stuff," Santana grinned.

"Sarcasm, Santana. How predictable." Santana nudged Blaine's shoulder as they opened the double doors to the warm corridors of the bland school. They strolled side by side, passing a few students in the hallways on the journey back to Santana's office. She was the head of the department in Spanish, and an amazing teacher at that. Blaine only had his own smaller office because he was also the school's guidance counsellor.

"Thanks for helping me with this, by the way. I know I should have done it last night, but I was busy."

"I don't really need to know, sweetie." Smirking, he took the seat on the other side of her wooden desk and picked up where he had left off.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr Anderson. I wasn't talking about _that_," She chuckled and took to her seat, filing through the papers that were covering every inch of her desk.

The two engaged in witty banter for the next few minutes until the petit blonde woman from reception knocked on Santana's office door.

"Oh, there you are. Mr Anderson, there's someone at reception asking for you. He says his name's Kurt. Should I send him down?" Kurt? What was he doing here?

"Kurt?" he mumbled quietly to himself, careful to avoid looking directly at Santana. "Sure, send him down." The woman nodded and left. The sound of her heels clicking on the linoleum floor was the only sign that she was retreating.

"Who's Kurt?" Santana's voice was laced with curiosity and the eagerness to make a joke.

"He's a friend. I told you about him last week. You know, Rachel's roommate - the one she hid from me?" Santana's eyes widened with wonder.

"Oh, _that_ Kurt! You mean the one you think is attractive and such an amazing person," She attempted to imitate Blaine's voice but failed drastically. Blaine picked up a piece of paper and threw it in her direction. Fortunately for the both of them, the paper just floated back onto the desk.

This left Santana chuckling and watching the door like a hawk. She cleared her throat when a man arrived, dressed in a black waistcoat, a white shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was perfectly coifed and he had the most flawless skin she had ever seen. He was extremely pale, but the look suited him greatly, his brunette hair blended perfectly with his skin tone, and regardless that Santana was a lesbian and it was so scarily obvious that this guy was gay, she wasn't afraid to admit he was indeed attractive in every way possible. Hell, the guy even had muscles.

"Well hello porcelain." Santana smirked, standing up and straightening out her grey pencil skirt. She offered her hand out to Kurt to shake. Blaine was up a second after, shoving Santana out of the way. He was scared that she would embarrass him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Your skin is so beautiful, I think I'm gonna call you porcelain." Kurt blinked.

"Oh my god, _Santana_. Kurt I'm so sorry. This is my friend and co-worker, Santana Lopez. Santana, this is my … _friend_ Kurt Hummel." Blaine didn't know why he paused before saying friend because, in reality, that was all Kurt was to him - a friend, albeit a very good friend.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Blaine shook his head sighing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked while leading Kurt into Santana's office and pulling up a spare chair.

"I brought you some sandwiches. I thought we could sit and talk for a while until your next class. I know you're free after lunch on a Monday, so…" Santana snorted.

"That's really sweet Kurt, thank you." Kurt smiled and handed Blaine the Tupperware box with about six small finger sandwiches in it. "But I'm swamped here. Maybe some other time?" Blaine felt bad for doing this, he really did, but what was he supposed to do? Rachel had asked.

"Oh, right. Of course. I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking, coming by your work. Wow, I'm sorry." Kurt sounded flustered and quickly stood up, his cheeks turning a light pink colour.

"Don't be sorry. It was a nice thought. Thank you. I haven't eaten any lunch either because I've been so busy. So these are greatly appreciated." Blaine held up the box and smiled to Kurt, who was backing away slowly but surely.

"I'm sorry that you had a wasted trip."

"It's fine, I was um…in the neighbourhood." Blaine knew that wasn't true. "I best be off. Bye. Nice to meet you, Santana."

"You too, porcelain," Santana called back, but Kurt was already out of the door and speed-walking through the halls. "Now Mr Dapper, you wanna tell me why the fuck you just did that?" Blaine sighed and collapsed into his seat, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I don't know."

"That guy is so freaking in to you, it's written all over his perfect little face! What is wrong with you?" Santana scoffed.

"Rachel asked me to."

"What did that bitch ask you to do now?"

"Santana, that's my sister." She shrugged, not remotely interested, and glared at him making sure Blaine stayed on point.

"I don't care if she's your Mom. Tell me why the freaking hell you just blew Kurt off? Minus the gay innuendo in that sentence, of course." This was the first time in a long time Blaine had heard Santana be serious around him.

"Rachel asked me yesterday if I could not speak to Kurt anymore."

"The hell!" Santana stood up from her chair, her hands clutching the edge of the desk.

"Sit down and let me finish." She obeyed. "Rachel asked me to, but I told her I couldn't do it. I said it wasn't fair on Kurt or me for that matter. Kurt's my friend and I really like him." She exhaled a short snappy breath. "To make her happy however I told her I would back away from him. I know it isn't fair, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Not listen to her," Santana groaned, throwing her head back in anguish. "Why the fuck would you do that Blaine? Can't you see how obvious it is that Kurt is practically fawning over you? He brought you little sandwiches at your work place. Does he work in the vicinity?"

"He works in SOHO." Santana laughed.

"So yeah, he works about 20 minutes from here and yet he still came over to bring you food and talk with you, which he didn't have to by the way."

"I know, I know. Stop judging me." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"No, you deserve to be judged for what you just did. Now remove yourself from my office as I no longer want to speak to you until you sort out your priorities." Blaine huffed and stood up, depositing his pile of paperwork on top of the rest.

"Fine."

"But I'm still coming over tonight." Blaine smirked at her in the doorway and then strolled off to his own office.

He knew full well what he just did to Kurt wasn't fair, but he was just too confused right now. Rachel had asked him to back away and he was trying to be a good brother. But Kurt liked him, and he liked Kurt. Hopefully Santana would be able to help him sort his head out tonight. Though her and Cooper both judging him would not be a fun Monday night.

* * *

Rachel collapsed gracefully onto the couch beside Kurt, whose head was buried in a copy of this month's _Vogue_.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seem upset." She snuggled into his side and forced him to put down the magazine. "You wanna talk to me?"

Rachel was a good friend, Kurt knew this, but for some reason he didn't want to tell her what had happened today. He was utterly humiliated and in front of Blaine's friend as well. Monday was not going well for him at all. He sighed, realising Rachel probably wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her. "It's Blaine." He noticed something in Rachel's posture change when he said her brother's name, but as he wasn't looking at her directly he couldn't tell what it was.

"What's wrong with Blaine?"

"I don't know. He's been fine with me all week. We've been inseparable. I even thought - " Kurt shook that thought from his mind. He would not - he _could _not tell Rachel about that.

"You thought what?" Rachel's voice had smoothed out and she seemed a lot more caring than she did before.

"Nothing… it doesn't matter," Kurt huffed. Why did he even bring it up?

"Kurtie, come on tell me. I'm your best friend." Kurt bit his bottom lip, contemplating on whether he should give her the shortened version or the full. He settled on the shortened version.

"So, last week I made Blaine sandwiches for lunch and he said he loved them. I offered to make him some and bring them to his work one day." Rachel nodded listening intently to Kurt's story. "He was really enthusiastic about it. And so, today I dropped some off for him hoping that we could have lunch together and just chat. But he turned me down, saying he was too busy. I mean, to be fair it did look like he had a lot of work, but I couldn't help thinking he was just using that as an excuse." Rachel smiled softly to herself, trying to hide it from Kurt. Mission accomplished.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Am I being paranoid, Rach?" She lifted herself up and smoothed out her pink dress.

"Perhaps he isn't interested, Kurt. You sound like you're being really pushy and forcing yourself on him. What if he doesn't like you in the same way that you like him?" Kurt frowned. Was she right? Was he not interested?

"It didn't seem that way when he almost kissed me."

Rachel inhaled sharply. "What? _When_?"

"The day that you came home. If you had been, like, two seconds later you may have walked in on us making out on the couch." Rachel bit her tongue.

"Kurt, maybe he was just feeling sorry for you."

"What? Why the hell would he feel sorry for me?" She shrugged. She had to keep this facade up, but she was really struggling as she hated being horrible to her best friend. It was for the best, she reminded herself.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend. Yeah, he mentioned him the last time we met up. Sorry sweetie." Rachel quickly fled the living room and locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't want to face Kurt right now. But she had to thank Blaine for what he did today. She sent him a quick message, reading;

**Thank you for what you did with Kurt today. That must have taken a lot. –R.**

Rachel did feel somewhat bad for what she was doing, but it was all part of her plan. She couldn't deal with anything else on her plate right now.

Especially with the thought of having Kurt start a relationship with her brother, who she hadn't even properly introduced to Finn yet. _Finn - _that reminded her… she needed to make another 'business trip' soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the late and inconsistent updates. I think my update day will be a Saturday from now on. **

**I have exams coming up for the next three weeks, but once they're gone it should be updated more often. :)**


	5. Don't You Want Me

**Chapter four.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've had so much going on.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt's cell phone rang at an ungodly hour of Thursday morning. He didn't check caller ID. He just picked up the phone, his voice groggy with sleep. "Do you know what time it is?"

"_Ah, Mr Hummel, don't you sound wonderful in the mornings. I must inform Blaine."_

"Cooper?" Kurt's eyes shot open. What the hell was Blaine's brother doing calling him at this time on a Thursday? Kurt shuffled until he was sat up in bed, his hair wildly falling around his forehead.

"_Kurt?"_ Cooper repeated with the same baffled tone.

"What do you want, Coop?" Kurt's voice was still gruff and coughing wasn't helping much.

"_Blaine's sick."_

"Awesome, thanks for letting me know." Kurt sniffled. "Was there a point to this phone call?"

"_He wants to go in work, but I've told him he has to stay home. I can't look after him though because, if the sound of sirens and monitors doesn't give it away, I'm at work and I more than likely will be all day."_ Kurt groaned. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Cooper, I really don't think he'd want me looking after him." Kurt thought he could actually hear Cooper frown. He mumbled something incoherent and then spoke louder.

"_Kurt, please. I know today's your day off; I just really need your help. He could be dying and he wouldn't care, so I need someone to take care of him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."_

"Cooper I don't know-" but Kurt didn't have the chance to finish. There was a loud muffled voice calling numbers and names through what sounded like an intercom. Kurt heard 'Dr Anderson' called and he knew he wasn't going to get the chance to explain to Cooper why he didn't want to go.

"_I gotta go. Thanks for this Kurt! I'll see you when I get home." _The click signalling Cooper had hung up came immediately after. Kurt let his head drop into his hands, his cell phone falling precariously into his lap. He knew, based on Monday afternoon, that Blaine wouldn't want Kurt anywhere near him. But Cooper had asked and he wasn't one for letting down a friend. Throwing the sheet off of himself in defeat, he padded to the bathroom to take a shower and start getting ready. He was thankful Rachel wasn't home.

* * *

Blaine's bed was covered in used tissues, and his whole room smelt like vapour rub. Blaine hated being ill. The main reason was because Cooper insisted on looking after him 24/7 until he got better. Blaine didn't need to be taken care of: he was a grown man for God's sake. But Cooper never took any notice of his protests. Blaine had planned on watching movies all day, but about an hour after Cooper had left, Blaine had taken a turn for the worse. He puked his guts up and then spluttered and coughed until he was exhausted, his whole body aching. So now here he lay, surrounded by tissues, a bucket placed on the floor next to his bed in case he had to be sick again. The covers were pulled up to his neck and he was snuggled deep into the bed. His body, regardless of having a high fever, was freezing and shivering. Blaine had just begun yet another coughing and sneezing fit when he heard somebody knock on his door.

"Cooper, I told you I'm fine. Go to work." Blaine's voice was quiet and rough, and it hurt every part of him to speak. His door creaked open and a figure stepped through. Without his glasses he couldn't make out the person, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't his brother.

"You don't sound fine." The figure spoke with a familiar high pitched voice.

"Kurt? What're you doing here?" Blaine snivelled and sat himself up cautiously, making sure to not hurt himself.

"Cooper called me." Blaine rolled his eyes. His bed was weighed down a little when Kurt came to sit by him, holding out a brown paper bag. "I know it's clichéd but I thought eating something might make you feel better." Blaine peered inside the bag, the smell of chicken-noodle soup overwhelming him, and he was shocked that he could actually smell it.

"Did you make this?" Blaine coughed.

"I did." Kurt didn't really know where to look as things felt a little awkward, but maybe that was just him looking to far into things. Rachel might have been right - what if he was just paranoid about everything?

"Thank you," Blaine sniffed and pulled out the small circular Tupperware box.

"I'll get you a spoon." Kurt disappeared into the hallway. Blaine let his head loll back onto the headboard and he attempted to inhale without snivelling. Of course, it didn't work.

"Instead of that, why not try blowing your nose?" Kurt returned handing Blaine a silver spoon and sitting by him again.

"I can't. I can barely breathe." Blaine wasn't lying. He was extremely nasal and every time he sneezed it was more like a loud eccentric cough.

"Eat," Kurt said and began to pick up all the used tissues that were dotted around the bed and the floor, depositing them in the trash can.

"I don't want you to get sick. You don't have to stay you know."

"I honestly have nothing better to do. And I'm afraid if I don't stay, Cooper may hunt me down and murder me." Blaine chuckled.

"Cooper's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a -" Blaine began spluttering up his soup and coughing uncontrollably. Kurt quickly found him some clean tissues and then picked up the bucket.

"Thanks," Blaine grumbled once he'd stopped. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"I've seen worse. Hell, I've been worse. You're lucky you still hold your cuteness when you're sick. I look like I've been dragged through a bush a few times."

"I hardly believe that." Blaine attempted to smile, his eyes heavy and his mouth dry.

"You need to rest. Lie down, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Kurt took the bowl of soup off of Blaine and went to wash it.

"Stay with me." Blaine mumbled, his hand searching for Kurt's and catching his wrist. Kurt looked down at how vulnerable and helpless Blaine looked, and he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He just wanted to get in bed next to him and hug him until he drifted to sleep.

Blaine patted the other side of the bed giving Kurt a slight smile. Sighing, Kurt gave in. How could he say no to Blaine? Placing the half eaten bowl of soup down on Blaine's night stand, he toed off his boots and climbed over Blaine to lie down beside him.

"Get in." Blaine sleepily pulled the covers down an inch. Kurt bit his tongue before letting his heart get the best of him and getting under the covers to join him. Blaine latched onto him like a moth to a flame and Kurt let him. He didn't really want to tell Blaine to stay as far from him as possible, mainly because he wanted Blaine to snuggle him. Blaine's arms wound their way around Kurt's torso and his curly haired head fell on Kurt's chest. Kurt was startled, and he didn't quite know what to do. He began to internally panic as Blaine snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for staying with me." Blaine mumbled and within a few seconds was snoring lightly into Kurt's t-shirt. Kurt was thankful he hadn't worn a designer one today. Relaxing into Blaine's insanely comfy bed, Kurt let his eyes drift closed. He wrapped his own arms around Blaine's small form and inhaled the scent of vapour rub and coconut shampoo from Blaine's curls. Kurt didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

He _certainly_ remembered waking up. Well, he remembered Cooper waking him up anyway. For Cooper to be home it had to be late and he couldn't believe he had slept all day.

"Time is it, Coop?" Kurt whispered, careful not to wake a soundly sleeping Blaine on top of him.

"It's just after 1pm. I came home during my lunch break to see if everything's okay, but I think you got it covered." It wasn't as late as he thought, thank heavens.

"Oh. Okay." Kurt shifted a little, but Blaine groaned and he stopped. Wow, he was uncomfortable.

"I brought you some food. It's in the kitchen," Cooper whispered and leant over Kurt to rustle his little brother's hair. "He's so sweet when he's sleeping. It's such a shame he wakes up."

"That's a horrible thing to say," He whispered back, slapping at Cooper's hand and replacing it with his own before dragging his clammy fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Come on, leave him here. Get up, I wanna talk to you." Cooper left Blaine's bedroom without another word, closing the door silently behind him.

Very carefully Kurt lifted Blaine from on top of him and laid his head neatly on the pillow that his had just been occupying. Hopefully, it would smell of him and Blaine would think he was still there. Without thinking, he placed a soft kiss on Blaine's warm forehead and then tiptoed out of his bedroom.

"What's up Cooper?" Kurt asked as he sat down on one of the breakfast stools and ran his fingers through his matted hair. He would normally have never let anyone see him just as he had woken up, but he was extremely comfortable around Cooper, so he wasn't really fussed.

"Salad. Blaine told me you like to keep your figure in check, not that you need to." Kurt ran his tongue across his teeth, raising his eyebrows at Cooper as he accepted the plate of greens.

"Thanks, I guess." Cooper nodded while walking to the fridge, pulling out a diet coke and a bottle of water. Her then returned to the counter and took the seat beside Kurt. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Kurt asked, piercing a piece of lettuce with a fork.

"Blaine." Kurt pouted his lips.

"Coop, let's not do the whole 'I'm his big brother' talk because Blaine and I aren't dating. And I don't think we ever will."

"Are you not interested him?" Kurt almost choked on his lettuce. This was seriously happening, wasn't it?

"It's not that _I'm _not interested in him, I don't think he's interested in me."

"Are you joking? I know Blaine's pretty oblivious at times, but if you can't see that that guy in there adores you then there's something seriously wrong in your brain Mister." Cooper flicked the side of Kurt's head.

"Do you mind?" Cooper continued to attack Kurt's temple with his finger.

"Not at all." Kurt batted Cooper's hand away and dropped his fork, turning in the stool to face Cooper.

"Look Coop, I tried. That first week was great. The day Rachel came home we almost kissed-"

"Yeah, he told me about that. He wasn't sure if it was just a spur of the moment thing because you never spoke about it again," Cooper sighed, stealing a piece of lettuce off of Kurt's plate.

"He tells you everything, huh?" Cooper nodded. "So does he like me?"

"Oh, I'm not playing it that easy Kurt. I told you before he literally adores you so take what you want from that. Besides, if I told you what he told me, I'd have to kill you. Anyway, I best get back to work." Cooper stood up, not before stealing another piece of lettuce.

"Go with your instincts, Kurt. You didn't have to come here today. did you?" Cooper smiled softly at him before closing the apartment door and leaving Kurt to stare at his food. Cooper knew his brother very well – better than anyone else - so Kurt should believe him. But he just _couldn't_ stop thinking about Monday.

"Kurt?" a voice startled him.

"Blaine, what are you doing up?" Kurt quickly stood up and quickly jogged to Blaine's hunched figure.

"I heard the front door close and when you weren't next to me I thought you'd left." Kurt found a blanket over the back of the couch and draped it over Blaine's shivering form.

"I'm not going anywhere. You need to get back in bed." Blaine shook his head and made his way to the couch where he collapsed.

"Who closed the door then?"

"Cooper came by to see if you were okay." Blaine acknowledged him with a nod. Kurt fell down beside Blaine and pulled the rest of the blanket over him so that he wasn't cold. "Are you hungry?" Blaine shook his head.

"Thirsty?" Again, the answer was no.

"Blaine, you have to eat or drink something."

"Don't wanna. Can we just snuggle and watch movies instead?" Kurt sighed: Blaine was worse than a child when he was sick. It would have been nice if Cooper had given him more of a warning.

"Sure" Kurt gave in. "What movie? And no, we're not watching _Finding Nemo _again."

"Oh come on, Kurt, it's my favourite. _Please_." Blaine nudged Kurt's side until he looked at his puppy dog face.

"Don't give me that look, Blaine Anderson." Blaine pouted and let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder. Unfortunately for Kurt, it didn't matter if Blaine was ill since he was apparently still as persistent as ever.

"Fine, if you stop pouting I'll get the movie." Blaine's smile returned. The smile Kurt knew so well as it was the one Blaine got when he had gotten something he wanted.

Kurt was about to get up when Blaine said, "I think it's still in the player from when we watched it last time."

"You want anything?" Kurt asked, standing up anyway to get the remote and his diet coke he had left beside his plate on the kitchen counter.

"No thank you, just you." Blaine smiled looking over the back of the couch to Kurt. Kurt turned and attempted to hold in a smile that was desperately trying to sneak its way out.

"Well, you've brightened up," he replied.

"You bring out the best in me." Kurt laughed back on the couch and Blaine snuggled up to him, hitting the play button on the remote.

"Okay, now you're delusional." Blaine pulled half of the cover over Kurt and placed his warm palm on Kurt's thigh.

"I'm not delusional. Snuggle with me, Kurt. You're too tense." Blaine squeezed Kurt's thigh, causing the man to almost jump ten feet into the air. Kurt laughed nervously and, to stop Blaine doing that again, placed his own hand over Blaine's, intertwining their fingers.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Blaine." Blaine didn't speak again. He just held Kurt close and mouthed the words along with the film.

Kurt couldn't help but smile down at him. He was such a wonderful person and Kurt would be honoured to be his boyfriend. But would it _ever_ happen? He kept thinking about Monday and how dismissive Blaine had been. He certainly wasn't acting like that now though. Maybe it was just because Kurt had invaded his work space and he wasn't cool with that. After all, his friend was there too and perhaps he didn't want anyone at work to know he was gay. If that was the case, then boy, had Kurt stepped in it. He probably needed to apologise for that.

"Blaine?" Blaine didn't answer verbally; he just sort of grunted. "I've been meaning to apologise for Monday." That got Blaine's attention. He turned to face him, a hurt expression etched on his unusually pale face.

"Apologise? Why?"

"I overstepped by bringing those sandwiches to your work. I guess I looked too deeply into things and I'm sorry." Blaine frowned. He brought his hands up to cup the sides of Kurt's face and forced Kurt to look at him directly.

"No, you didn't overstep and you shouldn't be sorry. I was grateful that you brought me some food. I hadn't eaten all day and it was very thoughtful of you, but like I said, I was really busy. You know, when you left Santana shouted at me and she said that I shouldn't have let you go because you were cute." Well that scrapped Kurt's theory on his friend not knowing he was gay. "Seriously, thank you and you can bring them me anytime you want. They're delicious and I like seeing you." Blaine leant forward and, to Kurt's surprise, pecked him lightly on the lips. "You don't have to be sorry. It should be me that's sorry. I wasn't very nice to you." He kissed him again, only this time lingering a little longer than necessary for a 'friend'. Kurt's breath stuttered when Blaine moved away and was grinning wildly. Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's side, taking his hand again, and turning back to the screen, watching the part where Dory found the diver's goggles.

Kurt didn't know what to think about what had just happened. Blaine had kissed him, _yes_. In a friendly way? But was the second kiss really necessary? Was _that _friendly or something more? He was too scared to ask though in case it was. So he kept quiet for the rest of the movie, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder during the part where the Nemo almost dies in the tank cleaner. He presses a light kiss to Blaine's hair and, when Blaine responds by snuggling further into Kurt and squeezing his hand, Kurt thinks he might not just like him as friend. He called that progress.

* * *

"_I need to talk to you about Kurt,"_ Rachel's voice echoed, a little crackly, down Blaine's cell phone. He was sat in his bed on Friday night after recovering fully and spending the day watching Disney movies with Cooper.

"Rachel, we've been through this," Blaine said, pausing the movie to hear Rachel's voice better. He hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that, even if Rachel was angry, happy or sad, she constantly sounded excited.

"_No, we obviously haven't since as you spent all yesterday with him!"_ Blaine sighed at Cooper, who had returned with a bowl of popcorn and some soda's, but upon seeing him on the phone had waited by his bedroom door.

"Rachel, I've been sick. Cooper called Kurt to see if he would look after me. I'm sorry if you have a problem with my friend taking care of me when I was ill in bed."

"_You weren't ill enough to kiss him obviously." _Blaine watched Cooper's expression change from amused to questioning. He really needed to turn the volume down on the phone.

"Look Rachel, you can't tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't."

"_I'm not Blaine, because you are more than friends with him!"_ Blaine was getting really angry at her.

"I can date who I want Rachel."

"_So are you going to date him?"_ Cooper raised his brows. He was curious of the answer to that question too.

"It's really none of your business."

"_It is my business, you're my brother and he's my roommate. Look, I wanted to tell you something else - " _Rachel sighed down the phone. _"I've been meeting up with Kurt's brother, my ex-boyfriend, and I don't want Kurt to know. So if you could just stay away from him until I tell him myself that would be great."_

"Rachel, that doesn't make any sense. I'm sure he wouldn't be bothered if you were seeing Finn again." Blaine blinked a few times at Cooper who was biting his lip in order to not laugh.

"_Please Blaine. I just need Kurt to myself a little to ease him into this. You wouldn't understand as you don't know him as well as I do." _Blaine was about to protest as he was pretty angry at what she had just said to him. So what if he didn't know him as well as her, he was still his friend.

"_I gotta go. I'm gonna be out of town next Wednesday so we can't meet up. And I will know if you see Kurt, trust me. Goodbye Blaine, I'll see you soon. Love you."_

Blaine didn't have time to reply as Rachel was already gone. As soon as Blaine dropped his cell phone into his lap, Cooper burst out laughing.

"She's a hypocrite. I mean, telling you not to see Kurt because you're her brother and he's her best friend, yet there she is sneaking off to see _her best friend's brother._"

"I have to tell Kurt."

"No! Blaine! You can't do that, it's not your place to tell!"

"But he has a right to know," Blaine shouted back.

"You know what if you're going to tell him, then I'm going to keep you away from him too. And you know how much I ship you two together."

"_Ship?"_

"It's this phrase the kids are using these days." Cooper brushed it off.

"Listen to me Blaine, you can't tell Kurt, it's not fair. Rachel wants to tell him so you need to let her do it in her own time." Blaine ran his tongue over his teeth.

"But that means I can't see Kurt."

"I didn't say you couldn't see Kurt. She's out of town next week, she doesn't have to know. God Blaine, just get your freak on with him already. If it's killing me this much then it _has _to be killing you ten times worse." Blaine threw the TV remote at Cooper who was chuckling. He climbed over Blaine and settled on the other side of his bed, placing the popcorn bowl in his lap and passing Blaine a soda.

"We need a ship name for you two. Hm…"

"Cooper, shut up and watch the movie," Blaine sighed as he cracked open his soda can and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"I got it! Klaine. I ship Klaine! Wo-hmmph." Cooper was silenced by Blaine shoving his handful of popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to know what you think :)**


	6. Give Me What I Want

**Hey guys, I've decided to update earlier this week, as I'm going to be super busy all weekend so you might not get the next chapter for a while.**

**Sorry about this, but as soon as Tuesday is out of the way I have no more exams and I'm free!**

**So anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel and Blaine agreed to meet up on the Tuesday instead of Wednesday. But this time instead of waiting on the street corner for her, he went up to her apartment. It's not like she had anything else to hide.

In Rachel's honour, Blaine had stayed away from Kurt since she had told him about Finn. It was the least he could do. Cooper had ordered him not to tell Kurt about it, so technically he was obeying both of his siblings and ignoring what his heart was screaming at him with every beat.

He was about to knock on the familiar apartment door when he heard shouting coming from the inside. He took a weary step back, recognising the high pitched voice as Rachel's and the other slightly deeper voice, but still high than most, as Kurt's. They were arguing. Oh, this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just back away and wait on the street corner again.

Unfortunately for Blaine his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to stand near the door so that he could listen to what they were arguing about. If he knew, maybe he could help sort it out.

_Sure, that's the reason_; a voice in his head seemed to say. He ignored it and leant his ear against the door, silencing his breathing and blocking out any other sounds near him.

"Rachel, you can't just tell me at the last minute you're not going to be here for the next few days! I have plans and I can't just cancel them all for _you_! Where are you even going anyway?" Kurt's voice was pretty calm to begin with, but Blaine could sense it was slowly beginning to get clouded by anger.

"I'm just going out of town with a bunch of guys from work! Is there really a problem with that?" Rachel was already shouting, but then again if she got remotely angry or upset she would shout, even if she didn't mean to. She didn't seem to have much control over her emotions.

"Yeah, I do have a problem with that! You've been so secretive these past few weeks! First, you don't tell me you have a brother - " Kurt was interrupted.

"OH! _Of course_, you'd bring Blaine into this!" Blaine cringed away from the door. He hated to think what their neighbours thought of them if they argued like this all the time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt's voice had calmed a little, but it was more of a sarcastic anger that it was laced with now.

"You and Blaine! Don't deny there's something there! You like him Kurt and it's not fair on me!" Rachel screeched.

"Woah, rewind! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play stupid with me, Kurt! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're practically in love with him! Do you seriously think that Blaine is interested in you?" Blaine actually had to stand back from the door. Why was Rachel saying this to Kurt? Was she trying to hurt him on purpose? Because if anyone knew that Blaine liked Kurt, it was Rachel. Well, _and_ Cooper, but that wasn't important right now.

"What?" Kurt's voice was shaky as he replied.

"He's not interested in you Kurt! Why can't you understand that? You are forcing yourself on him and it's not fair! I'm pretty sure I told you last time we had this discussion that he has a boyfriend!" Blaine was positive he heard Kurt sit down. He drew in a sharp breath, the words finally seeping in. Rachel had just said that he had a boyfriend, to Kurt of all people. He knew that she didn't want them to potentially become anything, but she'd just lied to Kurt's face. Kurt, her best friend. An unsettling feeling fluttered in his stomach. How can she do things like that?

"I would believe you if he hadn't kissed me last week!"

"I spoke to him about that because I didn't want you to get hurt and he said it was just a friendly peck, like a thank you for taking care of him." The sound of Rachel sitting down could also be heard. He still couldn't comprehend Rachel lying like this.

"Kurt, I'm trying to be a friend for you here. Why won't you believe me?" Rachel's voice was soft and caring. Blaine was somewhat scared that Rachel could lie to her best friend. He certainly couldn't.

"Because it's not t -," Blaine inhaled trying to hold his breath for as long as possible to hear Kurt's response. "True. Because it's not true. I need some air." Blaine heard footsteps approaching the door and he had to act quickly. He took a few steps back, raising his hand, poised into a fist, acting as if he was about to knock.

The door opened and revealed a teary eyed Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt quickly used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He snivelled.

"Rachel and I…" Blaine didn't need to say anymore as Kurt clenched his fists together and worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Of course. Well, I'm just gonna go," Kurt barged out of the door and slammed it harshly behind him, nudging Blaine's shoulder with his as he passed. Blaine wanted to run up to him, take him by the shoulders and kiss him with so much passion it would floor the both of them there and then. He wanted to tell him that what Rachel said wasn't true, that it wasn't true at _all_. He loved Kurt. He did. Oh God, he loved Kurt.

"Oh Blaine! I was getting worried. You ready?" Rachel clapped her hands together, pulling Blaine back to reality. He was surprised at how quickly her demeanour could change after the argument. He realised he had just been staring at an empty corridor.

"Yeah." He was startled by his own voice - it was scratchy and nervous.

"I'm sorry about Kurt. We had a little disagreement," Rachel said as she closed the door and then locked it.

"Little," Blaine whispered.

"What was that?" She asked as she turned to him and linked her arm under his.

"Nothing. Where'd you wanna go?" They set off walking to the stairs and out onto the Brooklyn streets.

"Can we go into the City today? I really need to see the hustle and bustle before I leave for Ohio tomorrow." Blaine nodded, not really paying attention and just walking forward toward the Subway entrance, strolling down the steps

Rachel was still talking when they got on the Subway. She spoke the whole journey and she didn't stop until they were sat down on the steps in Times Square eating pretzels. But that was only because she didn't like talking with her mouth full, and Blaine was thankful for that.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Kurt's face. It had so much hurt written all over it, and Blaine hated to think that Kurt was somewhere in this big City right now, upset and angry. All he wanted to do was pick up the phone and call him, even if just to see if he was okay. But he knew he couldn't, not in front of Rachel anyway. However, Rachel did go away tomorrow and then she'd be gone for a week. This could be the perfect opportunity to tell Kurt that he does like him, _more_ than like. And that he wants to be with him. Just thinking about it makes it all the more real. He really does want to be with Kurt. He wants to kiss him and hold him, and tell him how amazing he is, not to mention how beautiful he is.

"Blaine. _Blaine_, are you okay?" Rachel was snapping her fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Blaine realised he had to actually listen to Rachel. She frowned at his expression, but soon continued with her one-sided conversation, clapping excitedly as she told Blaine how happy she was to be going back to Ohio tomorrow to see Finn. Blaine couldn't be happy right now. So he faked it. He was good at that.

* * *

The next day and Rachel had left for Ohio. After work Blaine made his way round to Kurt's apartment, a bouquet of red and yellow flowers in hand. He knocked three times and waited patiently.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt sighed. Blaine didn't answer with words. Instead, he revealed the flowers from behind his back and pushed them toward Kurt. "What are these for?"

"_You_," Blaine smiled. "Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded and opened the door wide enough to let Blaine brush past him.

He admired the flowers, inhaling their glorious scent, and then wandered off the kitchen to get a vase whilst Blaine sat down on the couch.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, but I really don't know why you got me flowers." Blaine ran his fingers through his curls, a calming technique he had learned from his brother.

"I overheard your argument with Rachel yesterday." Blaine came up behind Kurt who was carefully arranging the flowers in the vase. He leant on the kitchen counter beside Kurt and waited for the reaction that he was expecting.

"You did, did you? I thought you might have." Kurt's cheeks puckered with a light pink colour.

"It's not true." Kurt placed his hands on the countertop and turned to look at Blaine curiously.

"What isn't true?" Blaine could tell he was hesitant to ask, but being the brave guy he was, he had made himself do it. Blaine admired him for that. He admired many things about him.

"Those things that Rachel said. I don't have a boyfriend and I _am _interested in you." Blaine took one step closer to Kurt, standing up straight and looking him directly in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why would she lie?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper. Blaine was so close to his face that he couldn't comprehend any reasonable thought at that particular moment.

"I don't know," Blaine whispered, leaning further in, "but I do know one thing." Kurt's nod couldn't even be classed as a movement. "All I want to do right now is kiss you." Kurt's eyes dilated with lust. Blaine closed the distance between them, their lips brushing ever so slightly. Kurt shifted his weight and let Blaine take full control of the kiss. He titled his head to give Blaine more access, their lips moving together in perfect sync. _Wow,_ Blaine felt like he had been waiting for this forever and it didn't disappoint. It was a closed-mouth kiss to begin with, the two just getting to know each other, the way they _literally _melted together. But once Kurt placed his warm palm on Blaine's cheek and opened his mouth ever so slightly, Blaine took his chance to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, which tasted like a mix of coffee and toothpaste. It was different yet wonderful at the same time. Kurt's breath stuttered as Blaine moved him arms to hold tightly onto Kurt's waist, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. They moved together for a little while longer, lips moving perfectly and tongues dancing the famous dance. It was heaven and Blaine had never felt more at home.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked in barely as whisper as Blaine pulled back to catch his breath.

"Because I like you. A lot." Kurt looked into Blaine's sparkling, hazel eyes, searching for any sign of a lie. He couldn't sense anything and it was scaring him. This was real. It was actually happening.

"Wow. I need a minute. This isn't real." Blaine eyed him, watching his rosy lips rather than his eyes.

"Yes, it is," Blaine whispered and leant in again, capturing Kurt's lips in a much more heated kiss than before. Kurt quickly gained coherent thought; though it was difficult when Blaine's tongue was doing _whatever_ it was that it was doing. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Blaine respond with his own guttural sound. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been that close to someone. In fact, he didn't think he _had_ been.

His last boyfriend was a douchebag that had physically stalked him for months. But he shouldn't be thinking about that, not right now - not when Blaine was pushing him up against the kitchen counter and kissing him deeper. Kurt brought his hands around Blaine's neck and let them hang there, tilting his head letting Blaine have more access to untouched areas of his mouth. He honestly couldn't remember his own name. This was new.

Eventually, Kurt pulled away, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, panting.

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"How you feel about me would be great right about now." Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt up and looking at him directly. Kurt smiled and rested his hands on Blaine's chest, leaning forward to peck his lips.

"I really like you. I've liked you since the day I met you. But Rach -"

"Let's not talk about Rachel right now. She's not here for a week so let's just concentrate on us. And what's going to happen with us now." Kurt lead Blaine to the couch and the two sat down side by side.

"Do you want a relationship with me?"

"Oh, you're just jumping right in there, aren't you?" Kurt inhaled and exhaled deeply. Blaine smirked up at Kurt, curling his hand around Kurt's thigh. "Do you want a relationship with _me?_"

"Nah-uh, I asked first." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and pressed a light peck to his shirt. Kurt sighed into the small gesture, and let his heart get the best of him.

"Yes," he whispered, "yes, of course I want to be with you. You amaze me Blaine, everything about you. And I'm just a little sceptical about this because I'm finding it really hard to believe someone like _you_ could like someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?" Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "Kurt you - you're perfect to me, in every way possible. And what is even

more amazing and perfect about you is that you don't realise just how remarkable you really are. You're beautiful Kurt, and I'm shocked that you could like me. I'm just a common teacher. You're gonna make it big someday and you're gonna be this extraordinary designer. Every celebrity on the red carpet is going to get asked 'Who are you wearing?' and they'll all be so proud to say 'Kurt Hummel'. I can't wait for that day because maybe then you'll realise how incredible you are."

Kurt had tears falling from his eyes. Blaine, being the nice guy he was, kissed them away. He kissed each eyelid, his nose, his forehead, all before reaching his lips and planting a solid loving kiss there too.

"For the first time in my life, I know what it feels like to be utterly speechless." Blaine laughed loudly, pulling Kurt into his embrace and kissing his forehead.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt looked up at Blaine from his place on his chest. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt, laughing, wiped his eyes again. He lifted himself up to kiss Blaine and then answered the question.

"Blaine Anderson," he paused. "_Of course_ I will."

Blaine smiled all the way into another kiss. He was kissing his _boyfriend._ Wow, that felt good to say.

They kissed passionately for the next half an hour, at the very least. They lost themselves in those kisses, unaware of anything but each other. But, _of course,_ they were interrupted by Blaine's cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Well, Mr Anderson you're certainly excited to see me," Kurt grinned from his position underneath Blaine on the couch. Shaking his head at the comment, he fumbled about for his phone while attempting to hold himself up without putting his weight on Kurt. It was Cooper.

"It's Coop," he brought the phone to his ear, still holding himself up, the muscles in his arm straining. Kurt was distracted by his muscles. and so traced the contours of them delicately with his finger. "'Sup, Coop?"

Cooper's voice was distant to Kurt, so he didn't listen in. "Coop, slow down. San's what?" Cooper was blabbering at about a hundred mile and hour.

"Shit. Right, I'll be home in about twenty minutes...No, I'm just with Kurt." Blaine smiled down at Kurt, who had shifted his weight so he was leaning up on his elbows.

"Ha, ha, Cooper. Right I'll be home soon."

"Sorry about that. Cooper says hi by the way. But I have to go. Something with Santana has come up and she needs me right now."

"Santana?"

"You met her when you came to School." Kurt nodded at the memory of the Latina looking girl. "She's had some trouble with her girlfriend and needs her best friend. _Apparently_, Cooper's snide comments about a threesome aren't helping her much." Blaine lifted himself, _reluctantly_, off of Kurt.

"I'll call you later yeah?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's messed up hair. He flattened it down with the palm of his hand, cupping Kurt's cheek with his other.

"See you later." Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's one last time, resting his hand on Blaine's lower back, letting it stray ever so lightly over the curve of his ass.

"Bye," Kurt waved him off as Blaine literally skipped down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) A review would be lovely. **


	7. The Promise

**Okay, from here on I should be back to regular weekly updates. Either Friday's or Saturday's, that all depends :)**

**So, here's the next chapter guys.**

**Oh, and thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, on this and on 'I Write Sins'. I am in the process of writing something else right now and fingers crossed that should be finished soon. **

**This chapters a little shorter than the others, but don't worry it is building up to bigger and better things!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, what's the deal?" Blaine sighed as he entered his apartment to find Cooper and Santana covered in flour. He cocked his head to the side, taking in Santana's appearance. She had white flour matted in her dark hair, and her face was covered in little white splotches. Cooper was similar, except most of the flour on him was covering his hands and on his black suit pants.

Santana blew out a mouthful of flour before speaking. "Hey B," a smile slowly grew on her flour covered face, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Okay, why'd you ruin my kitchen?" He peered around to look at the living room. "And my living room floor?"

"We got bored waiting for you." Blaine took a few cautious steps forward avoiding the patches of flour.

"I'm sure. Now if you don't mind, get yourselves cleaned up whilst I attempt to fix my kitchen." Santana and Cooper bowed their heads in shame. "You're like kids. What is wrong with you two?" There was a deathly silence behind Blaine. Maybe they had gone to clean up. That was unlikely though as Blaine hadn't heard their footsteps. He pushed himself away from the kitchen counter that had a light dusting of flour on its surface.

"San, Coop?" He said as he turned around and jumped about twenty feet in the air. The two stood directly behind him, evil smiles etched on their flour-covered faces. "What's going- " But he didn't get chance to finish his sentence. At the exact same time, Cooper and Santana dumped two half full bags of flour over Blaine's head. He didn't have much time to react as they scurried off giggling like children. This left him stood in the kitchen, surrounded by a pool of flour and covered head to toe with the stuff. Blaine couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them running off, especially because Cooper had two perfect hand prints on each butt cheek.

He coughed out a puff of white crap and closed his eyes in defeat. He would get those two back even if it killed him in the process. Pulling his glasses off his face, he stomped his way to his bedroom to clean off.

* * *

Presentable again, Cooper, Santana and Blaine were all sat scrunched up together on the couch. To be honest, this was a regular occurrence. The three of them liked to get together as often as possible and discuss their life problems. This time was different. Blaine could feel it. Sprawled across the couch, his legs in Coopers lap and Santana sat on top of his stomach, it wasn't the most comfortable position but he didn't care. This was his family, and no matter what they had to say to each other, they knew they all loved each other dearly.

Everything they said, every piece of advice they gave was out of love. Blaine was thankful that he had people like this in his life, and he hoped in the future he'd be able to add Kurt to the mix. Adding Kurt didn't seem that far away actually, and that scared Blaine a little. Everything was happening so fast.

"Now, I know you don't have a girlfriend Miss Lopez, so care to tell me what this family meeting's about?" Blaine questioned from underneath Santana.

"Shush curly tots, we'll get to it. And thanks for reminding me I don't have a girlfriend." She flicked his nose and then rested her head on Cooper's shoulder.

"We called you B, because you went round to Kurt's with a bunch of flowers. Care to explain?"

"How'd you know I took him flowers?" Blaine frowned.

"I followed you." He smacked Santana's arm playfully.

"That's creepy," She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and smirked proudly. "I went round to Kurt's because I overheard an argument with him and Rachel yesterday, and he looked really upset about it. I went to see if he was okay."

"Sure, _that's_ the reason," Cooper snickered.

Blaine pursed his lips. "I might have had ulterior motives based entirely upon the argument I heard yesterday." Blaine held his hands up.

"And what might these ulterior motives have been?" Santana intertwined her fingers with Blaine's and brought their clasped hands to her lap.

"I may have kissed him." A rare squeal erupted from Santana's lips. "And he may have kissed me back." Santana jumped that hard that she smacked Cooper in the face with her arm and almost sent Blaine rolling off the couch.

"And I may have a really hot boyfriend." Santana couldn't hold it in any longer. She pounced on her best friend, planting a kiss on his red lips and then kissing all over his face, squealing all the while.

"I am so happy for you B! I knew he was into you! And he is pretty hot! Coop, our little man's got a boyfriend." Santana leant over Cooper, after kissing every inch of Blaine's face, and started on him. Cooper wasn't as affectionate as Blaine and so cringed away from her puckered lips, holding her at arm's length.

"Alright, get off me," Cooper squirmed until she was out of his personal space and back snuggling Blaine. "B, is a relationship with Kurt -"

"_Porcelain_." He ignored Santana.

"A good idea?"

"Can you not call him that?" Blaine said before turning to Cooper. "And why wouldn't it be a good idea? I like him, he likes me. Where's the issue with that?"

Cooper shrugged. "There is no issue with that. My issue is with the evil brunette hobbit."

"Blaine?" Santana's face contorted in confusion.

"No, his sister." She nodded and then rested her head on Blaine's buff chest again. "As I was saying, Rachel's the issue. What are you going to do about her?"

"She's not here for a week." Blaine stated as-matter-of-factly.

"Well, problem solved!" Sarcasm was dripping from Cooper's tone as he clasped his hands together.

"Oh, for God's sake! Cooper, you're such a buzz kill. If I had known you were getting your mac on, I wouldn't have made Dr Dapper call you." Santana grinned sarcastically at Cooper, earning herself an eye roll.

"I wasn't getting my mac on San, I don't sleep with guys after one date, and it wasn't even really a date."

"Rob Barker, Joe Swan, David-" Blaine slapped his hand over Santana's mouth.

"O-_kay_! And those guys were all in college." He removed his palm and rested it on her thigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I name the ones that weren't in college?"

"Right, new subject. I really don't want to know how many guys my brother has slept with." Cooper lifted Blaine's legs off him and stood up stretching his back.

"This year? None. He's going through a dry spell." Santana was sympathetic as she patted Blaine on the leg, crawling her fingers further and further upwards.

"Right Satan, get off me." Blaine climbed out from underneath Santana's light weight and collapsed on his stomach on the floor. Cooper offered his hand to pull Blaine up.

"Blaine, I'm just looking out for you. You should know by now what Rachel's like. Haven't you thought about the reason she hid Kurt from you in the first place?"

"I like Porcelain better, don't you?" They both ignored Santana, which happened often anyway, much to her chagrin.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less what Rachel thinks. I like Kurt, a _lot_ and she can't stop me from dating who I want to." Cooper nodded defiantly in agreement.

"You're right. She can't, but who's to say she won't try?" Blaine scratched at the back of his neck.

"I can't say that thought didn't cross my mind because it did. I don't know what Rachel's going to say when she returns from her trip. But whatever it is I'm not going to let her get in the way of Kurt and me."

"Can I just say something?" Santana interjected, raising her hand as if she was a student. Blaine and Cooper turned slowly to face Santana, their eyebrows raised in unison, waiting patiently for her snide remark.

"Wow, that's creepy. Anyway what I was going to say was; Rachel sounds like a class A douchebag, and unfortunately for you she happens to be your sister. But don't let Dr Dapper and evil hobbit stop you from being with someone you like. Go with your heart B, you can only get it ripped out."

Cooper's brow was furrowed in astonishment. It was rare when Santana actually made sense.

"Yeah, you might go through some tough times together, but all relationships have their hard times –pardon the pun. But it seems like you've already had a tough time and you weren't even together."

"I have never seen Satan so serious." Cooper muttered to nobody but himself.

"Agreed. What happened?" Clasping her hands together and sighing dramatically, she stood up and wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Nothing happened, midget. I can give advice when I want to. But one thing, I don't think you should keep your relationship with Porcelain a secret. Not only because that's lame and retarded, but because you deserve to express the love for your butt buddy."

"And she just has to kill it," Cooper chuckled, slapping Santana's ass.

"Well as strange as it sounds, I do have to agree with Santana. You need to tell Rachel. Talk to Kurt about it first, and then tell her when she comes back." Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I'm scared to tell Rachel." He muttered into Cooper's chest. Holding him at arm's length Cooper stared at his brother.

"Scared? About what? What could she possibly do to you? She's five foot high." Blaine shrugged, still keeping his arms tightly around Cooper and holding onto him like he was a lifeline.

"B, look at me." Cooper pulled him back again. "Rachel can't do anything to you. So what, she's your crazy ass sister, and I don't like her very much, but you know her better than I do, so you should know that she isn't capable of anything."

"Besides, if she's smaller than you there is no issue at all, my vertically challenged friend." Santana ruffled Blaine's curls and, deciding that her role in the conversation was over, settled onto the couch and beginning to flick through the TV channels.

"Blaine, I want you to be happy. I do. And this is why we had this discussion in the first place. You're everything to me, Blaine. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt because I don't care how pretty Kurt is, I will beat his ass if he hurts you." Blaine chuckled, rubbing his face into Cooper's shirt and snuggling close to his brother.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I may have been told," he replied smugly.

"Oh please, _amazing_? He's far from it. And get a room, you're making me cringe." Santana rolled her eyes at the display of affection in front of her. Cooper, being the joker her was, snatched the remote from her hands, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He spun her around a few times, causing her to screech like a mad woman. Blaine fell back into the couch and pulled out his cell phone, sending a text to Kurt, smiling all the while. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something telling him to get out while he could. Rachel wasn't going to be happy about this and he knew it. But to hell with it: he was happy with Kurt. Then why did something feel off?

"Lovebird, get off your phone and stop hogging the couch." Santana was tossed from Cooper's arms and straight onto Blaine, crushing him for all he was worth.

"I swear to you Mr-I'm-so-freaking-fabulous, if you do that to me again I will crack your nuts." Blaine chuckled as Santana lifted herself off him and sat up brushing the invisible dirt off her jeans.

"Are we watching a movie and ordering Chinese?"

"You don't even live here, Satan. Scoot over B." Blaine hitched himself up using his elbows and moved over so Cooper could sit down beside him.

"Suck it." Santana grinned, throwing the remote at Cooper's head, narrowly missing.

"Blaine's job," Cooper replied coolly.

"You disgust me."

"Right boys, I'm ordering Chinese." Santana slipped off the couch leaving the two brothers in silence.

"Courage, B." Blaine spun his head at the sound of his brother's voice. "You and Kurt will find a good enough way to break the news to Rachel." Cooper grabbed Blaine by the neck and heaved him into his embrace, placing a kiss a top his head. "You still have flour in your hair."

"Thanks for that, by the way. And you still have to hand marks on your ass." Blaine sniggered.

"She's dead," Cooper replied.

* * *

The day before Rachel was due to fly home, Blaine stayed over at Kurt's. They had a lovely night together. After work they went out for a dinner in Little Italy, and then for drinks at a hotel bar. They arrived back at Kurt's apartment a little after 11 and curled up together in Kurt's double bed.

There was nothing interesting on TV and so they ended up talking about whatever came to mind. Blaine knew he had to bring up the Rachel situation, but he really didn't want to. He was so close to Kurt like this and revelled in the feeling he had when they were together. He didn't want to screw that up now.

But something was nagging in the back of his mind. He had to. He had to do it. It was now or never. Well, it certainly was considering Rachel came home tomorrow. And finding them in bed together would be fun for her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Blaine finally blurted, running his hands through Kurt's slightly messy hair. Although, if Blaine wanted to keep his man parts, he would never tell Kurt his hair was messy.

"Of course." Kurt leant forward to peck Blaine on the lips, and then wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, keeping him in place.

"We need to tell Rachel about us," Blaine whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt's once smiling expression slowly faded into an unreadable one.

"I know. I just really don't want to speak to her right now." Blaine understood why. She lied to him. Her 'apparent' best friend. "I can't help but feel like she doesn't want us together. She doesn't even want us to be friends." Blaine needed to comfort his boyfriend. _Boyfriend,_ wow it still felt unreal to even think that.

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt obeyed, gazing up at Blaine who was hovering over him. "Rachel won't come between us. You mean too much to me to ever let that happen. I promise we'll be okay. If she doesn't like us being together then that's just tough because we are together." Kurt smiled up at him, relief evident on his face.

"We need to just tell her, right? Maybe I should pick her up at the airport…" Blaine shook his head.

"No, let her just come home. We'll explain to her that we are together. We'll talk to her about why she lied last week and hopefully we can sort everything out." Blaine leant to kiss him, chastely at first and then deeper. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, forcing the man above him closer. Kurt sighed softly, enjoying every moment his lips were on Blaine's. Blaine was directly over Kurt, holding his body weight up by his forearms, his hands tangled in Kurt's wispy hair. He moaned into Kurt's mouth, opening his own just enough for Kurt's tongue to slip in and battle for dominance with his own.

Tonight would be a good night. Tomorrow would be difficult.

* * *

**Reviews are obviously welcome :)**


	8. Too Much

**Hey guys, it's Friday. Well I've had a great week off College. Annoyed that I'll be heading back on Monday, not for long though! **

**This is the next Chapter. I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you've all been so lovely! And I hope you keep reading and enjoy.**

**One thing that has bothered me is if you guys are going to like what happens in this chapter. A lot of you have stated that you wanted a Rachel confrontation, I guess you'll have to read to see what I've done. But this chapter was already written I just don't want to disappoint, but a huge confrontation wasn't where I planned to go with this fic.**

**I do hope you like this chapter and I hope you all continue to read, because a lot more bigger and better things will be happening.**

* * *

"Kurt! I think I left my phone in the bathroom, can you pass it to me?"

Rachel waited patiently outside the door, hands on hips. The door cracked open, sending a wave of red hot steam right into Rachel's face. She stood back and let it clear before taking her phone off Kurt. However, it wasn't Kurt who handed it to her.

"Blaine." He smiled awkwardly at her, his curls loose and wet from his shower, a towel wrapped slackly around his waist. Drops of water were dripping down his tanned skin, the hair on his chest pinned down by the moisture still on his skin. She snatched the phone from Blaine's hand.

"Is Kurt in there?" She stood on her tip toes trying her hardest to see over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had a hold on the door though, and pulled it closer to him after hushed speaking came from inside the bathroom.

"He is, but he's not decent." Rachel didn't have time to protest as the door slammed shut in her face, her hair flowing backwards with the wind created. She stood outside the door for a while longer, listening to the noises inside. The shower had been switched off and there was muffled giggling. Rachel rolled her eyes and sauntered off to the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

This was becoming increasingly regular. Blaine stayed over a lot and, as much as Rachel should be happy her brother was spending time with her, she wasn't happy when she was woken up at God knows what time to hear sounds she didn't really _ever_ want to coming from Kurt's room.

Her cell phone buzzed in her grip and she smiled when she saw who the text was from, reply quickly. She was excited to be meeting her boyfriend today and that best part was that he wasn't leaving until Tuesday, but she just had to make sure Kurt didn't find out that he was in town. And the only way to do that was to make Kurt stay at Blaine's. How could she do that without making it suspicious?

Clicking the coffee pot on, she jumped up on the kitchen counter and texted Finn. It was a good ten minutes until Kurt and Blaine exited the bathroom, fully clothed and grinning. Rachel snorted, jumping down and pocketing her phone before she pulled out three coffee mugs.

"Thanks for waking me up last night by the way." Blaine seated himself at a barstool, looking somewhat confused at Rachel. "The noises coming from your room were greatly appreciated," she proceeded. He flushed looking down at the counter like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sorry Rach, we'll be quiet next time."

"We're staying at my place tonight anyway, so you're free of us. Cooper's been begging me to watch this new movie with him and I kind of just invited you. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Kurt placed a steaming mug of coffee down in front of Blaine, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"So, you're staying at Blaine's tonight?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Apparently I am," he replied, nudging Blaine with his shoulder and then kissing it as if he had harmed him.

"And you're going to work tomorrow?"

"It is a Monday," Kurt stated unemotionally, still looking at Blaine and planting kisses all over his face every few seconds. Rachel pulled a face at the displays of affection.

"Great. Well, I won't be home tomorrow night, so you might as well stay over again, unless you want to be alone."

"I don't mind that. It'll be like we're living together." Blaine grinned, sneaking a kiss at Kurt's neck, making him squirm.

"Wonderful!" Rachel said; she was glad that she'd get the apartment, and Finn, all to herself for a couple of days. Seeing them be all couple-y and 'lovey dovey' around each other nauseated her. Then again, she was like that with Finn, but if only they knew. If only she could flaunt her relationship in front of Kurt like he was flaunting his. _Soon_, she told herself, _soon. _

"Where are you going anyway?" Kurt asked, pulling away from Blaine's lips after a long repulsive minute.

"Just a couple of guys from work are going upstate for some show that's being put on. They wanted me to come. _Apparently_, it will help my work." Blaine eyed her curiously, but she avoided his glare as best as possible.

"Cool. Well, have fun." Kurt wasn't paying much attention, Rachel could tell, and it was really beginning to piss her off. Her supposed best friend seemed to be more interested in his boyfriend that her.

"So, what are you two doing today?" She truly didn't know why she asked, perhaps just to fill the silence.

"We're not sure, are we?" he smiled sweetly at Blaine.

"Oh my God, you know what? I don't even care. I honestly don't know why I bother with you anymore. You care about Blaine more than me anyway! And you," she pointed her finger at her brother, "you're a great brother, aren't you? Abandoning your sister for her best friend?" Blaine looked like a hurt puppy. Rachel didn't want to hurt him like that, but she had to make an excuse to get out of the apartment. "I'm going out!" She shouted and stomped her way out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She'd perfected the storm out at the tender age of three.

"Kurt, you have to stop doing that." Blaine sighed.

"Doing what?" Kurt clucked his tongue.

"You keep making her jealous and it's not fair. You've been doing it for this past month, and you can't keep rubbing our relationship in her face. You _know_ that she isn't keen on us together."

"Blaine, she just has to live with it."

"Yeah, and you don't have to make it harder for her," Blaine uttered. He knew this would cause an argument, but he had to tell Kurt. He wasn't being fair on Rachel and, contrary to popular belief, he loved his sister and didn't want to her see upset.

"Are you sticking up for her in all of this? Blaine, she despises us together. Aren't you bothered about that?"

"Of course I'm bothered. It upsets me that we know she can't be supportive, but don't knock her for trying. Maybe she's just lonely."

"I never thought about that," Kurt said quietly, "I'm a bad person." Blaine tusked and lifted Kurt's head up.

"You're not a bad person, sweetie." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck lovingly. "Come on, what do you wanna do today before Cooper drags us to sit with him and watch a movie? I really need to think about getting him a girlfriend," Blaine declared to himself.

"You probably do," Kurt murmured, leaning into Blaine who was still peppering his neck with kisses. "You know, if you keep doing that I won't be able to go anywhere today."

"Mhm, good. Round two?" Blaine raised one eyebrow at Kurt, who looked down on him, smirking.

"I still want to do something _other _than stay in bed all day."

"Really? I'm offended," Blaine mocked hurt, placing his palm over his heart.

"Sure you are. Now get that cute butt to my bedroom, Mister, before I change my mind." Blaine hopped off the stool and wiggled his ass all the way to Kurt's room, smirking seductively at his bedroom door. Kurt jogged his way to him, slapping him on his little pert bottom and then closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

"I am just so sick of Kurt and Blaine," Rachel moaned for what must have been the fifteenth time in the space of twenty minutes. Finn was getting really bored: as much as he loved Rachel, she could be a little high maintenance sometimes, and she sure talked a lot too.

"I mean, it sucks that they get to flaunt their budding love and I don't!" Okay, _little, _was an understatement. "It's bad enough that Blaine practically lives at my apartment now, even when _he_ has the bigger place. Why can't they go there instead? I don't need to be woken up at stupid-o'clock because they can't keep quiet during their perverted sex games!"

"Okay, can we talk about something other than my brother's sex life? It's creepy," Finn shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah well, you're just lucky that I got them to leave the apartment for a few days. You don't have to see them at all, and it can just be you and me." Rachel reached across the table and took Finn's hand. She was happy to have her boyfriend come to New York to see her. It was getting a bit repetitive getting on a plane almost every week to go and see him in Ohio, and it was seriously crushing her bank.

"I know you haven't told Kurt about us being back together yet, but can I at least meet Blaine? He is your brother after all." Rachel pondered Finn's suggestion.

"It'll be difficult getting Blaine anyway from Kurt, but I guess I could try."

Finn beamed at his girlfriend. "Awesome. I'll give him the 'if you hurt my brother I'll break your face' talk." Rachel giggled and leant in to peck Finn on the cheek.

"I love you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth. "Let's take a walk around Central Park. It's decent weather today, and I want you to see how amazing this City is." Finn didn't really have a choice in the matter as he was being dragged out of the diner and into the streets of New York in an instant. He had to admit to himself that he did love this City, but in small doses. He most definitely couldn't live here like Rachel did, and he knew that would screw up their relationship, yet again. So he wouldn't mention anything, at least not yet. He'd see where this took him. And maybe living in the City wouldn't be that bad. Rachel lives in Brooklyn, so it's far enough that it isn't as busy, and Puck lives nearby too – it'd be nice seeing his old best friend more often.

"Where do you wanna go first? There's the duck pond. The bridge we came to at Nationals that time?" Rachel was bouncing in her shoes, keeping a tight grip on Finn's hand, as if she let go he would bolt like lightning.

"Wherever, you know this place better than me. Where's your favourite place to go?"

She squealed, "The duck pond!"

Finn, again, didn't have time to react. He was rushed off his feet, running through the winding pathways of the park toward a medium sized man-made pond. There were a lot of ducks for such a small pond, and some where even out on dry land pecking at peoples feet and searching for remnants of food under the wooden benches.

Rachel dragged him to sit down on one of the few empty park benches. They sat peacefully, hand in hand and snuggled together for the next half an hour or so. They little talk and just enjoying the time they had together: it felt like it was limited sometimes. Rachel rested her head on Finn's broad shoulder and inhaled deeply. He brought his arm round her waist and pulled her closer.

"This is so -" she didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"Finn? Rachel?"

"Kurt," Rachel shot out of Finn's arms and made a good distance between them, like _that_ would make a difference now. She noticed someone else with him. "Blaine."

Blaine stood a little behind Kurt, his head bowed to the concrete. Kurt's expression was unreadable. He took in his step-brother and then his best friend, both of who had been lying to him. He had called his dad last week to chat and Finn wanted to know everything about Kurt's new boyfriend.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since before I met Blaine," Rachel whispered, avoiding all eye contact with Kurt's disappointed face.

"Rachel, that's almost three months! And you didn't think about telling me?" Realisation set in. "So, _this_ is why you've been so secretive these past months. Why you've been going out of town unexpectedly all the time." Kurt turned his glare on his boyfriend. "Did you know about this?"

Blaine couldn't look him in the eye. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe all of you! Why would you lie to me?"

"We didn't know if you would be accepting of this or not," Finn spoke up.

Kurt laughed humourlessly before turning on his heels and walking off.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him, following quickly.

"Don't follow me," he shouted to Blaine, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't want to talk to you."

Blaine didn't know what to say, so he just let his boyfriend storm off. Running his hands through his curls, he swivelled back around and strolled his way to Rachel and Finn who were in a deep discussion.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer, and he just sat down beside Finn and leant over, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"This might be a bad time, but I'm Finn. Hey," Finn offered his hand to Blaine, who slowly eyed it with scepticism, and then took it.

"Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you." Rachel smiled at the two.

"You like football?" Finn asked wearily.

"Huge fan. Let me guess, _Buckeyes_?" Finn beamed. "Yeah, I'm a _Giants_ guy. New Yorker born and bred, but I like a good game, and the _Buckeyes_ play good games."

"Sweet man. We'll have to get together sometime, watch a game. Rach tells me you have a brother, he a fan too?"

"Oh, I wouldn't go near Cooper when he's watching Football. And plus he hates the _Buckeyes_." Finn frowned, like that was even possible. Who could hate the _Buckeyes_?

"Do you guys wanna get some lunch?" Rachel interrupted as the two men got into a heated conversation about the best and worst football teams.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Finn was up in seconds.

"I best go find Kurt and see if he's okay. Text me where you're going and we'll meet you there?" Rachel nodded. She hoped Kurt was okay. This was big thing for him - after her break up with Finn he had been there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. He was _always_ there. And it must have scared him that he might have to do it again. Hopefully, she could convince him it was for real this time. Finn and her had discussed their issues and sorted them out like adults, and they now knew where they stood with each other. It helped them both understand their relationship more.

"Yeah, sure. You take as much time as you need. Text me if you aren't going to be able to make it, and just make sure he's okay for me." Blaine nodded pulling his sister into a hug and kissing her forehead. Blaine liked doing that. For once, he had someone that was a good few inches smaller than him, and that was certainly rare.

"It was nice meeting you, Finn." He shoulder bumped Finn.

"Yeah, you too bro'. Catch you later." Blaine smiled, he was glad he was getting along with Kurt's brother.

"If I don't make it for lunch, then how about dinner at my place? Cooper and I will cook?"

Rachel grinned, taking Finn's hand in hers. "That sounds perfect. It'll be nice to see Cooper again." Poor Rachel, she didn't know how much Cooper despised her.

"Yeah, bye guys." Blaine jogged off, pulling his cell phone out in the process and hitting speed dial number two. It rang three times before Kurt picked up.

"Babe, please talk to me." Blaine sighed down the phone, speed-walking through Central Park.

"_I'd love to, but I'm not your '_babe_'."_

"Cooper? What the hell are you doing answering Kurt's phone?" Blaine turned around and began to head the opposite way toward his apartment.

"_Kurt came storming into here about fifteen minutes ago. He locked himself in your room after throwing the cell phone at me and telling me he didn't want to speak to anyone. What did you do this time?_"

"Why does it have to be my fault?" Blaine switched ears.

"_It's always your fault," _Cooper replied. He could hear muted sounds in the background, a door creaking open and a hushed voice.

"Kurt?"

"_I don't want to talk to you!" _Blaine could actually _hear _Cooper smirk.

"_You put your foot in it this time, baby bro'. Now please get home. I don't want to deal with a diva for the rest of the day."_ There was the sound of something hitting Cooper and then something being thrown back.

"I'm on my way." Blaine clicked 'end call' and then jogged the rest of the way.

* * *

**See you next week guys :) Reviews always welcome!**


	9. Raise Your Glass

**Hey! **

**So this chapter I do have to warn you, there is no actual smut (because I cannot write that to save my life -and hey if you want to write some and send it me I'll think about publishing it as missing scenes or something) but there is mentions of sex and language that is associated with sex.**

**If you don't want to read it, then by all means skip this chapter and just wait for next week. It's just kind of a filler chapter anyway.**

**As some of you might have seen I have recently uploaded a new fic I have been working on its called 'Sweet Child Of Mine' and should be updated next Wednesday -maybe Thursday because I'm busy on Wednesday.**

**This is slighter smaller than my other chapters -at least I think it is. **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Finn was sprawled out on the couch in Rachel and Kurt's apartment, watching a football game with Blaine who was sat in a smaller arm chair. Kurt was cooking something that smelt delicious in the kitchen, and Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt jumped out of his skin when Finn cried, "That was not fair! Come on, man!" It took all his strength to hold up the pot of spaghetti sauce that he was stirring. Blaine joined in, shouting profanities at something the players did. _Typical men,_ Kurt thought.

"We need to separate them." Kurt was positive he was going to have a heart attack at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Can people _stop_ scaring me? My heart can't handle it," he sighed, ignoring Rachel and continuing to stir the sauce.

"Sorry," Rachel hopped up on the kitchen counter and began picking at a piece of bread, "but they're getting too close." Kurt inclined his head to peep at his boyfriend and step-brother who, in his mind, were doing no harm as they sat together watching the game. It was only when they started screaming that they got scary.

"They seem fine, Rach."

"Aren't you worried Blaine might, I don't know, find a new best friend in your step-brother?" Kurt narrowed his cerulean eyes.

"Rachel, Blaine's my boyfriend and, as much as he is _also _my best friend, I'm not worried. In fact, I'm glad they get along so well." Kurt pottered about their miniature kitchen, cleaning up as he went along.

"Kurt, they met each other in person other just over a month ago, and Finn's only been round here about four times. Each time they've sat in our living room, completely ignoring their other halves and watching a football game until dinner is ready."

"So? Don't you want your brother and your boyfriend to be good friends? I know I do." Kurt muttered to himself as he opened the dishwasher and put in some dirty plates from lunch.

"I guess. But maybe we need to be more," Rachel mused over what to say next, "_seductive_."

Kurt almost choked. "You're telling me that we need to be sexier around them to get their attention, because they aren't giving us any?" Rachel nodded. "Now, I can only speak for myself, but Blaine gives me _plenty_ of attention, thank you very much."

"Oh trust me, I _know_," she uttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, closing the dishwasher door and stretching his back.

"Nothing. And I'm not saying our sex lives need to be more exciting," she took a thoughtful pause, "no scrap that, mine does."

Kurt chuckled, walking over to stand in front of Rachel before looking up at her caringly.

"Spice it up then."

"And just how do I do that?" She groaned, taking Kurt's smooth face in her hands.

"I don't know whether I should be giving you sex advice Rachel, I'm not familiar with your anatomy."

"Please Kurt, you and Blaine seem to be fine, especially with all the noise you guys make," Kurt quickly moved out of the way of Rachel.

"We do not make _that _much noise!" he whispered harshly.

"Sure you don't. '_Kurt, you're so amazing – Oh, Kurt right there. Blaine, oh my God, Blaine!'"_

"Yeah?" Blaine yelled from the living room and Kurt instantly slapped his hand over Rachel's mouth, his face tinting a soft pink.

"Nothing, she was just…" Kurt didn't know how to finish that sentence. So instead, he changed the subject altogether. "Dinner's ready!" Kurt called into the living room, removing his hand from Rachel's mouth and glaring at her to keep her quiet.

Blaine and Finn came strolling in, talking about a touchdown that shouldn't have happened. They took their seats next to one another and waited patiently for their food. Kurt felt like a housewife, cooking and serving to both men.

Rachel hopped down from the counter, smirking at Kurt who refused to look at her. She pecked Finn on the cheek before asking if anyone wanted a drink.

"You got any beer?"

"Fridge," Kurt replied, spooning out some sauce onto the pasta.

As soon as the food was deposited on the plates, Kurt took his respective seat beside Blaine, kissing him chastely.

"Was it a good game?" Kurt asked, twizzling his fork around in the pasta.

"It was okay," Finn replied, his mouth full. Kurt rolled his eyes – oh, how he hadn't missed _that_. "Some stupid tackles and a touchdown that shouldn't have happened, but overall it was a decent game." Kurt nodded, not really interested: he was only making polite conversation, and at the same time trying to not look Rachel directly in her amused brown eyes.

"Glad it was a good game baby, but later I was thinking about showing you a good game too." Blaine physically choked on his pasta, and Kurt patted him a few times on the back enabling him to breath normally again.

"That has to be the lamest line I have ever heard Rachel."

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to tell them what I was doing before?" Rachel smirked.

"That was a great line Rachel! I might have to use that sometime!" Kurt mocked and hunched his shoulders over his food. Blaine looked at him quizzically, but he just shook it off with an _'I'll tell you later'_ look.

"I forgot to ask, how long are you here for Finn?" Blaine questioned, making sure to swallow his mouthful of food before speaking. The first time he had ever spoken with his mouthful in front of Kurt, he had received a rather harsh slap to the back of his head and now he knew not to make that mistake again.

"Oh, two more days. I've got something that I need to do tomorrow morning and then I'm flying back out to Ohio Thursday night." Rachel frowned and kissed her boyfriend lovingly.

"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow night I've got two courtside tickets to an NBA game."

"Courtside! Dude, that's awesome, how did you get them?"

"My Dad knows some people that know some other people and he offered them to Cooper, but Cooper's working, so he gave them to me and you're the only person I know who'd want to go with me."

"I want to go with you," Kurt protested.

Blaine turned his head slowly to eye his boyfriend. "_You_ want to go to a basketball game with me?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Fair point. Have fun Finn." He returned to eating his food while the two discussed basketball. Rachel rolled her eyes yet again. She had had just about enough of sports talk to last her the whole year. It was time to get her sexy on.

She waited patiently for Finn to finish his dinner, and even a little while longer while they finished their discussion about up and coming basketball players. Kurt frowned when Blaine happened to mention that one of them was pretty cute.

"Not being funny sweetie, but you couldn't date a basketball player even if you wanted to." Kurt stood and began to clear up their empty plates. "You're too short." He patted Blaine on the head, grabbing a fist full of his curls and forcing a kiss on him. Blaine certainly wasn't complaining, as he happened to like when Kurt got jealous and defensive.

Rachel took this as her chance. After whispering in Finn's ear, the two were up in seconds, giggling all the way to their bedroom.

"Thank god she did that," Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips.

"Oh, so the only reason you kissed me then was to let Rachel whisper naughty things into your step-brother's ear, in order to ease the sexual tension that's been here since I heard Rachel mocking the noises we make whilst in the throes of passion," Blaine smiled, standing and helping his boyfriend clear up.

"You heard that, huh?" Kurt said, handing Blaine a plate to put in the dishwasher.

"How could I not? She was practically screaming it. Although, I do have to say that the look on Finn's face was _priceless_." He chuckled, giving the last plate to Kurt.

"I wish I could have seen it," he replied, closing the dishwasher door, not before adding a tablet.

"Also, she was pretty accurate in describing you," Blaine pursed his lips, raising one eyebrow and smirking seductively at his boyfriend.

"Oh _really_? Well -" Kurt was silenced by a moan emanating from Rachel's room. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Nothing he could say would make the moment _more_ awkward.

Deciding he would give Rachel a taste of her own medicine, he edged closer to Blaine. Kurt dipped his head to kiss Blaine's plump lips. It was soft and sweet, but soon gained fever and desire. It didn't take him long to have Blaine dissolving in his grasp, his hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Please don't tell me you're turned on by Rachel and Finn's sex noises," Blaine stuttered as Kurt began to pay close attention to that spot on his neck, biting and sucking for all he was worth.

"Don't be silly. I'm turned on by _you_. But right now, my drive is to show Rachel just what noises we make."

"You do realise that that's _my_ sister and _your_ brother in there?" Blaine tried to hold himself up, but was failing drastically. Kurt had returned to his neck and was slowly making his way down his collar and chest, kissing at all the exposed skin from his undone buttons, an action which was _achingly_ slow.

"I'm well aware. And I'm also aware that if I don't get to my bedroom in the next few seconds, I may just have to ravish you right here." Blaine miraculously gained his strength back, gathering fistfuls of his boyfriend's shirt and shoving him backwards, kissing that smirk off his beautiful face.

"You honestly have no idea what you do to me."

"How about you show me?" Kurt groaned as Blaine literally ripped his shirt off his chest. "And you can buy me a new one."

"I'll buy you twenty if I get to rip them _all_ off of you," Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt until his knees hit the back of his bed. He straddled his boyfriend's thighs and kissed with so much passion Kurt thought he might set alight.

"Suck it Rachel," were his last words before he fell into a world of bliss.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Blaine pants after just coming down from his high. He's completely naked, and covered by a thin sheet, as is Kurt.

They didn't know where it came from, but somehow it had become almost a competition with Rachel and Finn. Kurt could safely say he had never done that before.

"Interesting," Kurt repeated. "Never thought I'd do that." He titled his head on the pillow to look at his sweat covered boyfriend. Blaine looked even more stunning after sex, if that was possible. His hair was messed like crazy curls soaked with perspiration and his face a little red while his lips were swollen from kissing. Kurt's hand was tangled with Blaine's as they lay side by side, trying to regain their breath.

"Yeah," Blaine didn't sound as surprised as Kurt.

"Please don't tell me you've done that before…" He hoisted himself up on his elbow, pulling the sheet further over his lower half.

"_That_? No. Something similar? _Yes_. Cooper's a little curious."

"Cooper? Why does that not surprise me?" Smiling, Blaine tangled his leg with his boyfriend's and scooted closer, pushing Kurt to lay flat on his back before resting his hands on Kurt's warm chest.

"Because he's an idiot." Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, who was hovering over him. He tangled a hand in Blaine's curls and brought him down for a kiss. It was gentle and relaxed, their heart rates only just returning to normal.

Their moment didn't last for long as someone knocked on their bedroom door and, without waiting for an answer, flung it open.

"Rachel! What the _hell_?" She was wearing a white dressing gown, tied tightly around her waist, her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked a little flushed.

Kurt grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over Blaine, who had his head buried in Kurt's shoulder, chuckling silently at the surreal moment.

"What do you mean 'What the hell'? What the _hell _was that all about?"

"You participated too."

Rachel cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes glazing over with reluctant agreement. "Touché." She shuffled on her knees closer to the two before slotting herself in between them, forcing Blaine nearly off the bed. Kurt had to lean over and grab him so he didn't fall off and reveal, well, _everything._

"Finn's taking a shower. Then we thought we'd go out for a few drinks. It's my day off tomorrow, so I can do whatever." Blaine sat himself up; making sure the sheet was covering everything that needed to be covered.

"I have to work late tomorrow, so I can't come out with you. That's not a problem is it? I mean, you have Finn."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I can find things to keep me occupied." Blaine held back a smile.

"So who won?"

"_Kurt_!" Rachel and Blaine shouted in unison.

"What? If it _was_ a competition, who won?" he inquired innocently.

"It wasn't a competition, Kurt. Let's just pretend that it never happened."

"I can't do that. I won't have any blackmail if I do that. It happened and none of you are ever living it down."

"Not even me?" Blaine scrutinised.

"You don't actually think I would miss out on the opportunity to tell Cooper, do you?" Blaine folded his arms over his bare chest, all the while keeping a tight hold on the sheet covering the rest of him.

"Do you think Finn will have finished in the shower by now? I really need to wash this situation off me." Blaine asked Rachel, who shrugged her shoulders and began prodding at Blaine's neck.

"That is lovely hickey you are sporting there, my brother."

"Kurt!" Blaine complained. "I said no hickeys. I have work tomorrow." Kurt shrugged, not interested. "I didn't give you hickeys."

"I work in a shop. You are not _allowed _to give me hickeys I am unable to cover."

"I work with children!" Blaine protested while Rachel burst into a fit of giggles.

"They'll have a field day." Rachel snorted.

"To be honest, it's not them I'm bothered about. It's Santana." Kurt let out a breath of air and joined Rachel's giggling. "Okay, that's it." Blaine had had enough. He wrapped the sheet around his lower half, climbed precariously over Rachel so he was on top of Kurt, pinning him down by his wrists. He dipped his head and began sucking dangerously hard on his neck, and in a really noticeable place. Kurt was giggling and squirming under Blaine trying to push him off, but everything was failing. Rachel was trying to tickle Blaine's sides, but to her dismay he wasn't ticklish. Eventually she gave up and just watched the scene play out in front of her. Kurt ultimately gave up too, his wriggling coming to an end, letting Blaine continue sucking on his neck like a vampire.

"Rachel, what are you still doing here?" Kurt questioned breathlessly.

"Oh right. I thought you were going to stop. I'll just go see if Finn's out of the shower yet." She quickly scurried off, thoroughly embarrassed. Blaine began to chuckle, moving away from Kurt's neck and placing light kisses down his chest.

"Now you have your own hickey, I really need to shower. So if you don't mind," Blaine clambered off Kurt, searching for his underwear in the pile of clothes by Kurt's bed. Kurt stayed silent, watching his boyfriend put on his boxers and then stroll out of the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Kurt sat up in bed, leaning over to find his own underwear, then wandering to the floor length mirror and examining his neck. It was red raw.

"Thanks Blaine," he murmured.

Finding his stage makeup bag in his dresser draw, he pulled out his concealer and began to dab at the hickey just underneath his jaw.

It was then that he heard two screams. One much deeper than the other and one seemingly more terrified. He peered around his bedroom door to where the sound had originated, spotted Rachel doing the same, and then turned his attention to a mortified looking Blaine, and an even _more_ horrified looking Finn, who was also stark naked.

Kurt burst into laughter.

"Uh, there were no towels. I thought I could make it. Obviously not," Finn said, standing in the bathroom doorway his hands placed over his junk.

Blaine's eyes were wide with alarm as he made his way back to Kurt, who was still hysterically laughing. Rachel grabbed Finn by the arm and dragged him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

Blaine made his way to the bed and sat down, his expression unchanged.

"Well that was something I never thought I'd see." Kurt sat on the floor, unable to contain his laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. As always reviews are welcome :)**


	10. Sugar We're Going Down

**Is it Friday already? Wow.**

**I think I should apologise in advance for what happens in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**I've noticed my chapters are pretty short, but I'm getting what I need to in each, so I guess that's good.**

**Happy Friday guys!**

* * *

"Good evening boys!" Rachel squeaked as she entered her apartment, shopping bags in hand. She tried to balance her mail in the other while closing the door with her foot. Blaine and Kurt nodded in her direction and then turned back to their conversation. Rachel found it cute that the two were so comfortable around one another, as opposed to her feelings at the beginning. She watched them while she put away the few groceries she had bought. They were snuggled up on the couch with one another, hands intertwined. Kurt's back was against Blaine's chest, his head twisted at an angle to look up at his boyfriend.

That reminded her. "Oh, Kurt, Finn's coming over again. He's staying for two weeks this time though!" She was very excited to have her boyfriend there for a longer period of time.

She paraded over to the couch and nudged at Kurt's legs until he moved them enough for her to slip underneath and then placed them on her lap.

"Two weeks? What's he doing here for two weeks?" Rachel shrugged, sensing the judgement in her best friend's tone.

"What's wrong with him being here for two weeks? Blaine's been here longer than two weeks. Actually, I think this is his _third_ week here." She looked at Blaine pointedly.

"That's not true, I went home yesterday," he mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Regardless of that Rachel, we are crowded enough. Maybe you should think about getting a bigger place." Kurt tilted his head slightly back, exposing his neck to Blaine's lips and teeth.

"Why would I want to get a bigger place? It's not like he's moving in." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest, glaring down at nothing in particular. She didn't want to start an argument with Kurt, but she could feel it in the air. She could sense something brewing and she was begging herself to just _shut the hell up _before she said something that she'd regret, but she couldn't.

"Blaine should move in if that's the case. I don't think I've come home from work when Blaine isn't here. And no offence, sweetie, you're my brother and I love you," she said, turning her head to Blaine who looked up at her, frozen in his place behind Kurt, "but it's getting kind of annoying."

Blaine was about to speak, but Kurt got there first. "Whoa, _excuse me_ for having my boyfriend over. So it's okay to have yours over, but it's not okay for me to have mine?"

"Kurt, I didn't say that,"

"I know what you said, Rachel," he barked.

"You obviously don't since you just made a point that isn't even relevant." She screeched, shoving Kurt's legs off her and standing up. She placed her hands on her petite hips. "You know what, _fine_. You just have Blaine over here all the time and I won't have Finn round at all. And you know what, yeah, maybe I will move out. Maybe you'll get the peace you've always wanted." She stomped her way to her bedroom without another word, slamming the door harshly.

There was silence between Kurt and Blaine for a long while. Kurt thought about what had just happened, running it in his head over and over, and Blaine was trying to pluck up the courage to confront Kurt about what he had just said. Brave as he was, Blaine did want to still be alive when he left Kurt's apartment tonight. But he knew he had to say something. Rachel was upset and Kurt had been the one to make her that way.

"Kurt."

"Don't say it Blaine." Kurt held his pointer finger in the air, effectively silencing his boyfriend.

Blaine tried again. "Kurt, that wasn't very nice of you."

"That was perfectly reasonable of me. You don't live here Blaine, and you won't understand what I'll have to endure for those two weeks," he sighed in defeat.

"Rachel has to cope with us two, and I'm sure that's not fair on her. Look, if it's that bad come stay with me. I certainly won't mind it and Cooper won't be bothered." Blaine reasoned.

"No, Blaine. This is my apartment. I pay for half so I get to stay here. Finn should stay in a hotel or something."

"Kurt, now you're being a hypocrite. I stay here like all the time, and _I_ have the bigger apartment. There's no logic for me to be here as often as I am."

"If it's such a problem for you then maybe you shouldn't be here all the time," Kurt shifted, pulling himself out of Blaine's arms and scooting across the couch.

"What are you saying, Kurt? You don't want me here? Because if you don't that's fine, I'll leave." Kurt didn't reply. "Look, all I'm trying to say is Rachel is your best friend, and Finn is you step-brother. You should be more accepting of them together. I know you haven't been as nice as you could have since you found out about them."

"Maybe that's because I was lied to from the beginning, by everyone I loved." Blaine didn't mention that Kurt indirectly told him he loved him. Now wasn't the best time for that kind of declaration. "You don't understand Blaine."

"Well, explain it to me." Blaine didn't mean to snap, but Kurt was being so unreasonable and he wanted to know why.

Kurt looked hurt by Blaine's outburst. He bugged his eyes out at him, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out, acting tough.

"You know what, maybe you should leave Blaine," Kurt sighed under his breath. He didn't really want to kick Blaine out, but he was going to crack sooner or later, and he rather not Blaine saw that.

"_Fine_." Blaine toed on his shoes and quickly grabbed his jacket, not turning once to look back.

Kurt didn't mean for that to happen. His eyes began to well. Why was he so stupid? He was the most argumentative person you would ever meet. One argument with his best friend wasn't enough - he just _had _to drag his boyfriend into it too.

After wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he scooted off the couch and tip toed his way to Rachel's room. Knocking once on her door, he collapsed against it and waited for her to come around.

A few seconds later, she opened the door to find a sobbing Kurt, head between his knees as he rocked back and forth. She gathered him in her arms and directed him to her bed, closing the door behind them. It didn't matter how angry she was with him. He was still her best friend and he was hurting, and she wouldn't allow that.

* * *

"_Hi."_

"Hi," Kurt mumbled.

"_What's up?"_ Blaine sounded distant and vague, like he wasn't really there.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"_So talk."_ He knew that he shouldn't be bitter, but he was annoyed with Kurt.

"Can I come over?"

"_I guess."_ Kurt ended the call without saying bye. He grabbed his jacket and keys, and was out of the apartment in seconds with Rachel waving him goodbye and wishing him luck.

It took him just under twenty minutes to reach Blaine's apartment, the subways were exceptionally busy at that time in the evening. Before he had the chance to knock, Blaine opened the door for him, looking flustered as if he had been crying a lot. Kurt felt terrible, looking at the man before him. It had only been about an hour since their little fight and Rachel had been the one to convince him to go to Blaine's so quickly.

"You want a drink or anything?" Blaine offered awkwardly, unsure of where this was going. He hated feeling like this with his own boyfriend, so cautious and uncertain.

"I'm okay, thank you." Kurt's formality brought Blaine to a halt. He sat down beside him on the leather couch, waiting patiently for Kurt to do the talking.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Blaine nodded. He knew that he was, but he felt better hearing it. "I was out of line and I'm sorry. Rachel and I made up, if that's any consolation."

"That's good." Blaine replied, a little distant.

"I just," Kurt inhaled deeply, conjuring up in his mind what to say next,

"You don't know what Rachel and Finn's relationship is like. They're rocky and full of hurt and pain, and I can't see either of them go through that again. I guess I'm just looking out for them both, and that's why I've been so reluctant for them to be together. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts for the hundredth time." Blaine nodded and shuffled closer to Kurt, taking his hand in his.

"While I completely understand where you're coming from - my brother's not so great with relationships either and, to be quite honest, neither is my best friend, but you're being paranoid and if I'm honest a little selfish."

Kurt scoffed. "_Selfish_! How am I being selfish?"

"You're thinking about yourself. You're more bothered about the implications their relationship may have on you than what it might do to them." From the expression of Kurt's face, Blaine knew that he had stepped in it.

"I am not being selfish, Blaine. I'm trying to make sure they don't get themselves hurt!" Kurt was beginning to raise his voice, and Blaine knew this would end up as another argument, which he certainly didn't want, but right now it was inevitable.

"That might be one of the reasons, but you know as much as I do, that you don't want to have to put them together again after they fall apart. It's too much effort for you, and I understand that, I wouldn't want to do it either. But Rachel is your friend, she needs you."

"Stop psychoanalysing me." Blaine laughed, he thought Kurt was joking, but after seeing the look on his face he realised it wasn't a joke - Kurt was being _serious_.

"I'm not psychoanalysing you, Kurt. I'm trying to help you understand this."

"I don't want your help!" Kurt got to his feet.

"Then why did you call me?" Blaine shouted back, waving his hands about angrily at Kurt.

"I-I wanted to say I was sorry, that's all. I didn't expect to come over here and get a lecture; I've already had enough of them in the past hour!"

"I'm not giving you a lecture, Kurt, why can't you see that? I-I'm trying to help you!"

"You sound like your Father." Blaine took a step back; he did _not_ just say that. Kurt looked shocked, like he was thinking it but he hadn't meant for it to actually come out.

"What did you just say?" Kurt spun on his heels to see Cooper glaring at him.

"I – _Blaine_."

But Blaine wouldn't look at him: Kurt had crossed the line, and he knew it.

"How would you know what our Father's like? You've never met the guy. You're basing your assumption on what we have told you. And for your information, Blaine is _nothing _like that dickhead we call Dad!" Kurt worried his bottom lip. He knew Cooper could get feisty - Blaine had the same temper - but Kurt had never seen him this way before. His eyes were wide, as were Cooper's.

"Now, I don't know about you but -"

"Coop just leave it," Blaine interrupted

"No Blaine, I won't _leave it_. I don't care if he's your precious boyfriend. He is _not _getting away with talking to you like that!" Cooper turned his attention back to Kurt, who was still speechless. "I think you should leave Kurt."

Kurt glanced from brother to brother. Blaine was staring at the floor while Cooper was staring at Kurt.

"Blaine I'm -"

"I said leave Kurt!" Cooper yelled, startling him. He took one last look at Blaine, hoping to see any sign that he should stay. But there was nothing. Not even a flicker – _nothing_. Kurt wanted to curl up in a ball and cry his eyes out.

He knew he couldn't stay here any longer, so he quietly made his way to the door, avoiding Cooper's glare. He turned one last time to look at Blaine, whose eyes were clouded with so much hurt it that pained Kurt to look at his contorted face. Without another word, Kurt noiselessly closed the door behind him.

Once the sound of the door shutting could be heard, Cooper took two steps forward, meeting Blaine in a hug. Blaine curled his arms around his brother and sobbed into his shoulder. Cooper hugged him like he had never before, holding the smaller, younger man to his chest and swaying him slightly as if he were rocking a baby. He let Blaine soak his clean shirt with tears. It had been years since he'd seen his brother this upset, and it made his heart ache: he hated seeing Blaine anything but happy, and these past few months Blaine had been the happiest he had in years.

Cooper relished in his happiness. It made him content to know his brother was so cheerful and so obviously in love. _In love_, that's what he was. Blaine was in love with Kurt, and after what Kurt had just said to him, he didn't know if it could ever be forgiven. Cooper certainly wouldn't forget, forgive maybe, but forget no way. Blaine was _nothing_ like his Father. He was kind, caring, loving and just overall perfect. He wasn't one bit like the cold-hearted, calloused and plain evil that their father was. And he never would be. It just wasn't in his nature.

Blaine began to mumble something into Coopers shoulder. "What's that?" Cooper whispered.

"I'm not like him. I'm not. I can't be," he stuttered, and it brought tears to Cooper's eyes.

"No, you're not. He was wrong to say that. You're perfect Blaine, believe that. Do you believe me?" No response. "Blaine," Cooper pulled him away, holding him at arm's length. "Do you believe me?"

Blaine nodded, and then tightened his arms around his brother. His crying had stopped and now it was just the occasional hiccup and snivel, but it still pained Cooper to see it.

Cooper was still processing what Kurt had said. He didn't understand how someone who clearly loved his brother could say something so hurtful -something he knew would hurt him.

That night Cooper and Blaine fell asleep snuggled up together on the couch. Cooper would never let anybody hurt his brother like that, even if Blaine loved Kurt.

* * *

**Sorry for the angst I guess! Please don't hurt me.**

**P.s I've recently started writing drabbles and posting them on my Tumblr. I've written some for my other fic that's being updated right now, but I've not posted them yet. As soon as it's finished I will post them & y'all can head over there and read them. I'll post links to it on here as well.**

**I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr for all kinds of drabbles so if you have any requests for any of my fics or just a random idea you want me to write, feel free to drop one in my ask. It can be anonymous I shall respond and try to do all. (As long as I don't get something silly like 'Klaine as unicorns' like I did the other day.)_  
_**

**If you have the time and are lovely enough, please review it would mean a lot. Until next Friday my friends. (Or Wednesday for those of you reading Sweet Child Of Mine.)**


	11. Ambition Is Critical

**Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry for not updating on time. I've been so busy an then I got super ill and ugh, it's just not been a good week for me.**

**I'm also sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger last chapter, oops.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna' shut up and leave you to get reading.**

* * *

A week.

That's how long Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt for. One whole week. And it was slowly but surely killing him. Cooper was getting annoyed with his moping. Santana was getting annoyed with his moping. His students were getting annoyed with his moping. Hell, even _he _was getting annoyed with his moping. He just didn't know what to do.

The bell rang, tugging Blaine from the internal battle he was having with his mind. He dismissed his class, telling them to put their completed essays at the edge of his desk.

He sat at his desk for a few minutes longer, contemplating what to do. He had been like this all week, not really on Earth at all, lost in his mind as thought about Kurt, and dwelled on their relationship. He thought about how much he missed him, how much he wanted to tell him he loved him, and how much he wanted to kiss him senseless.

But he couldn't do any of that.

"Hey D-bag. Stopped your pity party yet?" Santana sauntered into his classroom, dropping a brown paper bag on his desk and shifting some papers so she could sit on it. "I brought you a donut, and here's your coffee." She said, handing him a warm Styrofoam cup. He accepted it and pulled off his glasses, laying his head back in his chair.

"Blaine, you need to cheer the fuck up." He frowned at Santana. "Go out; hook up with some random guy. You just _really_ need to get over Porcelain."

"I am not going to hook up with some guy, Santana. I don't even know if Kurt and I are broken up."

"You haven't spoken to the guy in a week, _of course_ you don't know. You need to talk him, to tell him it's over and then come out to some gay bars with me."

Blaine sighed. "I don't want it to be over."

"Blaine, do you not remember what he said to you? He doesn't deserve you at all." Santana knew what Blaine's Dad was like as she had met him once, and it had been the worst hour of her life. He was patronising and thought of himself as superior, which did _not_ sit well with Santana. Kurt didn't have any right to say Blaine was like his father, because he most definitely _wasn't_.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." She rolled her eyes at his defensive sarcastic tone.

"Sweetie, come on. You either kiss and make up, or find yourself a rebound. And please let me help you find a rebound. I could do with a night out." Blaine shook his head, standing up to walk around his empty classroom, picking up pieces of paper and pens that his students had left behind.

"I am not going to find myself a rebound."

"Because you're still with Porcelain?"

"Santana, can you just…" Blaine didn't know what to say: he honestly didn't know if he was still with Kurt. Had they broken up? He would never know if he just gained the courage to pick up the damn phone and call him. But a part of him, in the far depths of his mind, didn't want to call him, because hearing Kurt say that it was over made it all the more real. Blaine was perfectly okay with pretending that it was just a petty fight and they would come out of it the other side, even though he knew the odds were against him.

"I don't want to speak to him about it, okay? So just drop it."

"So, does that mean we can hit the town?" Santana chirped.

"No!" Her eyes widened at Blaine's aggressive tone. She hopped down from his desk, cautiously walked over to him and took him by the shoulders. In her heels she was about an inch taller than him, which gave her the advantage.

"You need to cool off. I want you to go to the gym, and I want you to punch the living daylights out of that punching bag. I want you to take a shower and then I want you to come back, clear headed and refreshed. Then we'll discuss this." She placed a light kiss to his forehead and led him out of the door, down the hallway and to the gym.

He was like a zombie, emotionless on the exterior, but dying inside. She let him change into his gym clothes, and then left him once he was attacking the punching bag, smiling to herself. He would be okay. She would help him through this. But first off she needed reinforcements.

**Dr Dapper, I need you.** **–S**

She sent a text off to Cooper. Blaine clearly wasn't over Kurt and, by the looks of it; he was never going to be, unless she could just get them together and talk things out. And for that, she needed Cooper's help.

* * *

Cooper bolted upright on the couch when Santana opened his apartment door, Blaine traipsing behind.

"What's the deal San - _oh_." Cooper didn't need to say anymore. He knew what this was about. His brother. Blaine looked like crap, absolute crap. He was like a lost puppy roaming the streets; never sure on where to go, not staying in one place for too long, afraid he might get hurt. He couldn't stand still, and was fidgeting constantly. Santana had managed to drag the twitching mess to the couch and then gestured with her head for Cooper to come to the kitchen.

"I did what you told me. I'm just waiting for her to do it now." Santana nodded, heading to the fridge, pulling out two diet cokes. "When you said he was bad, I thought I knew what I was in for. But _this_, this is the worst I've seen him all week." She looked sympathetically to Blaine, who was fiddling with the TV remote, switching channels too fast for him to be able to see what was on them.

"I had to tell him to go to the gym at work today. He snapped at me, really bad. It's been years since I've seen him like that."

"As much as I'm still pissed at what Kurt said to him, I wish they would make up. They make each other happy. I don't know why they can't see that." Cooper sighed, resting his head in the palms of his hands, his elbows balancing on the edge of the kitchen counter.

The tension in the room could be cut with a butcher's knife, and it was making Santana really uncomfortable. She was buttering some bread when she spotted Blaine's head shoot up. She looked curiously to Cooper who placed his finger over his lips, with a look that said _'Wait until he comes to us.'_

"Coop," Cooper twisted his head to see his brother approaching him. "Rachel wants to see me, she says it's urgent."

"You have to go," he insisted.

"But, K - he's gonna -"

"Stuff Kurt, you need to be there for your sister, not him," Blaine flinched at the mention of Kurt's name.

"Just go Blaine, your sister needs you. She knows what's gone on so she won't ask you round unless it was serious. Just go sweetie. You don't have to stay long." Blaine glanced from Santana to his brother, and then back again.

"I guess so. I won't be long, I _promise._" Blaine's mouth twitched at the sides. He tugged on his jacket and was out of the door in a flash.

"Sure, you won't." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, he won't be out all night _at all._" Cooper giggled, stealing a piece of buttered bread from Santana's plate.

"So, will you come to a gay bar with me?" He furrowed his brows at his friend.

"You're joking?" His speech was muffled by the bread in his mouth.

"No, I'm being serious. I need a wingman, and now Blaine's gonna be back with his butt-buddy I can have the next best thing."

"You do realise I'm straight, right?"

She shrugged. "So, it'll be great to watch you get hit on by tons of guys." Cooper contemplated this for a while.

"Sure, why not."

"Can we go now then? It's not like midget's gonna be back tonight." Santana smiled at him.

"Yeah, just let me change." She buttered another piece of bread: drinking on an empty stomach was not a good idea, and she planned on getting so off her face she would sleep with a _guy _if they asked nicely.

* * *

Blaine didn't know what he was doing. What was he thinking going round to Rachel's in the state he was in? He really hoped Kurt wasn't home, but then again, if he wasn't, Blaine would be wondering where he was and, then it would make him feel worse than he did now. What if he was with another guy? _No,_ Kurt was not like that. He wouldn't move on that fast, would he? _No,_ Blaine wasn't questioning it; he wasn't even going to think about it.

He approached Rachel's building with haste, slowing down once he reached the stairs. Usually, he would take them two by two, eagerly racing to get up and see Kurt. Now he went slowly, gingerly. The closer he got to the apartment, the more reality set it. Reaching the third set of stairs, he sped up a little, just wanting to get this over and done with so he could go home, take a long freezing cold shower and watch _The Notebook_.

"Oh, hey Blaine," a familiar voice called. Blaine looked up from the carpeted floor to see Finn a few yards in front of him, just leaving Rachel's apartment.

"Hey," He mumbled in reply. "Rachel in?"

"Yeah, she just sent me out to pick up our Chinese food. You want anything while I'm there?"

"Oh, no thanks, I won't be staying long." Blaine said softly as he stopped walking to stand next to Finn.

"Right, well the place she wants me to go is like ten minutes away, so I should be about twenty minutes. If I don't see you, I'll catch up with you sometime." Blaine nodded and fist-bumped Finn. God, he missed being close to them all. They were like his second family. Well, Rachel _was_ his family, but he missed having the friendly closeness that he didn't have with anyone but his brother and Santana.

It was nice meeting new people and feeling like you had a lifetime's history with them. It made him feel lucky.

"Yeah, later," Blaine waved as Finn jogged down the steps.

Knocking on Rachel's door a few seconds later, Kurt opened it. If Blaine was being honest, Kurt had let it slip. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and what appeared to be one of Blaine's old college t-shirts. _That_ alone caused Blaine's mouth to twitch.

"Hi," he looked up at Kurt, catching him directly in his bloodshot eyes. Kurt didn't say anything. He just opened the door wide enough to let Blaine pass him without bodily contact. Rachel was in the living room, smiling sorrowfully at Blaine.

"Boys, take a seat."

"No, Rachel you did not call him round here to do this. I am not participating in this _intervention._" Kurt sighed, his voice groggy and weak.

"It's not up for discussion Kurt, sit," she ordered. The two did as they were told, Kurt occupying the chair and Blaine occupying the couch next to where Rachel was. "Now, I texted you Blaine because this _is_ an emergency, and I need to be sure that you'd come. You two need to suck up your problems and sort this _thing _between you out. It's killing me, it's killing Cooper, and you're not only hurting yourselves, but everyone around you. Now, I can't speak for you Blaine, but Kurt's been miserable this past week."

"I have not." Kurt didn't sound convincing at all.

"And from what Cooper tells me, you've been crap too." Blaine dropped his head, letting his chin fall to his chest. "Now, I'm going to leave you until Finn gets back with my Chinese. Sort this out because I can't deal with it anymore." Rachel left the room, the awkwardness in the room being left behind.

Blaine stared at his hands for a few more seconds, plucking up the courage to speak. And just as he did, apparently Kurt had gained the courage too.

"I - no, I -" They smiled at each other, but then quickly looked down. Blaine had never felt more awkward in his life.

A shuffling sound came from Kurt's direction and, when Blaine looked up, Kurt was crossing the short distance to the couch and sitting beside Blaine. He inhaled deeply, as if breathing in could gather the words that he needed to say this to Blaine.

It apparently worked.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, you have no idea how much I've wanted to call you and just tell you that. I've lay awake every night thinking about it, should I call you? Should I call Cooper?" Kurt noticeable flinched. "I never had the guts to do it. Somebody else had to do it for me." Blaine didn't speak; he waited for Kurt to finish as he sensed that wasn't all he wanted to say. "I don't know why I said it. I wanted to hurt you, I guess. And I shouldn't have. That was so out of line, and I just wanted you to know that I couldn't be sorrier." Blaine nodded, staying silent. "I hope you can forgive me." Kurt took Blaine's clammy hand in his. Blaine didn't move away, he just squeezed Kurt's hand. He had missed his touch so much that it pained him. His heart ached with the love that he had for this man in front of him.

"I don't know what else to say," Kurt continued, "apart from I wish I could take it back. I'd do everything differently." Kurt moved his free hand to cup Blaine's face, turning him so he could look at Kurt's distraught face. "If you don't forgive, me I can understand, and if you don't want to be with me," Kurt paused, "I guess I'll just have to live with it. But I wanted you to know that," He took another thoughtful pause, swallowing loudly, his heart thumping that hard in his chest he was sure Blaine could hear it.

"Wow, I'm so nervous and I don't even know why. You make me nervous. God, I love you." Blaine tensed. He didn't know why because he loved Kurt too, but voicing it made it real. And that _terrified_ Blaine. He had never loved anyone before, and he had never really had anyone love him in this way. "Don't feel obliged to say it back, I certainly don't expect it. I just - you have to know - before you walk away, you have to know how much this relationship meant to me, _still_ means to me. I love you Blaine, I've never felt this for anyone before, and it's terrifying me. I know it might sound cliché, but my heart does this weird fluttering thing when I'm near you. I get these butterflies in my stomach, and I just want to be with you forever and that thought alone makes me feel sick. I love you," Kurt sighed, gaining his breath back.

Blaine was crying. Tears were falling freely from his eyes, racing down his hot cheeks and dropping onto his shirt. Kurt was crying too, his eyes had welled up and a single tiny tear had slipped down his cheek. Blaine moved ever so slightly closer to Kurt, wiping the tear with his calloused thumb. He ran his thumb down the length of Kurt's cheek bone, then down his jaw, under his chin and back up, skimming delicately over Kurt's lips. He very slowly closed the distance between their lips, capturing them in a dainty kiss, filled with tenderness and sweetness.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured against Kurt's mouth and then closed his mouth heavily down, kissing him with such passion and want that it shocked both men.

Regardless that he had never felt this way, Blaine knew this was love. And what he really wanted right now, what he really _needed _was for Kurt to show him how much he loved him, in a much more intimate way.

"I know this may ruin the moment," Blaine said, pulling away with a smack of lips. "But I really, really want you right now."

"You have me," Kurt whispered back. Blaine didn't think he had ever heard a whisper so quiet - it was barely audible. Kurt's eyes were still closed, his mouth venturing across Blaine's unshaven jaw, placing feather light kisses everywhere.

"No, I _want _you," Blaine persisted.

"Take me," Kurt murmured back, his mouth now on Blaine's neck. And Blaine knew Kurt understood what he meant.

"What if Rachel walks out, or Finn comes back in," Blaine asked, feeling as if he spoke louder than their hushed voices then the world would come crashing around him and this would all be a dream.

"Good point," Kurt stood up, his hand still clasped tightly with Blaine's. He led the man slowly to his bedroom, and from there let Blaine take charge. Their movements were so slow, so intimate Kurt felt like he was flying.

Blaine was fiddling with his belt buckle when Rachel burst in Kurt's room. They didn't move an inch, Blaine straddling Kurt, both shirtless and Blaine almost pant-less too.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, and I'm super glad you've made up but…" Kurt leant up on his elbows to see what Rachel was talking about. Blaine turned very slowly, collapsing so he was sat on Kurt's lap and hiding both their arousals.

"What is it, Rach?" Rachel stood at the door of Kurt's room, frozen still, a small white stick in her hand.

"Rachel, what is that?" Blaine mumbled, squinting to see what she was holding.

"Is that a…?" Kurt started to say, but he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her hands trembling.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Blaine, I got you some food since I just had a feeling you would be staying!" Finn's voice echoed through the apartment, breaking the silence that had formed between the three in Kurt's room.

Finn ventured to find Rachel, stopping at the door of Kurt's bedroom when he spotted her frozen, shoulders rigid. He glanced over to Kurt and Blaine, who were both shirtless. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's eyes were wide with shock.

"Guys, what's going on?" He looked down to Rachel's hands. "Rach, what's that?"

* * *

**Ah, finally updated! Phew, feels like a weight off my shoulders.**

**Hopefully, this chapter was a little cheerier and also there's a little twist ending there :) Oop!**

**Reviews welcome! **

**-Also I'd just like to say, the response I got from Sweet Child Of Mine was overwhelming and thank you so much to my readers for that.**

**Until next Friday. (Even though today is Sunday.)**


	12. Teenagers

**Well I've finally finished my first year at college! Wow, it was a fun but hectic year I'll tell y'all that! Now I've got New York City in the summer to look forward too, oop I'm so excited! :)**

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, it's got some lovely Burt Hummel in it & of course some sarcastic Cooper, what we all love eh? :) Well I certainly have a soft spot for Cooper being an ass to Kurt and Blaine, personally I think it's hilarious.**

**Anyway, enough about me let's here what's going on with these guys today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine and Cooper stood outside Kurt's apartment door. Cooper had a bottle of white wine in hand, and was dressed moderately formal. Similar to Blaine, he was wearing dark washed jeans, dress shoes and a navy button up shirt. Blaine dressed in slightly lighter colours, and donned a bow tie. Cooper had teased him about it endlessly, calling him a kiss ass and then making a dirty joke.

"Stop shaking, you're starting to piss me off," Cooper grumbled, raising his clenched fist and knocking twice on the wooden door.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents. I'm nervous, sue me."

"If there was a reason to sue you then believe me, I would," Cooper murmured through his fake smile he had put on just for Rachel, who was beaming brightly at them and talking rapidly as they entered the apartment.

"Kurt, Blaine's here!" She called, causing the two people sat on the couch in the living room to spin their heads and send Blaine into a quivering mess.

"They seem nice, now stop shaking or I will tell them everything I know about your very active sex life." Cooper smiled through gritted teeth and Blaine forced himself to stop shaking.

"Blaine! Cooper! Hi," Kurt entered the hallway, pulling Cooper into a hug and kissing Blaine timidly on the cheek.

"I don't think now's the time to be getting all shy, Kurt," Cooper grinned, shoving the wine bottle in his hands. "I mean, it's not like a good 80% of us in this room don't know about your sex life with my baby brother here. Give your boyfriend a real kiss, wimp." Cooper nudged Kurt's shoulder, still grinning.

"Give this to Rachel, please. I know how much you love her," Kurt sarcastically said, pushing the bottle into Cooper's chest. "Oh and just so you know, you say one thing about my sex life and my Dad will most likely murder you. He owns a shotgun, you know." Blaine's mouth turned up in a smile as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"What are you grinning at, Mr Bow-Tie? I'm not the one who's screwing his son." That wiped Blaine's accomplished smirk right off his face. "Oh Rachel, Kurt says for me to give you this!" Cooper called, strutting off, but not before winking at his brother.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands, sighing tiredly. "I don't know why I brought him. It's like trying to tame a lion. I'm sorry, Kurt, if he says something inappropriate, I promise to murder him in his sleep.

"Oh, if he says something inappropriate I think myself and my Dad have his murder all planned out." Kurt dipped down to press a light kiss to Blaine's lips, always leaving him wanting more. "Now, come and meet them, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kurt took Blaine's hand, tangling their fingers together and pulling him toward the living room.

"He doesn't actually own a shotgun, does he?" Kurt didn't reply.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine…my boyfriend." Blaine felt himself being dragged to centre stage. He blushed severely, turning an unflattering colour of red. Kurt's parents were looking him up and down, weighing him out.

What if they didn't like him? Would that mean Kurt wouldn't want to be with him anymore?

"It's nice to finally meet you, Blaine!" The brunette woman jumped up from her seat and pulled Blaine into a motherly hug. "Kurt's told us so much about you, and I'm sure you live up to the hype. You're certainly handsome."

"I wouldn't say handsome, cute maybe." Carole was drawn to a voice from behind Blaine.

"Ah, you must be Blaine's brother. Kurt's told me about _you_ too." Carole smirked, glancing at Kurt who had just recently slipped his hand back into Blaine's.

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you, you must be Carole. Cooper Anderson." Carole took his outstretched hand and used it to pull him into a hug. If Blaine could have gotten a picture of Cooper's face, he totally would have. Kurt turned his attention to his Dad, who was standing a little behind Carole, while she was in deep discussion with Cooper about who knows what.

"Dad…" Kurt waited, his voice a little on edge and nervous. Because _that_ made Blaine feel better.

"I know kiddo. I'm getting to it. Blaine, I'm Burt Hummel, it's great to meet you." Blaine gave him a nod and a timid smile.

"You too, Mr Hummel," Blaine murmured while shaking Mr Hummel's hand.

"Please, call me Burt," he paused, "You're treating my son right, I hope?"

Blaine spluttered for an answer, allowing Kurt to step in on this one.

"Dad, don't intimidate him. He's already nervous about meeting you."

"Good, that means he wants to make an impression. You're doing well so far, bud. I don't think I'll need my shot gun." Burt clapped a heavy hand on Blaine's shoulder and then wrapped his arm around Carole, joining in her conversation with Cooper.

Kurt dragged a startled Blaine to the couch. "He doesn't really own a shotgun. He just uses that to scare people. In fact, so do I." Kurt chuckled.

"So, he does that with every guy you've brought home to meet him?" Blaine exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Actually," _Here we go_, Kurt thought, "You're the first guy my dad's ever met."

Well, Blaine wasn't expecting _that_. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Ah huh, I haven't had a relationship that's lasted this long before, and you're important, unlike all the other's that I've dated…" Smiling crookedly, Blaine leant forward and then abruptly pulled back, glancing around the room to check everyone was occupied.

"Blaine, you can kiss me in front of my Dad, he's not going to yell at you."

"Sorry, it's just I've never been able to do this with my dad. The one time I brought my friend round – he wasn't even my boyfriend - he made this big speech that he didn't want to see me touching him in _any_ way." Kurt frowned, leaning forward to capture Blaine's lips softly.

"Don't apologise. But honestly, my Dad doesn't care, as long as Cooper doesn't make any inappropriate jokes."

"That, I'm afraid, I can't count on," Blaine chuckled, inclining forward again to kiss Kurt.

A throat cleared behind them, and Blaine pulled away sheepishly.

"Food's ready guys," Burt gazed down on them, jerking his head toward the makeshift table that had been added to the kitchen island in order to fit seven people round. Kurt had protested profusely, but Rachel insisted she didn't want to go out for a meal and was to stay at home

"Smells great, what are we having?" Burt said before shuffling into one of the bar stools beside Carole and Finn.

"Kurt made his famous peppered chicken and potatoes, and seeing as my baby wants to eat meat, I'm no longer a vegan so I can eat it. Yay!" Rachel exclaimed unenthusiastically, assisting Kurt in dishing out the plates of hot food. Cooper slipped in the stool beside Blaine and on the opposite side of Rachel. _Great, _he thought,because he was looking forward to eating near a four month pregnant psychopath. Rachel took her place next to Finn, holding her little bump as she hoisted herself up onto the stool. Kurt got everyone a drink and then sat beside Blaine, squeezing his knee as his did so.

"So Blaine, tell me about yourself," Burt said, his mouth full of chicken.

"Dad," Kurt began.

"Um, New Yorker born and bred. I'm a High School teacher. I teach English, and I run guidance counselling sessions for kids too." Burt nodded. "That's seriously about it, I'm not that interesting."

"I'm sure that's not true. Kurt says you play instruments and sing?" Carole questioned.

"Yeah, I play piano, guitar, some other little things." Cooper choked on his food, earning a punch to the knee from Blaine. Burt raised his eyebrow, but ignored Cooper's coughing fit. "And I sing a little, I'm not that great."

"Are you kidding me? You're _amazing_. I swear if he wasn't a teacher he'd have a record deal by now." Blaine blushed, smiling up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt pecked Blaine's lips with a loud smack and then turned back to his food, making sure to squeeze Blaine's knee every now and then. It really helped to comfort the man.

"You two are so sweet," Carole smiled pleasantly. "Rachel, have you gotten any weird cravings yet?" She turned her attention to Rachel, who was pushing her food around on her plate. The other side of the table started a conversation about Rachel's strange pregnancy mishaps, which gave Kurt the perfect opportunity to get Cooper back for what he did before.

"Cooper," he whispered, leaning back so he could see around Blaine. "Just so you know; what Blaine plays with isn't small." He winked.

"You know, I don't give you nearly enough credit for your wit," he smirked, looking across the table to Kurt's smug face, and Blaine's flushed one.

"That's a lovely shade of pink on you Blainers." Blaine glared at Cooper, kicking at his ankle harshly under the table.

Once the group had finished dinner, they stayed at the table a little while longer, keeping up mild conversation with one another. Rachel had excused herself to the bathroom more than twice in the last half hour, complaining that the baby was pushing against her bladder. It was strange seeing Rachel pregnant. One day, she was as flat as a pancake and the next Kurt stepped out of the shower and meets a baby elephant. Not that she was fat, no, surprisingly she had kept a decent figure, but then again it was early on. But for 16 weeks, she was quite large and her bump was showing through most of her clothing.

"Oh Finn, are you excited about having a baby?" Carole smiled, pulling Finn toward the living room, Cooper following behind. Apparently, he was interested in something other than trying to make Blaine's night a living hell. So far he had made several dirty jokes that luckily hadn't been heard by Burt or Carole, or they had been and they had chosen not to acknowledge them. Blaine was thankful if it was the latter.

"Hey Blaine mind if I have a word?" Burt asked, sipping his beer.

"Dad, come on. There's no need for 'the talk' with him."

"Kurt, just let me do my thing and be your Dad. Now go look busy." Burt waved his hands, gesturing for Kurt to move. He rolled his eyes, pecked Blaine's cheek and then slowly walked away.

Blaine stood in the kitchen, beer in hand, looking uncomfortable as can be. He was stiff, waiting for Burt to speak first.

"So, how are things with you and Kurt?" That wasn't a bad way to start off the conversation. Blaine could work with that.

"Good, they're great actually," Burt took a thoughtful sip of beer.

"How long have you been together now?" Blaine took a second to count backwards.

"It's almost seven months." Burt let out a whistle.

"That's a long time. How do you feel about him?" This was where it got interesting.

"K-Kurt's, he's _wonderful_. And I don't know what I'd do without him." Blaine glanced lovingly to Kurt, who was staring at the two men with powerful blue eyes. "He means the world to me, Mr Hum- _Burt_. I love him." Burt wasn't expecting that, judging by his bemused expression.

"You love him?" Blaine nodded, not looking away from Kurt's worried eyes. He winked at his boyfriend, who appeared satisfied with that. "I do, a _lot_." Kurt approached the men.

"And I think you've had enough time to talk. We're going to watch a movie now, but Finn's picking so it's going to be action and gore." Burt chuckled and patted his son on the back, nodding to Blaine, then leaving the kitchen area.

"Was he horrible to you?" Kurt panicked, taking Blaine by the shoulders and examining his face.

"Not at all, he was really nice actually. He just asked me how I feel about you." Blaine smiled at Kurt, taking his face in his hands to stop his eyes from searching for something that wasn't there.

"And what did you tell him?" Kurt questioned.

"That I love you." Kurt broke out into a smile, ducking his head to once again seize Blaine's lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you too."

"Guys! Stop making out and come watch the movie with us!" Finn called from the living room. The two chuckled, kissing lightly one last time before intertwining their fingers and strolling to the living room, making Cooper move over so they could occupy the rest of the couch with him. Finn and Rachel were snuggled together on one of the arm chairs, Carole and Burt on the other. Cooper took over a good half of the couch, and so Blaine had to literally sit on Kurt's lap. Not that he minded. This was turning out to be a good night. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was waving bye to his parents at JFK alongside Finn and Rachel. They waited until the gate was closed before starting to head back home.

"Oh you know what, this baby is killing me! I need the bathroom _again_." Rachel sighed, flinging her bag over her shoulder and storming towards the ladies room.

Finn and Kurt strolled side by side until they reached the ladies bathroom.

Finn leant against the wall outside, crossing on foot over the other and hanging his head tiredly. It had been a long three days for them all. Their parents had wanted to see every sight possible in their short stay in the City. And so, Kurt had to take two days off work to accommodate them. They even wanted to go along with Kurt to visit Blaine at work. Santana had had a field day about that.

"So, how much longer do you have in New York?" Kurt asked, resting on the wall beside his brother.

"Just the rest of this week. I'm heading back Friday morning. Burt wanted me early since I've got some stuff to sort out at the garage." Kurt nodded, now was probably the only time he was going to get Finn alone, it was now or never.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do once the baby comes?" Finn tensed up, his shoulder rigid and his expression void.

"I have actually, I've been thinking a lot, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Shoot." Kurt said, turning on his shoulder so he can face Finn.

"I want to ask Rachel if she'll come back to Ohio to have the baby there," Finn whispered ever so quietly.

"You what?"

"Look Kurt, don't judge me. This City isn't for me okay, it's huge and confusing and I like living in a small town where I know everybody. While I understand Rachel loves this place, I have to think about what's best for her and the kid." Kurt was fuming.

"Finn, this is Rachel's dream. She didn't ask to get pregnant, okay? It just happened and you need to support her fully."

"And I will do. I am doing," Finn corrected, "But I just think it could work out better for the both of us if we moved back to Ohio for a while. Rachel's Dads are there, and she could be with her family while she has the baby."

"Rachel wants to be in New York, Finn! _You_ of all people should know that."

Kurt did not want to cause a scene in JFK outside the women's bathroom, but he had no choice. Finn didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm stable in Ohio, Kurt. I can provide for us. Rachel hasn't had a gig in months."

"Yes, because she's been too preoccupied with you! I _knew_ this would happen!" Kurt moaned to himself.

"I went for a job interview at a garage in Lower Manhattan last month. I've been for four in Brooklyn, and even one in New Jersey. _Anything_ so I can work and live here, but no one will take me on Kurt. I have nothing on paper, I mean, yeah I'm a college graduate, but not on a decent level. Burt hired me because it's convenient for him. If we lived in Ohio, I could do everything for Rachel and the baby." Finn argued.

"Rachel is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Finn! She's done fine all this time without you!"

"Is that it Kurt, or do you just not want Rachel and me together? Rachel told me what that argument between you and Blaine was a few months back. I know you didn't like the fact that Rachel and I are in love and happy together." Finn snapped.

"You obviously don't love her enough if you can't stay here with her."

"You don't understand it's not like you and Blaine are having a kid, okay? I need to provide for my family." It dawned on Kurt then, what this whole thing was really about.

"I get it." Finn turned, staring at Kurt as he spoke. "You need a job to feel like a man. You don't want the woman providing for you because that's not the way things go." Finn didn't say anything. "You need to take responsibility for Rachel, Finn. Even if that means you haven't got a steady job for a few months. You _need_ to be here with her. She needs you by her side." There was an awkward silence between the two brothers until Rachel came out from the bathroom.

"Sorry I was a while guys, there was a huge queue. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we just go home? I need to see Blaine." Rachel smirked.

"Is Kurtie feeling withdrawn from his boyfriend?" She teased pinching his cheek. He slapped her hand away and paced himself so he was a few steps ahead of them, leading the way out of the crowded airport.

"What's up with him?" Rachel asked Finn, who shrugged in response.

* * *

**That baby and Rachel eh? Oh troubles stirring for sure :)**

**As always, until next week my loyal friends!**

**And you know what guys to cheer me up even more this week, because lets face it apart from finishing college I've had a lousy week, Doctors appointments & all that crap in between, I think y'all should review this as a thank you gift to me :) Haha! **


	13. Wake Up

**Oh guys! I'm so sorry for not updating on time! I've been so extremely busy & I've had a super tough week. Hospital appointments & god knows what. **

**Full Authors Note will be at the end of this chapter. Please read it, it's important.**

**Enjoy my fine furry friends! **

* * *

"This is exactly the reason I didn't want them back together again!" Kurt sighed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

After their little spat at JFK, Kurt had made his way to Blaine's apartment and waited patiently for him to arrive home from work. And, once he did, he silenced him with a heated kiss and a stumble to the bedroom.

So here he lay, tangled in the sheets of Blaine's bed, his head on Blaine's chest, allowing his boyfriend to comb through his tousled hair. It was calming really, soothing in every way possible.

"Is that why you pounced on me and practically tore my clothes off, because of you wanted to rant about Rachel and Finn you could have just asked." Blaine chuckled.

"_Partially_," Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's bare chest. "That and the fact that I've missed you. These past few days have been hectic with my parents and all. It's nice to just see you again." Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and beat his head to kiss Blaine.

"You couldn't have just sat me on the couch and talked, or something," Kurt arched his eyebrow at Blaine's words. "Not that I'm complaining, it's like you're a mind reader. Crap day at work, I come home and my boyfriend pounces on me." Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm, and after a few seconds Kurt settled back on Blaine's chest.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you so much, instead of procrastinating?" Tugging the covers up Kurt covered most of his body, save for his head. He sighed with so much emotion and stress that he could have just broken down in tears there and then, and he wouldn't ever know why. Shuffling further up the bed so he was lay directly across from Blaine, their faces just mere centimetres apart, he pecked his nose and then stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Everything's just getting to me lately and I don't even know why. Usually I'd be supportive of Rachel and her decisions. But her having this baby, after really only just rekindling her romance with Finn, makes me question if she's capable of having a real relationship. He's an idiot sometimes. Like today, for example."

"Did you argue with him in the middle of JFK?" Blaine smiled, inching his face closer to Kurt, so close that their breath was mingling in the small gap between them.

"Not in the _middle _of JFK." Blaine chuckled, moving a piece of hair that had fallen into Kurt's face out of the way. "He wants Rachel to move back to Ohio and have the baby there." Blaine frowned, his triangular eyebrows crashing together in a heap just above his nose. "It's not fair for him to even think about that, never mind _ask_ her. She loves New York and I know Rachel, she wouldn't even think about going back to Ohio. But Finn's insistent and he wants her there because he's a," Kurt paused to move his hands in the air and form inverted comma's before continuing, "_Country boy"."_

Blaine tangled his hands with Kurt's, bringing them down and holding them to his chest.

"You don't know that Rachel still wants to live here."

"Her dream is this place, and she's barely started living it. Finn comes back along for the millionth time and knocks her up."

"I think you're being too harsh. Maybe you should just let Finn ask Rachel." Blaine sighs, Eskimo kissing Kurt.

"Yeah and watch her start World War 3? _Okay_," he says sarcastically, turning away from Blaine and starting back up at the ceiling patterns.

"Hey, maybe this could be good for them. Distance doesn't necessarily make the heart grow fonder, but maybe Finn could move over here?" Blaine suggested.

"Like he would ever do that," Kurt scoffed, "He's already complained that he can't get a job anywhere, and the only person that will hire him is my Dad."

"I'm sure that's not…" It was like a light bulb switched on in Blaine's head.

"Wait, you said Finn went to community college for sports and minored in mechanics?" Kurt nodded. "There's an opening at School. They want a Sport's coach, who can coach football and whatever else all year round."

Blaine watched as his boyfriend's eyes lit up. "Maybe he could apply, I'll put in a good word and he might just get the job. I mean he would have to pass the Teachers permit, but other than that problem solved." Kurt smiled up at his glorious boyfriend.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he said, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"I've been told once or twice." Blaine bent his head to kiss Kurt.

"And always so vain," he chuckled into the kiss, deepening it forcefully.

"Ah, ah," Blaine smirked, placing a hand on Kurt's smooth, pale chest and pulling away. "Cooper will be home soon and I really don't want him walking in on us, _again_."

"There is a problem with that sentence, and it's the word 'again'." Kurt smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips and then wandering down his neck.

"Kurt, seriously," Blaine sighed. How the hell could he say no when Kurt was doing what he was doing? He groaned and flung his leg over Kurt's hips so that he could allow this boyfriend to be pulled forward and straddle him and to give him more access to his neck. Blaine loved it when Kurt kissed his neck. Just as it was about to get interesting for the second time that evening, the sound of the apartment door rattled and Blaine quickly pulled away from Kurt.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cooper whistled, his voice echoing throughout the apartment.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Blaine called back, the covers flying off him in a haste to find his clothes.

"Me too!" Kurt smirked at Blaine's look of disapproval, and Cooper could be heard chuckling in the distance.

* * *

Kurt let himself back into his apartment a little after midnight, only to find Rachel still up watching re-runs of _Project Runway_.

"Where did you storm off to?" she asked as he slipped out of his jacket and shoes.

"Blaine's."

"Thought so," she replied and patted the couch beside her. Kurt took the offer, though he knew he shouldn't have: he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. An argument or even a heated discussion with Rachel right now could have serious consequences for the both of them.

They sat in silence for a little while, eyes transfixed on the TV screen. It wasn't until a commercial break that Rachel spoke.

"What was your little lovers quarrel with Finn about today?" Kurt rolled his eyes. _Lovers quarrel? _Yeah, that's what he thought of it as.

"It was a disagreement over something." Rachel glared at him, her bitch glare almost as good as his. But Kurt was tired and didn't want to argue, so he gave in. "Fine. We were arguing over you."

"Me? Why me?" Kurt wasn't sure if he should tell Rachel the whole thing, but maybe it would better hearing it from a friend first.

"Finn wants to move back to Ohio," Kurt blurted out. He really needed to tone it down with the word vomit.

"Excuse me?" she questioned incredulously.

"He thinks he's stable in Ohio and wants you to have the baby there."

"Okay, that's it. I am waking him up right now," Rachel started to get up from the couch and Kurt had to drag her down by both her arms to stop her.

"No, Rachel. I want you to think about this. Would you move back to Ohio for him?" She avoided eye contact, making sure to never look at one place for too long. She was thinking, thinking hard. Would she? Could she? Could she ever move back to Ohio? She loved Finn, _of course_, but that place wasn't the place for Rachel Berry, the Star. It just wasn't.

"No," she decided, "I love him, I do. But I could never move back to Ohio. New York is where my heart is, and if Finn can't accept that then," she paused, internally panicking. "Oh my god, what if he can't accept that? What if he moves back to Ohio permanently and then my baby never knows its Daddy." Her hands went instinctively to her growing bump.

"Rachel, I don't think Finn would do that to you. He loves you and you love him. What you need to do is talk this out with him, and discuss how you feel."

"It's your voice but not your words," she commented, "have you been talking to Blaine?" Kurt dropped his head.

"Blaine knows what he's talking about better than I do. But I agree with what he said, you do need to talk to Finn."

"Then talk to me," Finn's voice came from behind Rachel. She swivelled quickly round, staring at Finn who was leant against her bedroom door, face contorted with hurt.

"Is that what you really want? Do you want to move back to Ohio?" she asked her voice weak and frail.

"Rachel," Finn started.

"Don't you _Rachel _me!"

Kurt pursed his lips: he really shouldn't have mentioned anything. He was tired, and this could have waited until morning. But, oh no, _word vomit_.

"Rachel," Finn started again, edging closer to the couch. "I can't find a job here," he defended. "It's too hard for me to be able to care for you and the baby, what am I -"

"There's an opening at Blaine's School for a Sport's Coach," Kurt announced. "He says that if you go up for it he'll put in a good word for you and you'll probably get the job." Rachel stilled, waiting for Finn's reply.

"He'd really do that?"

"Anything to help a friend."

Finn beamed, jumping on the couch beside Rachel and pulling her into a loving hug while kissing the hell out of her head.

"Right, well now that's sorted, I'll just go to bed. I'm tired and I have work in the morning."

"Is that because of all the sex?" Rachel smirked. Kurt ignored her, clucked his tongue and continued walking to his bedroom. He wouldn't admit to her that it was.

"Kurt," Finn spoke. "Should I just go down to his work tomorrow then?"

"At 1pm he'll be waiting out front," Kurt smiled, blowing a kiss to Rachel and wishing them goodnight before quickly undressing and slipping under the sheets. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

1pm came round faster than Finn had expected, and it wasn't long before he was being lead down the empty school corridors by Blaine. "I have to thank you for this, dude."

"You haven't got the job yet, don't go thanking me. I did put in a good word for you. Now all you have to do is woo them with your charm." Blaine winked and patted Finn's back. "It's just right through there." Blaine pointed down a carpeted corridor. "The secretary will point you in the right direction. Good luck man." Blaine waited until Finn had been given directions by the secretary before turning on his heels and heading to Santana's office for lunch.

"Who's the big awkward guy?" Santana asked before Blaine even stepped in the room. "Your mistress?"

"He's Kurt's step-brother and he's here for a job interview."

"Sports coach?" Blaine nodded, accepting the brown paper bag from Santana and sitting in his usual spot.

"He's the evil midget's boyfriend?" Blaine nodded again, more focused on eating his sandwich than answering Santana verbally. Besides, she wasn't paying much attention herself as she had a headphone in one ear. She was marking papers with one hand and the other she was alternating between sipping her coffee and eating her own sandwich. "Oh," She looked up. "I haven't asked you yet, how was meeting the other half's parents?"

"It was good, they were really nice. A little intimidating to begin with, but overall it was good." She nodded, turning back to her work.

"You wanna know the reason why Finn," She stared at him, confused. "…that's the big guy's name."

"Ah. Continue."

"You wanna know the reason why Finn wants a job." She cocked her head to the side, dropping her pen and blinking at Blaine.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway."

"So, Kurt came round yesterday. Literally, I walk in the door and he's already there waiting. I don't even have time to ask he just kisses me and, well yeah…"

"_That's_ the reason?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that." Blaine grinned, throwing his empty brown bag in the trash and then sitting upright in his chair, leaning over the desk to Santana.

"_Typical_. You can tell me the gory details later." She winked.

"Anyway, so afterwards he goes out into the full blown rant about Finn and Rachel's crazy relationship - you should hear how many times those too have broken up. But, as I was saying," he continued when Santana started to look bored and slightly annoyed. "Finn can't get a job here because he doesn't really have any decent background in what he wants to do. He wants to work in a garage like he does back in Ohio, but they all want serious experience here, and he doesn't have that. He works for his step-Dad, of course he doesn't have that."

"So, Kurt sexes you up just to tell you this?"

"No, Santana please get your mind off sex for like ten seconds."

"I can't, you mentioned it to begin with." Blaine couldn't fault that; he had done, but only because he wanted to flaunt his relationship. It was amazing that his perfectly hot boyfriend was waiting to jump his bones when he got home from work, and it made him think about the future with Kurt, which in turn made him smile like a crazy person.

"Rachel doesn't want him to go because, well, she loves this city and wants to become a Broadway star." Santana snorts, earning herself a glare from Blaine.

"Oh come on, looking like a balloon isn't going to increase her chances."

"She's pregnant for like nine months. _That_ isn't going to stop her from wanting to be on Broadway."

"There's a big difference between _wanting _something and then actually _doing _it." Blaine had to agree. He had wanted to become a singer, but he had to choose the other, slightly more realistic road instead.

"_Anyway_," he continued, "Finn isn't very considerate. Well, I don't think it's that really, I just think he's obsessed with wanting to do everything right, for himself and Rachel. And he didn't realise that New York is what Rachel wants."

"Was there a point to all of this, because I am seriously bored out of my mind? If you had a gun I would gladly shoot myself right now to get out of this awful conversation. When did you become so boring?" She sighed, flicking crumbs of her sandwich off her desk.

"I am not boring."

"So, tell me about your sex life then? Is he good? Who tops?" Blaine rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat.

"Right, this conversation is over." Standing up, he deposited his empty coffee cup in the trash and then lingered by the door. "As for your questions, yes and depends." He smirked; _that_ should settle her for a while.

"You are telling me all about it tonight, Anderdwarf!" She called. Blaine couldn't help but smile, a part of him really wanted to tell Santana, because a part of him was a typical guy who wanted to flaunt his _amazing_ sex life, yet another part of him also knew he probably shouldn't. Eh, what the heck, he'll decide which guy he is tonight.

"Blaine!" someone called. "Thank you so much, man!" Finn comes barrelling toward him and pulled him into a bear hug, crushing him against his broad chest. "I got the job man! I start work in two weeks!" He fist pumped the air.

"Wow, I didn't think they'd give you the job right away."

"I think the Principal had a thing for me." He winked, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders, making Blaine feel much smaller than he is. It didn't help that Finn was well over six foot. He made Blaine actually look like a dwarf. "Celebratory drinks this Friday night. Be there Anderson!" Finn giggled in an unmanly manner, running off toward the exit and leaving Blaine star-struck in the middle of a corridor, the warning bell ringing in his ears.

_**Word of warning, Finn is extremely happy. **_

_**P.s tonight my place, I'm happy too. ;) love you. –B**_

Blaine strolled into his classroom, feeling excited about the months to come. Finn had gotten a job, which meant he was moving in with Rachel. This meant Kurt would be spending more time round his place. Rachel was having a baby, meaning a little one would be running around soon, and Blaine loves kids, and this kid would be his niece or nephew too. He was even thinking about his future with Kurt. Maybe he should ask him to move in with him, and then finally kick his brother out. Nothing could kill Blaine's mood, _nothing_. Things honestly couldn't get any better. Blaine had a life with Kurt ahead of him, and he could see it as plain as anything.

"Mr Anderson?" a voice startled him. He hadn't even realised that any of his students had arrived. "I'm new. My name's Sebastian Smythe." The kid held his hand out for Blaine to shake.

"Great, take a seat Sebastian, I'll introduce you to class in a minute." Blaine said giving him his best smile.

It wasn't until half way through the lesson that Blaine noticed something about the new kid. He was certainly good looking, but that wasn't it. He was looking at Blaine like a piece of meat, and it was beginning to make Blaine uncomfortable, so when the lesson ended he couldn't have been happier to have the kid out of his sight. Expect he _wasn't_. Sebastian had slipped by Blaine's desk and left a thin piece of paper there, with something scribbled on it.

Call me,

XO, Seb.

His number was written underneath. Blaine had had his fair share of 'school girl' crushes before, but that was the thing, the crushes were all _girls_. He had never had a boy crush on him this directly before, and it worried him.

Apparently things just got worse in his life.

* * *

**Oh, things are getting cray cray! ;)**

**Anyway,what I wanted to say was; Do you guys still like this fic? Because I don't know like, I seem to be a bit bored of it. Are you guys bored? Do you still want it to be updated? I guess I need some confirmation that you're all still enjoying reading it, because I am writing other things & have written other things that can be uploaded and then I won't continue with this..?**

**What do you think?**

**Anyway, until next week, I guess. **


	14. Lover Boy

**Hey guys! Oh gosh, I'm sorry for not updating on time; again.**

**I've been super busy all weekend & just ugh, hectic times. And then I tried to log on earlier & it wouldn't let me & so I've been panicking that I might not have been able to update, but thankfully me & my lovely friend worked it out! :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I am warning you in advance for any angst in this & the up and coming chapters.**

**We're nearing the end pretty soon, only a few more chapters to go :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt shuffled into the school at a little after four. He pulled off his sunglasses and slid them into his jacket pocket: the weather was pretty good for the time of year. He saluted the lady at reception – whose name he had recently learned. Kathy was a pretty woman, blonde haired, blue eyes; however her looks deceived her. She had the worst New York accent ever, compared with Blaine anyway. Then again, he had lived in the Upper East Side all of his life. He was probably the most posh of the posh.

Kurt, smiling as usual, slid past her and headed down the eerily quiet, empty corridors towards his boyfriend's office. It had been a while since he had been in a School past four. Actually, that was a lie; he was here last week with Blaine for a little after school rendezvous. But that wasn't happening tonight: Kurt had reservations at the restaurant in The Palace Hotel for their seven month anniversary.

Upon his approach to Blaine's office, he heard more than one voice. At first he didn't think anything of it as it was probably just a teacher, but something made him stop in the hallway and listen to the conversation inside the small office.

"What are you doing here Sebastian? It's well out of school hours, and you didn't even have my class today." Blaine's friendly voice had turned slightly sour. Kurt frowned into the empty corridor, pushing himself up against the wall beside Blaine's office door, ears pricked and listening intently. He wondered who this Sebastian kid was.

"Look Blaine -"

"It's _Mr Anderson_," Blaine bit back.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, you're hot, I'm hot. Let's mingle." Kurt choked back his laughter. _Wow_, this kid was unbelievable.

"Are you kidding me?" There was silence and then a heavy, tired sigh. "Sebastian, you're a student, and I'm a teacher. It's never going to happen, not to mention I have a very wonderful boyfriend." Kurt smiled at that.

"I don't care if you're _married _to the freaking guy, he doesn't have to know, and don't tell me you're not the type to cheat. Everyone cheats Blai - _Mr Anderson,"_ Sebastian barked mockingly.

"Wow, okay. Um, first off, I am not the type to cheat. I love my boyfriend very much, and even if I was going to cheat _or _I didn't have a boyfriend, I certainly wouldn't cheat with _you_. Now, if you don't mind." Kurt was full on grinning: Blaine was amazing. He knew Blaine had to deal with crushes before, but he didn't know they'd all been _this_ persistent and scary. The sound of rustling papers and shuffling around in the room echoed into the hallway.

"Come on, you're hot, like _really_ hot. Don't tell me you haven't looked at me and thought that I'm hot too." Kurt could actually hear the guy smirking confidently, which annoyed him more than ever.

"No, Sebastian I can't say that I have." He could also hear Blaine beginning to stutter, which meant that now was the time to make his move.

"Well, if this boyfriend of yours is so precious, maybe I should see a picture of him. You know, see what I'm competing with."

"I can give you better than that," Kurt smirked, stepping into the office and seeing the look of relief on Blaine's face. He sauntered over to his boyfriend and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Pretty," Sebastian grinned, cocking his head to the side, "well, I best be off. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Anderson." Before either of the men could say anything else, Sebastian was out of the door and stomping his way down the hallway.

"Something you need to tell me about?" Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close and resting his hands on his boyfriend's ass and Blaine's arms circling his waist.

"I am so glad you came in when you did. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know the kid's persistent, and he seriously thinks you're hot, though I can't call him up on that: you _are_ hot." Kurt bit his bottom lip seductively before dipping and catching Blaine's lips again.

"Ugh, he's been nagging at me for days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at Blaine, and tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen loose from his helmet of gel behind his ear.

"I thought it would go away like most of the others. I've never had someone this," Blaine thought long and hard on how to describe Sebastian, but he couldn't think of anything that would suffice. The kid was a real piece of work. "He's just…you know what, can we not discuss this? I just want to go out to dinner with you and then take you back to my place. Cooper's away for the week." Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Blaine nodded then slapped Kurt's ass before yanking his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Let's get going," Blaine smiled and opened the office door for Kurt.

"Always the gentleman." He pecked his lips and then intertwined their hands together, swinging them as they walked through the school and out into the city.

* * *

The dinner date was going smoothly. They avoided the topic of Sebastian as much as possible, but Blaine knew it was coming. He would have to explain everything to Kurt sooner or later, and sooner was what he was looking at. A part of him was thankful that Kurt knew about this kid: if he did anything he would have Kurt to back him up, but another part of him didn't want Kurt to know. If anything did happen – not that it was going to - he didn't want Kurt getting hurt. It was difficult avoiding the subject of Sebastian. Kurt had already mentioned Blaine's work several times, and he knew what he was doing. He was waiting for Blaine to mention it himself, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Did you enjoy your meal gentlemen?" Their light small talk was interrupted by the waiter removing their empty plates. "Would you like the dessert menu?" Blaine smiled and nodded to the waiter, saying a 'thank you' in passing.

"Should we have dessert or should I just call you dessert?" Blaine smirked, reaching across the small table and taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Hm, tempting, but I actually want desert." Blaine frowned.

"You're doing this on purpose." Kurt raised his eyebrow, but Blaine could sense the feeling of being caught out.

"Doing what on purpose?" Kurt feigned.

"Don't play me Kurt. You've been waiting for the past hour for me to mention something about Sebastian. So, go ahead, I've mention him, say what you've been holding in for the last hour." Blaine had given him the opportunity and now, all Kurt had to do was take it. And he planned on doing.

"Okay," pausing for dramatic effect, or to gather his thoughts, Kurt wasn't sure on which. "Tell me about him, _everything_." Blaine inhaled and exhaled, slowly and calmly.

"Last week was his first week." Blaine rubbed at the stubble forming on his chin - he was sure that hadn't been there a few seconds ago, but maybe it was stress. "He didn't seem like much, just an average kid. Nothing went off in my head to warn me to watch out for him," he paused, letting Kurt take in what had been said, which wasn't much at all. "Then he left his number on my desk." Kurt pouted. "And it's gradually gotten worse over the week."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Blaine?" Blaine darted his eyes about the exquisitely decorated restaurant, evading Kurt's judging crystal blue eyes.

"I didn't think it was important. Like I said, I thought it would go away like the rest of them."

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating you Blaine, I knew that you were loved by many at work, even some of the teachers are in love with you, and yeah, it bothers me, but whatever you're beautiful and I have you, I should be happy knowing that I can trust you. But this kid, he's something, and it scares me." Blaine frowned, creases in his forehead appearing. "Not that you would cheat on me. I know that you never would. But this guy… he's sneaky, I could see it in his face. I'm warning you, and not just as your boyfriend, but as your friend, be careful." Blaine nodded.

"I will. I'm always careful."

"No, you're not. You're too nice to these kids. You need to put them in their place."

"Kurt, most of them don't know I'm gay." Kurt raised one eyebrow angling his head to the side, almost mockingly.

"Okay, maybe they have suspicions." Blaine admitted just as the waiter arrived back with two desert menus and then disappeared again. "I know I'm too nice. I can't help being so charming that they fall at my feet," Blaine grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, now you sound like your brother."

"You take that back!" They both chuckled.

"Just promise me that nothing will happen with this Sebastian kid."

"Kurt," Blaine leant further across the table, taking both of Kurt's hands into his and carefully kissing each knuckle before continuing. "Nothing will happen with Sebastian. _Ever._ I love you too much to hurt you like that, and besides, he's nothing compared to you." Blaine hoped that his dapper ways would woo Kurt into believing that he wasn't scared about this whole situation himself. "What'd you say we skip dessert? I think I have some food in the fridge we could use to make our own," Blaine waggled his eyebrows, tangling his fingers with Kurt's.

"Mr Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?" Kurt mocked.

"Okay, you have just killed my mood. Never call me Mr Anderson, it's creepy and you are certainly not my student."

"Alright, alright. Never again. But I can be persuaded to skip dessert. It's pricey here anyway."

"Hey, don't worry about the price. I'm paying. If you want dessert we can sta," Blaine said to which Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be silly. And I know you're paying," he chuckled while gathering his coat and draping it over his arm. He stood behind Blaine who was rummaging around in his wallet for his credit card. "But I would much rather eat dessert back at your place anyway," he paused to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, "_naked_." His voice was hush as he leaned in closer and lightly tapping Blaine on the ass.

"Waiter!" Blaine called, "can we get the check?" He took one glance at Kurt's lust filled eyes and added, "pronto!"

* * *

"Finn!" Kurt called into his apartment after having just got back from Blaine's the next morning.

"Hey Kurt, did you have nice night?" Rachel asked, strolling out into the living room, grabbing her purse, and then turning around to give Kurt a once over.

"You know what, never mind, the hickey on your neck tells me it was wonderful. Anyway, I'm off to work. Finn should be out in a minute."

"Wait a second, work?" Kurt turned, head lolling on the back of the couch. "I thought you had taken time off while you were pregnant?"

"I have. I got a job in the local bakery. They were looking for someone part time while their other worker is on a holiday. They hired me, and we could really do with the extra money. Gotta run, catch you later." She blew him a kiss and then jogged out through the door. Kurt sighed, shaking his head at how bubbly Rachel was this early in the morning. He had only just enough time to kiss Blaine goodbye as he left for work that morning, because Kurt had to be home early to get changed and go to work himself. Little did Blaine know, he wasn't coming home early to go into work. Actually, he didn't have to be in work until noon today. No, he was going home to have a chat with his step-brother, who was obviously running late. Kurt wasn't one to let his brother be late for work, but this was important.

"Finn!" He called when he heard Finn's footsteps parading around in the kitchen. "I need you to do me favour."

"Can it wait Kurt? I'm super late and I don't want to get fired." Finn sighed, pouring some orange juice into a glass and grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard.

"I can talk while you finish getting ready," Kurt said while Finn was chugging down his orange juice.

"Shoot."

"It's about Blaine." Finn froze. "There's this new kid at School. His name's Sebastian."

"Oh yeah, I know that kid. He's got some killer moves in gym class. What's up with Blaine and the new kid then?"

"Sebastian has been coming onto Blaine. And it's worrying him."

"You want me to spy on your boyfriend?" Finn stated quite bluntly.

"What would ever make you think that?" Kurt feigns shock.

"Come on Kurt, just tell me. I'll do it if you think it's for the best, and if it's what you want." Kurt sighed.

"It's not so much that I _want_ you to spy on Blaine, more so that I want you to watch this Sebastian. Just keep an eye on him, try and stay with Blaine as much as possible and, if the kid comes near him, keep me informed." Kurt followed Finn around, still talking, while he tugged on his letterman jacket.

Kurt never thought he would be seeing Finn in one of those again.

"You do know who Blaine hangs with at School, right?"

"Finn, you're making it sound like Blaine is still in School." Finn could be such a kid sometimes. "And yes, Santana is his best friend."

"Yeah, and she's also super scary. Like, devils spawn scary. I think she might be the girl from _The Ring_." Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against Rachel – and now _Finn's_ - bedroom door for stability.

"Finn, come on, she's not that bad. Yeah, she might make some offensive jokes, but she's Blaine's best friend. Just do this, for me, please." Finn stopped what he was doing and looked up at his brother.

"This is a bad idea you know. I don't think Blaine would want you spying on him."

"I'm not spying on him, Finn!" Kurt whispered, as if someone might hear what they're talking about. "It's more _spying_ on Sebastian and just _watching _Blaine," Kurt defended, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But if something happens then you can't blame me."

"I won't," Kurt complied, "I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Finn smiled.

"What are you, five?" Kurt stood there staring at Finn. He was being _serious_. Finn stuck out his pinkie finger toward Kurt who, after a little negotiating with the rational and crazy sides of his brain, linked his own pinkie with Finn's.

"Pinkie promise," he mumbled.

"Right, I really gotta go!" Finn shouted, stumbling his way out the door.

"Finn, wait!"

"Kurt, seriously I gotta go, I promise I'll spy on him for you." Kurt clucked his tongue, waiting for Finn to notice, but he didn't.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Kurt stated, hiding a smirk that was beginning to form. Finn glanced down to his socked feet, tilting his head and wiggling his toes.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled to himself, bending down to grab his sneakers, slip them on and then flee out the door, leaving Kurt giggling.

After his laughter died down, he headed to the bathroom, stripping out of yesterday's clothes and jumping in the shower. Was he right to ask that of Finn? It wasn't like he didn't trust Blaine. He did, with his life, but there was something about this Sebastian kid that was worrying him and nagging somewhere in the pits of his mind. It was probably nothing, but Kurt couldn't help feeling like something wasn't right. Blaine was smart, he knew that. But was this just a 'little crush' like Blaine described it, or was it something a whole lot more?

* * *

**Kurt asking Finn to spy? Now that's not nice. Trouble is stirring and on it's way.**

**Thanks for reading, :) **

**After my little doubting session last week, I've decided to continue with updating this & then I have a few more fics that can be uploaded. But you guys have to know, I started writing this a while ago & recently I've changed my writing style to present tense, I just find I can convey things much better rather than past tense.**


	15. Matters At All

**These Friday's are coming much too fast for me! **

**I'm not going to do an authors note properly all I'm going to say is, enjoy the chapter and not to self promote myself (screw that, I am) I have some new fics that I should be uploading soon, so stay tuned :D**

* * *

_One Month Later_

It was a Friday night when Finn came home from work really late. Rachel was shocked: he'd never been back this late before. She lay sprawled across her bed, the TV on a low volume, when he strolled into the room and flung himself dramatically on the bed beside her.

"And where have you been?" she asked, flipping through the TV channels absentmindedly.

"Sorry, work's been tough this week. We've got mid-terms coming up and then finals not long after them. It's hard jumping into a new job. And Kurt's got me doing -" Finn realised that he had said too much, and so muffled the last of his sentence into the fluffy pink pillow he was lay on.

"Kurt's got you doing what?" Rachel quizzed, sitting upright and prodding annoyingly at Finn's shoulder.

"Just some stuff."

Narrowing her eyes, she tugged at his sleeve, forcing him to look at her. Her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed tightly together to make it clear that she wasn't taking no for an answer. Finn knew that he had to tell her, but he also knew that Kurt was going to kill him for doing so. "Okay, look, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not mention it anyone. Not Kurt, not Blaine – God, _especially_ not Blaine." She pretended to zip her lips up and throw away the key. Even though he knows she wouldn't keep this quiet, he divulged the information anyway. "So, there's this new kid at school called Sebastian, and he's in Blaine's class, but he keeps coming onto him really bad. Kurt asked me to be his lookout."

"Kurt's asked you to spy on his boyfriend?" Rachel frowned.

"I guess so. But it's not like that -"

"What is it like then?" Rachel interrupted. "Is there reason for you to be spying or is Kurt just paranoid?" Finn looked sadly at Rachel. He was searching for a way out of this conversation, but not finding one.

"He's not paranoid." That one sentence was enough to have Rachel on her feet in seconds, slipping into her ballet pumps and grabbing her purse from her dresser. "Whoa, where are you going?" Finn shot up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked while trying to find the other arm on her coat.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that he's at Blaine's. What are you doing, Rachel?" She was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself when something clicked. She raced to her dresser and pulled out her planner. Kurt's itinerary should be in there somewhere. She liked to keep a planner on what they were all doing at certain times, so she knew where they were or how to get in touch with them if an emergency came up. _This_ was definitely an emergency. She scanned the book and found Kurt's whereabouts in record time.

"He's not at Blaine's. He has a fashion show tonight. It's only a small one at the store, but he won't be back until late. Has Blaine just gone home?" Finn nodded.

"I left when he did. I had to make sure that kid left him alone, and believe me, that took a while."

"Don't wait up for me. And if Kurt asks where I am, make something up."

Finn didn't have time to react as Rachel was sprinting out of the apartment. He knew he shouldn't have told her. Things were going to spiral downhill now, and he sure as hell didn't want that. It wasn't only bad for Kurt and Blaine, but Rachel was baby bump was pretty big by now, and he didn't want her getting any stress from any of this.

This was why he should have kept it to himself. Blaine was going to find out now, and he was more than likely going to lose a friend and his brother because of Rachel's big mouth. Oh, this could not go well for Finn at all.

* * *

Rachel bumped into Cooper on her mission to Blaine's apartment.

"Slow down there dwarf, you're going to burn a hole in the floor." Cooper walked straight into Rachel, holding her by her arms and stopping her from moving. Her determined face was staring up at him. "What's the rush?"

"Is Blaine in?" Cooper nodded once, his eyes widening as he surveyed

Rachel. Her baby bump was increasing in size every time Cooper saw her, which wasn't too often, _thankfully_. But considering the last time he saw her she was relatively small, for five – almost six - months pregnant she was big by anyone's standards. He hoped she wasn't having twins, not only for his but for _everyone's_ sake

"Uh, yeah. He got home, like two minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's just dandy Cooper. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm rushing because I really need the bathroom." Cooper stepped aside, letting Rachel storm past him. He knew that she didn't need the bathroom: there was no way that the look on her face was from holding her bladder. But right now he was late for work, and he would have to find out later.

Rachel banged furiously on Blaine's apartment door, standing her hands on her hips, emphasising her bump, and trying to make herself look daunting.

"Hey, Rach – what are you doing here?" She didn't give him time to respond, and just barged right past him, leaving him gobsmacked at the door, "what's up?"

"I know," she replied vaguely, flinging her purse on the kitchen counter and leaning against it.

"Am I supposed to know what you mean?" Blaine asked, totally baffled.

"I know about Sebastian." Rachel didn't need any more conformation than the look on Blaine's face, which spelt guilty as charged.

"Rachel," he tried to protest, but she was having none of it.

"_Why_?"

"It's honestly not what it sounds like. Please, let me explain -" Blaine held his hands up in a balancing position.

"Just tell me one thing," she interrupted, "I just need to know the truth." He nodded furiously, waiting patiently for her to continue. "Are you cheating on him?" Blaine's face dropped and Rachel felt like flipping out. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to trash this whole place. She didn't even want to look at him again. She'd never felt so angry and disappointed with him before, and on top of that there were her baby hormones making her feelings even more amplified.

"You have got to be kidding me," she sighed, running her fingers through her limp hair, "of all the people, I never thought it would be _you_."

"I'm not cheating on Kurt, Rachel," Blaine spoke softly, as if he was trying to hold back his anger and hurt. "I swear to you. Kurt is my life. I would never hurt him like that. Whatever you think you know, it's not true."

"So, this Sebastian kid doesn't exist?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, he exists. But it's not -" before he could say anymore, Rachel dragged him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"You are going to start at the beginning and you are going to tell the truth, Blaine. No missing out minor details, I need to know _everything_."

And so Blaine told her. He told her how on that first day Sebastian had come into his class and left him a note with his number on it. How that night Kurt came and overheard Sebastian asking Blaine to cheat. He also told her how bad things were getting these past few weeks. Sebastian had upped his game, _big time_. He was leaving things in Blaine's office, and Blaine had no idea how he even got in there.

"Why haven't you told the Principal?"

"Oh yeah, and risk getting fired," he gave her a look, "no way. If it ever comes to that, it's his word against mine." Rachel understood - if Blaine told then Sebastian may turn on him and say that Blaine was the one coming onto him, not the other way round.

Blaine continued, telling her how Sebastian had even gotten his number and persistently called him. It appeared the kid wasn't giving up anytime soon. Blaine explained that Cooper had answered the phone a few times to Sebastian, telling him to leave Blaine alone, but nothing was working. Blaine was starting to feel isolated in his own class; he was awkward and jittery every time he saw Sebastian and he couldn't understand why. It wasn't the kind of awkward that he'd felt with Kurt during their first few months together.

Sebastian was like a bad smell. He just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I have to pretend like it's not bothering me, because even if I tell Kurt all of this, what is he going to be able to do? Cooper can't do anything, so Kurt wouldn't be able to either." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, loosening his curls that were gelled back that day. He hated feeling like this, incapable, useless and unable to do anything without digging himself a deeper hole.

"Are you sure that you don't feel anything for this kid, B?" Rachel sighed taking Blaine's clammy hand into hers and squeezing it lovingly. "If you do, don't worry, it can be sorted."

"Rach, he honestly means _nothing_ to me." Rachel, for some unknown reason, didn't believe him.

"That's not what I'm hearing from Finn."

Blaine froze, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "What _exactly_ are you hearing from Finn?"

"He's been noticing things. He was worried so he confided in me. He seems to think there is something more to your 'relationship' with Sebastian." Rachel pursed her lips, observing Blaine's body language and facial expressions for any sign of guilt.

"I'm pretty pissed that Finn's being telling you things. Not only is it really none of your business, but it's also none of Finn's business either," Blaine stood, kicking at the foot of the coffee table angrily.

"Right now, I'd be more worried about Finn telling Kurt these things," Rachel said.

"He wouldn't," Blaine justified.

"How do you know he already hasn't?"

"Are you playing some sort of game with me Rachel? If you are then it's not cool." He paced the floor behind the couch, rubbing at the stubble growing on his chin.

"I'm not playing a game with you, Blaine. I'm trying to protect you, _and_ Kurt. Neither of you are getting hurt because of a stupid High School crush. Now, I know you're hiding something from me; I can see it in your face. You do the same things that I do." Rachel smirked to herself: at least they shared at least one inherited characteristic.

"Honestly, I guess I'm sort of flattered," Blaine gave in, "apart from Kurt, I don't really get much attention from guys. _Girls_, yes, but not guys." Rachel knew it.

"Do you really care if guys _other _than you boyfriend give you attention?" Blaine shrugged. He obviously did. "Why? Kurt loves _you_. He looks at you like you're everything to him. You _are _everything to him, and you need to understand that before you throw away something you may never get again. Kurt trusts you with his heart. Don't rip it to pieces."

Blaine slumped, his shoulders hunching over. He knew what he was doing was bad - he was basically giving Sebastian the attention he so badly wanted. He shouldn't have been falling for this boy's games. He had the most perfect guy in his life.

"I would never -"

"You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"I am not cheating on Kurt, Rachel," Blaine sighed one last time before slumping down to the floor.

"You might as well be." Rachel stood up and walked over to Blaine, looking down on his small form. She threw his cell phone at him, her aim making it land perfectly in his lap. "You need to call Kurt. He has a fashion show on right now. Wait about an hour," Rachel said, checking her watch, "then call him. Tell him about Sebastian."

"He already knows."

"No, tell him what you just told me," Rachel stated, "you need to choose between the love of your life, or some infatuation with a High School kid."

And with that Rachel left. Blaine sat on the floor for a little while longer, his mind doing circles. It didn't take him long though, once he had his head sort of straight, to figure out what to do next. He picked up the cell phone Rachel tossed at him and dialled Finn's number.

"_Blaine, what's up?"_ Finn's cheerful voice answered.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Has Kurt asked you to spy on me?"

"_What? What on Earth made you think that?"_ Finn was a bad liar. As soon as Rachel mentioned Finn, this theory had begun brewing in the depths of his mind. He figured that Finn wouldn't look out for him like that. As much as he was a friend, Finn probably wouldn't know what to look for. He figured that he had to have been asked. And he knew that Rachel hadn't asked him as she hadn't known about Sebastian before Finn told her. So it was either Cooper or Kurt.

Something told him it wasn't his brother. So that left Kurt.

"I know Finn. Don't lie to me. Just tell me what he asked you to do," Blaine snapped. He couldn't believe Kurt. This wasn't like him at all.

"_He asked me. But only because he cares about you!" _Finn defended, _"please don't say anything, he'll murder me."_

"I won't. I promise." That was most certainly a lie, but Finn didn't need to know that. Kurt was not getting away with this that easily.

* * *

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Blaine blurted out.

He and Kurt were sat in Blaine's apartment, watching movies while they snuggled on the couch together after spending a long weekend with one another. It had been a little over two weeks since his discussion with Rachel and Finn. He called Kurt like Rachel had asked that night, but didn't get very far with coming clean, because it turns out Kurt's fashion show went brilliantly and Kurt was indeed a fan of celebratory sex. Blaine didn't really have much chance to get a word in edgeways. He had been putting this conversation off for long enough now. But he was going to be counterproductive about it. He would start with the guilt trip, and then explain that Kurt's suspicions were real. He just hoped Kurt would be okay with everything.

Kurt turned his head sideways to look at his boyfriend, who was blinking at him, his facial expression vacant.

"Um, I love you?" It was more of a question. Kurt obviously didn't know what Blaine was talking about.

"Yeah."

Kurt frowned, "is something wrong Blaine?" Blaine's expression was condescending. He didn't know why, because he really didn't want to cause yet another argument, especially because they had had such a good weekend.

"Actually yeah, I've been holding this back all weekend, and now I just can't wait anymore. I know, Kurt." Kurt's face didn't budge, holding onto the confusion. "Finn told me." That caused a shift. Kurt's eyes glazed over, flickering from side to side in an attempt to dodge Blaine's face at all costs. "I'm not bothered at all. I just want to know why," Blaine stated calmly, not wanting to cause a scene. Kurt meant everything to him and besides, he had to butter him up a little before Blaine dropped his own bomb.

"When I saw the way he looked at you, I just, there was something about him. I didn't like it. And you were nervous around him, I didn't like that either. But from what Finn tells me you have some explaining to do yourself," Kurt mentioned.

"Kurt, I'm not bothered that you asked Finn to spy on me, but I just don't understand why you don't trust me enough."

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust," Kurt wouldn't even say the kid's name.

"You have nothing to worry about, and as for what Finn has told you, I was wrong, and I probably should have told the Principal about the way he was acting with me, but I was scared. I've tried talking to him. I've tried telling him as politely as possible to leave me alone and when that didn't work I said, it a little more sternly. But that didn't work either." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "You have to know that Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. He's a pathetic little kid who's just infatuated with me. I do have to admit that I was a little flattered to begin with." Kurt nodded. "But he means nothing. You however, mean _everything_." He brought his lips to Kurt's, lighting brushing them together.

"I trust you," Kurt whispered, "I love you so much." Blaine's heart ached. God, he loved Kurt.

Bringing his mouth to meet Kurt's again, in a much deeper, meaningful kiss, his whispered, "I love you too." They melted together on the couch of Blaine and Cooper's living room. Thank God Cooper was working nights. With the way things were right now, he didn't think he would be able to keep quiet. He hoped the neighbours didn't mind the noise. After all, if they met his boyfriend, or felt the things Kurt could do that made Blaine come undone, he was sure they wouldn't be too fussed about the noise made. And Blaine was certainly going to make the most of the rest of the weekend that he had with Kurt, before he had to go back to that hell hole that he worked at.

Blaine used to love his job, but lately he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Sweetie," Kurt sighed, pulling away from sucking on Blaine's neck. "Your mind is somewhere else and I really don't think that's appropriate for this situation."

"Sorry." Blaine leant forward, straddling Kurt's thighs and beginning to run his fingers under Kurt's shirt. "My mind is now 100% on you, and nothing but you." He smirked as he hand drifted to the waistband of Kurt's pyjama pants.

"Good," Kurt covered his lips with Blaine's, the two of them moulding as one, their tongues dancing together and their hands wandering one another's bodies. Blaine wished that he could be here forever. Kurt was like a dream, a dream he didn't ever want to wake up from.

But Blaine sensed something foreboding, something in the near future that would force him out of this dream. And he wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

**Oh it's getting cray cray! :D Look out for angst in the next few chapters, I am warning y'all in advance so don't shout at me! **

**Until next week, ta ta!**


	16. American Idiot

_****_**Hey there! Friday again!**

**Well, I must give you a warning for a lot of angst in this chapter, I apologise in advance, because well it killed me write this as much as it may kill you guys to read it.**

**All I can say is trust me, I would never hurt Kurt or Blaine too seriously.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"I haven't really had much time to see you around school Finn, so how's everything going?" Blaine asked when Finn came back into the living room, beer bottle in hand, and set himself down in the armchair opposite Rachel.

"It's good, yeah," he said simply, "I'm having a lot of fun to be honest. I never thought that being a Sports Coach would have so much responsibility, but I like being tested." Rachel looked up from studying her rather large bump to smile at her boyfriend. "I was scared to begin with because I thought that no one would like me, but the kids are all great and they all seem to love sport."

"The school is lucky to have you. They were going to scrap gym if you hadn't have come along," Blaine stated.

"Oh, how I wish they did that back in Lima when I was at school. Gym class sucked big time," Kurt sighed and wriggled further down into the couch so that he was pressed right up against Blaine's back, their ankles tangling together.

"Kurt, you were great at football. You were the Kicker. Did you know that Blaine?" Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Did he also tell you he was a Cheerleader?" Rachel said, pressing her hand to her bump and watching in amazement as the baby growing inside her moved.

"Actually, I did know that," Blaine smiled and Kurt dropped his head, flushing a tomato red colour.

"By the look on your faces, I probably don't want to know, but you _have_ to come and feel this." She gestured to her bump with her free hand and all three men stood up to head over to her. Kurt placed his hand on her bump first.

"Wow, he or she is moving in there. Blaine, come feel, that's so weird." Kurt moved his hand away and put Blaine's hand there instead. Blaine's face lit up with awe before he grinned wildly at Kurt, who took his other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"That's amazing," he mumbled, moving his hand about to where Rachel was telling him to.

"Alright, move guys. I want to feel my baby moving." Finn shuffled himself in and patted Blaine's hand away, laying his own on Rachel's stomach and feeling the life inside her move. The baby must have liked the sound of Rachel's voice because every time she spoke it would thump against her belly. Finn was utterly speechless. "I can't wait until he or she is born." Kurt smiled at his brother. "I'm so happy," Finn leant over to place a soft kiss on Rachel's lips, nuzzling his nose with hers a few times.

"You two are adorable; this baby is going to be so good for both of you," Blaine smiled while pulling Kurt back to the couch, allowing him to sit down first so he could snuggle back against his chest.

"You two are more adorable than us!" Rachel chuckled.

Everything right now was so perfect. Kurt couldn't be happier, his best friend and brother were having a baby together and, despite his previous feelings about the situation, he had come around. He knew they were in love, just like he and Blaine were. He was so glad he had Blaine: if he didn't then he probably wouldn't have been able to handle the drama in his life.

Blaine was his rock, he kept him sane. And he loved him with everything that he had. What Kurt was looking at right now was perfect - Everything about it was just beautiful. Blaine pressed up against this chest, their hands tangled together as they each smile lovingly toward Rachel and Finn who were murmuring things to Rachel's stomach. Kurt couldn't have thought of a better life for himself. And he could definitely see this in his future.

* * *

_**I'm taking you out to dinner tonight.**_

_**We're celebrating what wonderful lives we have.**_

_**I love you. –K**_

Blaine smiled down at his cell phone on his desk. His class was working in groups, discussing their final piece that needed to be submitted very soon.

He enjoyed working with this class: they were seniors so they all wanted to get on with their work and pass his class, and because they were seniors Blaine got to participate in some of their discussions about Prom and Graduation. The only con about this class was Sebastian Smythe. Luckily, the guy hadn't bothered him much in the past few months. Blaine had a theory that Finn mentioned something to the kid in gym class, but he couldn't be sure. Regardless, he didn't care and was just thankful he isn't annoying him anymore, so he didn't have to worry about it affecting his relationship with Kurt.

"Mr A, can you come help us with this?" one of the girls shouted out, pulling Blaine back to reality. He nodded and strolled to their desk, leaning over to examine their work.

"We're having a little trouble looking at this guy," a familiar voice said and a finger pointed to one of the people they had made up. Their assignment was to work as a group, come up with a theme, characters and a basic plotline before writing a short story about them.

"Okay, tell me about him." Blaine asked.

"We thought we'd add some variety to ours so this guy's gay." Blaine almost choked. "He's like completely in love with this guy." The finger pointed to a drawing of a person that looked an awful lot like Kurt, but that could just be coincidence. Then he looked back to the first guy, who resembled himself. Okay, that was not a coincidence at all.

"Right…" Blaine coughed.

"But then there's this other guy that just wants this guy," the finger returned to the first drawing. "We're having trouble thinking about what this guy's feelings toward the guy that wants him might be. There's a disagreement in the group." Blaine finally looked at the face whose finger was pointing at the drawing that looked like him. It was Sebastian. "Can you help us?" he winked. Blaine shrugged and shuffled on his feet awkwardly. Not only was this an uncomfortable situation, but it was completely inappropriate for Sebastian to be doing this.

"Well, I think that guy number one," Blaine pointed to the drawing of himself, "if he is as in love with guy number two as you say he is, he wouldn't even think about cheating with guy number three." Blaine pointed to the final drawing, which evidently looked a lot like Sebastian. He rolled his eyes.

"But there's no excitement if number one sticks with number two. It's _boring_."

"Yes, but if number one cheats with number three, it's predictable." The rest of the group 'ahhed' and nodded in agreement with Blaine, causing Sebastian to frown. "You should make out like number one is going to cheat and make number two really suspicious, but never actually follow through with the cheating."

"That's a great idea Mr A, thanks," the girl who had called him over before spoke. He patted her on the back and wandered back to his desk.

"Alright guys, pack up and I'll see you Monday. Remember to get some of this done over the weekend please," Blaine said after checking his watch. He was pleased that it was the last lesson of the day and that Kurt would be picking him up from work to take him out.

The bell rang and he waved off his class, waiting until the last one had left before he walked around each desk, checking the floor and putting any rubbish in the trash.

"Nice ass," a voice said from near the door. Blaine's head shot up, dropping the balled up paper he had in his hand back to the floor.

"Sebastian," Blaine replied, his voice quivering a little. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?" Sebastian stepped inside the classroom and closed the door behind him. This was _not_ good. Blaine could sense it. He should just tell the kid to back off and get out, but he couldn't get any words to form. He started walking back to his desk, ready to call either Santana or Finn as both of them would still be in work: it was only about 15 minutes since the kids all left. Just as he reached his desk and leant over to get his cell phone, Sebastian came up behind him, pushing him away from the desk and cornering him near the white board.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Blaine whispered. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was starting to sweat and his hands were shaking. This was not good.

"I think I left something behind."

"I didn't see anything, but go look for it if you want." Blaine stepped to the side but so did Sebastian, meaning that he was still stood in front of him.

"What I left behind was _you_." Blaine's face contorted: he was angry with himself, angry at the fact that he was stupid enough to think that Sebastian was anything other than sly and conniving.

"Right, I've had enough of this Sebastian. Move now!" Blaine raised his voice, but it wasn't something that he was used to: he barely ever shouted at student. It just wasn't in his nature, regardless of how surreptitious Sebastian was. "I'm serious Sebastian, move!" Sebastian didn't budge. He was taller than Blaine, _much_ taller, and he was probably stronger too. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do. Should he shove him out of the way and run down the halls trying to find Santana? Or should he just stand here until the kid got the message that Blaine wasn't scared of him?

"I'm not going anywhere." He stepped closer to him, placing the palms of his hands on the wall either side of Blaine's head. "I've been watching you, you know? You go home to your apartment which you share with your older brother, Dr Cooper Anderson," Sebastian smirked. Blaine was speechless, frozen on the spot and unable to look anywhere else but Sebastian's stupid, smarmy face. "You're pretty boy boyfriend comes around practically every night - either that, or you're round at his place with his step-brother and best friend, who's pregnant, and is also you're sister."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" Blaine mumbled. He tried to squirm out of the position he was in, but it only made Sebastian press his body flush against Blaine's.

"You deserve better than you're idiotic boyfriend, you know. You're super-hot and he's, eh, _average_." Blaine wanted to slap him, but unfortunately he couldn't move or retort for that matter as Sebastian's hand placed firmly over his mouth. He wanted someone to walk by and see this so badly, but then the thought if someone did walk by and took this situation the wrong way Blaine could get fired.

"Like I said from the beginning," Sebastian proceeded, "you're hot, I'm hot, and now we're about to mingle." Blaine squeaked under Sebastian's hand, just as he leant forward, closed his eyes. He moved his hand away from Blaine's lips and then covered them again with his own. Blaine squirmed and wriggled, his eyes open wide in surprise. But Sebastian was strong and he was pinning Blaine's arms by his sides, kissing him forcefully. It was nothing like the forceful kisses he shared with Kurt. Oh God, _Kurt_. He needed to get this kid off him and _fast_. He continued wriggling, but it was getting him nowhere.

Maybe if he let Sebastian think that he was kissing him back he might let up. Blaine went limp, closing off his mind from his actions. He stopped wriggling and after, a few more seconds, Sebastian's grip on his hands let loose. Blaine moved his hands, poised them against Sebastian's chest, ready to shove him off him in three, two –

Someone cleared their throat by the door and Blaine's eyes opened wide. He didn't even remember closing them. Sebastian jumped off him before he stepped to the side which allowed Blaine to see who was at the door. Dear lord, he hoped it wasn't the Principal.

His heart sank.

"Kurt," he whispered. The man stood at the door, his face a mixture of shock and hurt. His eyes were wide and filled with pain, unlike the usual loving looking they'd share. He shoved Sebastian as far away from him as possible in order to get to the door quickly. However, as soon as Kurt saw him move, he set off running. Blaine ran to the door, but stopped when Sebastian caught his arm.

"Looks like your story about guy number one loving guy number two was a whole load of garbage," he sneered.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you had no right!"

"You kissed me back," Sebastian smirked.

"No, I didn't. You just thought I did because I stopped moving, I was getting ready to kick you square in the nuts, you asshole." Blaine watched his face drop, but he couldn't be happy about that right now. He needed to find Kurt and explain everything.

"Now, I suggest that you leave, or I find the Principal and tell her everything that happened!" Blaine found that he could raise his voice now. He was angry, he had never been angrier in his life, and if this kid didn't get out of his sight soon then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Luckily for him, Santana must have overheard the shouting and came running down the corridor, her heels clipping the floor as she ran.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Have you seen Kurt?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"No. B, what's happened?" Santana was worried for her best friend, never before had he looked so distraught, and his whole form was shaking. She took one look at who he was stood by and her suspicions were confirmed.

"You!" she pointed at Sebastian, "I don't want you see you within ten yards of him. Now you get yourself the hell out of here!" Santana was much more powerful when it came to shouting at the kids. She watched as Sebastian turned on his feet and jogged out of the school building. "B, tell me what's gone on?" Blaine didn't say anything. He shoved past her and ran down the corridor in the same direction that Kurt had gone. He stopped once he barged through the double doors and into the small courtyard, seeing Kurt stood there, his head in his hands. He could see his eyes welled with tears. Blaine couldn't bear to see him this way and he just knew that he had to fix this, but he didn't know how.

"Kurt -" he began.

"Don't talk to me. I don't even want to look at you right now!" Kurt shouted, pacing back and forth while Blaine watched him intently as he did so.

"You don't understand," he tried again; "I need to explain."

"I think there was enough explanation for the rest of the year," Kurt retorted. Blaine knew what he was doing - he was putting walls up around himself, shielding himself from anymore hurt. Blaine couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and let something like this happen.

"Kurt, don't do this. You don't know what's happened. _Please_ don't do this!" Blaine shouted to him. Kurt was backing away from him, the hurt in his eyes increasing by the second. Blaine was about to break down any minute; he could feel it brewing inside of him. He was either going to hit something or cry, maybe _both_.

"I cannot believe you! You said that nothing was going on between you two! Well, it certainly didn't look like that to me! You lied to me, Blaine! Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to be with me anymore instead of pretending and then cheating on me?" Kurt was full on crying, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and all Blaine wanted to do was take him in his arms and kiss him until the crying stopped. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him and what he had seen was a lapse in judgement.

Except, the wrong thing came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, did my back hurt you're knife?" Kurt snapped throwing his hands in the air in surrender, "I thought you loved me Blaine!"

"I _do_ love you, Kurt!_ It wasn't what_ it looked like!" Blaine shouted back.

"I don't even want to hear your explanation. I was there long enough and I know what I saw!"

"If you were there long enough then why didn't you see him shove me up against the wall? I was getting ready to punch the guy senseless! You have to believe me, Kurt!" Kurt didn't reply, only stood there rooted to the spot and unable to do anything but cry. He let the tears fall, no barrier, nothing to stop them. Blaine needed to see what he had done to him.

"You had my heart, Blaine. Why did you have to rip it to shreds?" he stammered, unable to hold his ground.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered, hoping it was loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Apparently, it was. "You're not sorry, Blaine. You wouldn't have let him near you if you actually loved me."

"I do love you Kurt, more than anything! You're my life!" Blaine actually screamed. He was breaking, his body convulsing with hurt, and he couldn't stand up for much longer with this sharp pain that was stabbing through his chest every time Kurt shouted something at him.

"Yeah, well I _don't_ love you!" Kurt replied. Blaine sensed that it wasn't true, but it hurt to hear those words from Kurt.

Watching Kurt go was the hardest thing Blaine had ever had to deal with in his life, and he had been through a lot of shit. He watched him as he turned and walked off, his movements contrived and slow. He was pacing himself, trying to hold himself up. Blaine knew this because he was trying to do the same thing. He heard the double doors behind him open, but he didn't turn around. He watched Kurt disappear into the bustling city, his heart heavy as he did so.

"B?" It was Santana. Blaine didn't budge though. He stood there, his eyes welling, stinging with the amount of tears forming. "Come here," Santana sighed and pulled the shaking man into her embrace. She rocked him back and forth until he finally broke. He collapsed to the concrete, dragging Santana down with him. She wasn't bothered that her new pencil skirt was getting dirty nor was she remotely fussed that Blaine was slobbering all over her new shirt. She just wanted everything to be okay. She hadn't seen what had happened, but she could gather enough information from what she heard of the argument between Kurt and Blaine.

"I-I love h-him," Blaine stuttered, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know you do, sweetie, I know you do," she whispered, placing soft kisses on his curly hair.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Actually I'm not.**

**:D**

**As always, reviews welcome & please I don't meant to sound like I'm begging (I am) it wouldn't kill you to review & tell me what you think would it? ;)**

**Pretty, pretty please.**

**Until next week.**


	17. Tears Don't Fall

**Wow,**** I know I say this a lot but shit these Friday's are really catching up to me.**

**A word of warning, not about the chapter don't worry, but about me. Not next Friday but the Friday after I won't be able to update. I am heading to New York City for a week. But I will be back updating by August 31st I think. I am so excited for New York, I went in February but cannot wait to go in the summer! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

_**Do you have my purple tie? –Kurt.**_

_Yes. –Blaine._

_**Can I have it back? –Kurt.**_

_I'll give it to Rachel. –Blaine._

Blaine felt like such an idiot. That was all they had done for the past two weeks - petty text messages and one accidental drunk dial, courtesy of Blaine. He couldn't have felt more like a capital D douchebag if he wanted to. They had avoided each other like the plague for the past fortnight. There had been many attempts to get them together to at least talk it out. Blaine had agreed to all of them, but Kurt was stubborn and knew when Rachel was trying to get them to meet up, so he didn't go.

Things at work weren't much better than at home. Santana was watching him like a hawk and every time he saw Finn his heart shrank a little. Together he and Santana had told the Principal what had happened with Sebastian and, because there was no physical proof and Blaine didn't want Sebastian confronted about it, Santana was brought into all his lessons with that particular English class to watch over him.

Blaine felt like a child. He was miserable at school: every time he looked over at Sebastian the kid was smirking at him, and he still refused to stop calling him. In the end, Blaine had to change his number and it was Rachel who gave Kurt his new one. He was surprised when Kurt actually texted him, but then it was just asking for some of his stuff back, and that was like someone had just stuck their hand in his chest and tore his heart out, mid beat.

It had taken some time for Rachel to come round and speak to Blaine too, and she was still getting there now. Finn didn't seem to be involved in anything at all. He was still Blaine's friend and he refused to speak about anything that had gone one, which made Blaine feel better, to an extent anyway.

"Will you please sit up?" his brother's voice came from above him, interrupting his thoughts. Cooper had just placed his briefcase on the coffee table and was proceeding to kick at his feet. Blaine was lay across the couch, his arms tucked under the pillow from his bedroom – the one Kurt used to lay on - and his head was resting on it. Blaine didn't budge so Cooper resorted to sitting on his brother's legs.

"Do you mind?" Blaine's voice was timid. Cooper could tell he had been crying, _again_.

"Not at all. What're you watching?" Cooper asked, wriggling his ass until he was somewhat comfy on the back of Blaine's thighs.

"_The Notebook_." Cooper rolled his eyes. That was Blaine's sad film. He watched it whenever he was having an argument with someone he loved. Cooper had lost track of the amount of times he had seen Blaine watching it in the past week, never mind the two weeks Kurt and Blaine hadn't been speaking.

"Again?" Blaine nodded his head and snivelled quietly, searching around on the wooden floor for the box of tissues he kept nearby. "Come on, let's go out for dinner, I've got the night off."

"I don't feel like going out, Coop."

"B, you haven't left the apartment in two weeks." Blaine flinched at Cooper's tone. "You've been to work, gone to the gym every night, come home, lay on the couch and watched this God awful film.

"It's a great film," Blaine replied, hitting the play button and ignoring Cooper's presence, regardless that he was sat on him.

"It's a morbid and depressing film, Blaine."

"Well, maybe I'm morbid and depressing. That way, the film suits me." Cooper was sick of this. Every time he tried to speak to Blaine and have a decent conversation with him, he got snarky little comments in return.

"Right, that's it. I'm getting Santana," he started to get up.

"No, please don't!" Blaine flipped over onto his back and held a hand out to stop his brother. Cooper knew that his threat would work.

"Well then, we can watch the football, watch _Finding Nemo _or go out for dinner." Blaine clicked the movie off.

"I'll go get _Finding Nemo,_ and you order Chinese," he said while straightening out his shirt and walking toward his bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, they were half way through the movie and their Chinese food had just arrived. Cooper was dishing out the food onto their plates when he heard Blaine snivelling. He glanced over to his brother who was lay down on the couch, tissue in hand, wiping his nose.

"You alright?" He didn't get a reply so, with the two plates piled high with food, he made his way to the living room. Handing Blaine his plate, he sat down on the couch beside him and, before even looking at his food, he spoke, "you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine wasn't looking at him. His head was faced down, looking at the plate in his lap. It was only when he started shaking that Cooper scooted over to him, moving both of their plates to the coffee table and pulling his brother into a hug.

"It's not fair. He just won't listen to me. I love him, Coop. What am I supposed to do?" Blaine said before he let the tears fall and collapsed into his brother's form completely.

"I know you love him B, I know you do."

"He's n-never going to t-talk to me again, is h-he?" Blaine hiccupped. Cooper didn't want to answer that because he honestly didn't know, but with the way things were right now, it was highly unlikely that Blaine and Kurt would be together again. This would make things terribly awkward between the two families, especially because Finn would be marrying Rachel soon enough. He hadn't proposed yet, but it was definitely on the table for the pair, especially with the baby.

"You want me to kick this kid's ass for you?" Cooper was glad he had gotten a chuckle out of Blaine.

"No, besides, I think San's got that covered. You should see the glares she gives him during class. It's lucky she's there though," Blaine pauses to pull out of the hug. "I can't deny that there has been several times where I've seen his face and wanted so desperately to throw something at him."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. You're the bigger person, and you will come out of this B, I swear to you." Blaine nodded, he knew he would he just didn't really want to admit it, because admitting that he would make things real. And making things real meant admitting to himself that Kurt would probably never speak to him again. And he couldn't do that just yet. It was too soon.

"I just want K-_Kurt_ to speak to me, without sending me a stupid text message that says he wants some of his stuff back. I want to be able to go round to Rachel's and see her baby after she gives birth, without feeling awkward because of Kurt. I just want my boyfriend back." Cooper bit his bottom lip. It killed him to see Blaine like this. More than the last time and he last time they had had an argument it wasn't half as bad as this.

"Now, I'm not saying he'll agree to it, but you just want to explain right?" Blaine nodded, resting his head against Cooper's shoulder and turning his attention back to the TV. "I'll see what I can do."

Blaine swivelled his head to face his brother. "He won't, Cooper."

"I can be pretty persuasive," Cooper smiled. "But don't get your hopes up," he continued. "Kurt's pretty tough to break. Anyway, eat your food before it goes cold and press play. I love this movie." Cooper handed Blaine his plate and then settled back into the couch, munching away on his food, all the while trying to figure out a way to get Kurt to agree to talking with Blaine. He had to do it, if not for Blaine, then for everyone else. He knew that Kurt was behaving just as bad as Blaine: Rachel had told him last time Blaine had sent him on an errand to give Kurt back something of his. Apparently he had locked himself in his room, watching old romantic movies dressed in Blaine's NYU shirt. He'd find a way. He was Cooper Anderson; _of course_ he'd find a way. He'd do anything for his baby brother.

* * *

Cooper Googledthe address of Kurt's boutique and then headed off out on the Wednesday to catch him at work, while Finn convinced Blaine to go out for dinner. He headed into '_Aftermath'_ at around 4pm, knowing Kurt would still be there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kurt Hummel?" he asked the pretty brunette woman at the register.

"He's in the back. Does he know you're meeting him?"

"No, actually, I wanted to surprise him, can I just -" the girl seemed to understand the lie Cooper was telling her. Well, it wasn't a lie – it was more bending the truth a little.

"Oh, sure," she smiled. "Just straight down that hallway," she said while clicking her pin number into the locked door and letting Cooper inside the corridor.

"Thanks," he winked back at her, making her blush. He loved that he had an effect on like, _everyone_.

He wandered down the corridor to where he could hear muffled sounds of shuffling and quiet humming. Kurt was taking inventory in one of the back rooms, pen in his mouth, clipboard in hand.

"You know, I'd think about getting better security in this place. They just let me walk right in without even asking who I was." Kurt almost jumped out of his skin. The pen and clipboard fell to the floor, and he clutched his chest as he breathed heavily.

"Jesus, Cooper. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cooper shrugged and entered the room. "What are you doing at my store?" Kurt asked, picking up the clipboard and pen, and putting it on one of the cardboard boxes that obviously contained new clothing.

"I came to chat."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. "About what?"

"A little curly haired guy, about yay tall," Cooper gestured to his shoulder. "Squinty eyes, cute little face, great ass -"

"I get it Cooper," Kurt sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Good," he paused to close the door and leant against it. "Then you'll listen to what I have to say and not speak until asked." Kurt worried his bottom lip angrily. "Blaine's miserable," Cooper noted that Kurt involuntarily flinched at the mention of his brother's name. "And from what I hear from Rachel, you aren't much better."

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, though he didn't really believe the sound of his own voice.

"You don't seem it. You're jumpier than usual, and you have seriously dropped your fashion style," Cooper gestured to Kurt's simple outfit, jeans and a plain white shirt, which he could have sworn was once Blaine's.

"I'm going casual today," Kurt remarked.

"Sure, sure. And anyway, you're not supposed to be speaking so shut up." Cooper smirked before continuing, "I know enough to know that both of you are miserable without one another. It's killing Blaine, and he hasn't done anything wrong,"

"Pfft."

"I told you to be quiet," Cooper snapped, "If you think about it, he hasn't. He couldn't help the fact that that deranged kid kissed him." Kurt flinched again. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to tell you to do the right thing here. It's been two weeks since you last spoke face to face. These stupid little text messages and sending me on errands all the time to give stuff back to each other is pathetic." Cooper was getting angry but he didn't really understand why. He had only come to try and talk to some sense into Kurt, but seeing him had made him angry over the fact that he was hurting his little brother.

"He's the one that -"

"Oh, save it for someone who cares." Kurt pursed his lips together, silencing himself. "All I'm bothered about right now is how much you are hurting my brother." Cooper pointed his finger dramatically at Kurt, hoping it would somehow reinforce his anger.

"He hurt me."

"No, you hurt yourself!" Cooper shouted, taking a step closer to Kurt, who looked like he wanted to disappear into the cream walls. "You believed the first thing you saw, and you didn't even give him time to explain -"

"I know what I saw," Kurt interrupted, sure of himself.

"If you did then you'd know that there is CCTV evidence that proves Sebastian shoved Blaine against a wall and kissed him against his will." Okay, that was a blatant lie. There wasn't any CCTV footage, but Kurt didn't need to know that.

The room was awkwardly silent.

"Has Blaine told anyone?" Kurt whispered.

"The Principal, but the only thing they can do is pretend it never happened, because it could end up having terrible consequences for Blaine. They've brought Santana in to watch over all his classes that the kid's in." Kurt nodded once, avoiding all eye contact with Cooper, and just starting at his shoes, clicking his heels together like _Dorothy _from _The Wizard of Oz_. Cooper wondered if Kurt was thinking about that, maybe he wished he was back in Kanas, which in this case would be the safety of his home.

"I've told Blaine that he was wrong for letting things get that far, but what's done is done. He can't change it. It wasn't his fault." Kurt began fiddling with the hem of his shirt, still unable to look at Cooper. "What I need you to understand, Kurt is," Cooper stepped closer and then leant on the wall next to Kurt, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, "Blaine loves you, more than anything. When he was with you, I had never seen him happier in his life. Blaine didn't have a great childhood. He hated it actually, and then when he got the job as a teacher, things started to brighten up. I could see his future and it was like white light beckoning him. Then you came into the mix." Kurt finally looked up to see Cooper's blue eyes staring back at him, all serious and wise.

"You were that bright light, Kurt. You're Blaine's future, and he's yours. You need to remember that." Cooper squeezed Kurt's shoulder and stepped away from the wall. "There's somewhere I need to be, so I'm gonna go." Kurt pushed himself up and led Cooper toward the door of the store room. "I want you to do something for me," Cooper said, turning around and taking one last glance at Kurt, whose eyes were welling up enough for Cooper to see, but not enough to be classed as crying. "I want you to think about everything I've just said, think about how much you love Blaine and don't deny it, I know you still do. It's not that easy to just stop loving someone." Kurt suddenly found his shoes interesting again. "Think about it, Kurt. Do you want to be alone forever? Do you want to look back at this, maybe see Blaine at Rachel's wedding in a few years' time and think what could have been?" Kurt didn't answer, but Cooper could sense he was thinking about it. "Don't wait forever, Kurt. You never know what you might lose."

"How do you know I haven't already lost it?" Kurt mumbled so low that Cooper only just heard it.

"You haven't. You just need to be sure that he's what you want, for better and for worse, because he won't wait forever for you." Cooper opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, turning back for one last look at Kurt's sad face. One tear had escaped and was slowly making its way down his pale cheek.

"I still love him, you know. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know you still love him, but it's him who needs to know that, not me." Kurt nodded. "Oh," he rummaged in his jacket pocket for something Blaine had given to him earlier. "I almost forgot, here," Cooper said, handing Kurt a thin purple tie, the same one he had asked Blaine for a yesterday. "He told me to give you this." Kurt took it without looking up. He tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"I hope to see you soon, Kurt." Cooper left without another word, winking at the brunette at reception on his way out.

"Did you do it?" A female voice asked as he turned the corner of the street.

"I think he got the message," he replied, looking down at Rachel.

"Good. Now we wait."

"That's the hardest part," Cooper said.

"While we wait do you wanna go out for dinner?" Rachel asked, rubbing her stomach through her coat.

"Not at all," Cooper smiled.

"Fine," Rachel snapped.

"I have to go to work Rachel, it's not because I don't want to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

"No. I'm going home to wait for Blaine to get in and cuddle me to death until he falls asleep," he replied sarcastically.

Rachel huffed. "Whatever, I didn't want to have dinner with you anyway."

"_Sure_ you didn't. Catch you later, and remember your side of the bargain, I kept up mine." Cooper winked, jogging down the steps of the Subway entrance.

"Cooper!" Rachel shouted from the top of the steps. "I am eight months pregnant, would you mind helping me down these?" He sighed, rolled his eyes and then walked back up to meet her. He took her hand and guided her slowly down the large number of steps. "Thank you. Blaine's right, you can be a gentleman sometimes."

"_Sometimes_ being the keyword," Cooper replied, letting go of her hand as they reached the bottom.

"Ha, ha," she mocked. "Well, I get a different line than you, so I'll keep up my end, don't worry. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

"Hopefully we won't," he chuckled, waving bye and then swiping his Metro card to get him through the metal gates and onto the Subway platforms. He didn't see pull a face at him as he left.

* * *

**As always guys, reviews are welcomed and loved!**

**Also if any of you have Twitter, views on Ryan Murphy getting one? Loved the Box Scene and I Want You Back, but Ryan getting Twitter isn't a good thing. Especially because right now he's releasing spoilers and I may or may not be crying while writing this. Aha!**


	18. Here We Go Again

**Oh god guys! I thought I was going to have to leave you for a week on a real bad cliffhanger. But I'm not, yay!**

**So I'm in New York City next week and will be unable to update next Friday. As soon as I return home though there will be an update! Can't leave you guys hanging to see what happens next, can I? **

**My Tumblr will not be abandoned, I will have a Queue running, and also if any of you read Sweet Child of Mine there are some drabbles that relate to that fic on my Tumblr, so if you go on it (the link is on my profile page here) and click on my Drabbles page you should be able to find them.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (Also it freaking sucks that Darren and Chris were filming in NY last week and I'm going this week. Merh, whatever; bad timing huh?)**

* * *

_**Operation 'Dapper Intervention' is in motion. –R**_

Cooper smiled down at his cell phone.

"What're you grinning at?" Blaine asked, trying to sneak a look at his phone over his shoulder.

"Just a friend," Cooper quickly moved the phone out of Blaine's sight.

"A _girl_friend?" Blaine giggled.

"What's it to do with you?" He couldn't let him know that he was texting Rachel, as Blaine would figure out that something wasn't right and then their plan would be completely screwed.

"You're my brother. Am I not allowed to know if you're getting laid?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I'm not getting laid. Trust me, you'd be the first to know if I was," Cooper sighed, getting up from the couch and wandering to the kitchen in order to avoid his brother's pressing questions.

He had to wait a while for Blaine to stop asking him things before he said anything about what he and Rachel had planned. Since they first started their little 'intervention' on getting Blaine and Kurt back together, they had become much closer as friends. Somewhere in Cooper's mind he wasn't okay with that, but right now he didn't care because he just wanted his brother happy again. Blaine may have been acting like he was perfectly fine, but he was still breaking inside, a little more every day. Rachel had kept up her end of the deal. She had made sure that Kurt would be in the apartment tomorrow night and he had no chance of leaving. Cooper just had to now roll on with his side of the bargain.

"So, we have that thing at Rachel's tomorrow," he said calmly while pouring out some orange juice.

"What? What thing?" Blaine questioned, his tone shocked and confused.

"You know, Rachel planned on having us round for dinner tomorrow with her and Finn." _Actually_, Blaine didn't know. This was brand new information to him, but Cooper had to play it like this.

"No, Cooper, I didn't know this."

"Well I told you," Cooper said as matter of fact, "and I don't care what you say, you're coming. Rachel's had this planned for weeks." Cooper strolled back to the couch, orange juice in hand.

"Is K- is _he_ gonna be there?" Three weeks on, Blaine still couldn't say Kurt's name.

"No, he's working late. We'll be out before he gets back, I promise. I wouldn't send you there if he was there. I know how much it still hurts."

"It doesn't hurt," Blaine said quietly, though he didn't believe his own words. "It just -" Blaine couldn't think of what he wanted to say, and nothing was springing to mind, because nothing right now could describe what he felt towards his ex, _yes, his ex, _boyfriend. This past week Blaine had finally been able to admit to himself that his relationship with Kurt was most certainly over. It was painful to even think about. He couldn't even say his name out loud; it hurt so much, like someone was continuously stabbing needles into his chest, to think about Kurt Hummel as the one that got away.

"Yeah, I know. But he isn't going to be there, honestly. You trust your big brother, right?" Cooper smiled at Blaine, watching his brother's expression change into a crooked smile.

"Not one bit, but I guess I believe you on this one." Blaine relaxed into the couch, stealing Cooper's orange juice and gulping it down. Blaine was lucky that Cooper loved him to death otherwise he would have slapped him silly for that.

He had everything crossed for tomorrow night. Hopefully the Cooper - Rachel Dapper Intervention plan would work and, by the end of the night, things would be back as they should be. Kurt and Blaine together again, and Cooper could go back to ignoring Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel, may I ask why you are slaving over the cooker?" Kurt questioned from his seat at the breakfast bar. He was doing inventory for work and also putting together a website for himself. . Maybe he would get noticed then, because he certainly wasn't getting noticed designing for a boutique in SOHO. He honestly didn't know how he even paid rent each month. "Rachel?" he asked again, realising she hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" she turned, wooden spoon in hand waving it about. Her free hand clutched at her lower back, mouth tight when some more pain surfaced there. The pain had been like this all day, most likely caused by being on her feet for the majority of the morning without much rest.

"Why are you slaving over the cooker?" he repeated, ignoring Rachel's enthusiasm and getting back to updating the profits for the store.

"I wanted to make something nice for once; I never cook anymore, _especially_ since this baby decided to make it impossible for me to reach anything high up."

"Like you could reach anything high up before," Kurt remarked, earning a glare from her.

"Shush you, and can you please put your work away? That's all you've done these past three weeks. Finn should be home soon, and I want everything perfect."

"You're turning into a housewife already," Kurt slammed his laptop shut and took it to his bedroom.

"Oh, can you stir this for me? I just need to do something." Rachel jumped on the balls of her feet, handing Kurt the wooden spoon and then disappearing out of sight toward the front door. Kurt stood there, stirring the pot of what looked and smelt like some form of tomato soup. He was humming to himself when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Rach, I -" Kurt span around, stopping short when he saw it wasn't Rachel stood in the entrance to the kitchen. "Blaine."

"Kurt," the other man whispered, beginning to panic. Kurt could see it on his face: Blaine was never good at hiding his thoughts, and you could easily read him like a book. He turned frantically to Cooper who had appeared behind him, and then Rachel came to stand beside Kurt, still clutching onto her lower back with a slightly tense expression. They were split down the middle, but it wasn't until Cooper and Rachel took a step forward at the same time that Kurt realised what this was.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He rolled his eyes before placing the wooden spoon down on the kitchen counter.

"I honestly knew nothing," Blaine let his head loll back, groaning involuntarily at his brother and his sister for meddling.

"I cannot believe this," Kurt sighed, ignoring Blaine. This was so awkward for all of them, not just Kurt and Blaine. Blaine folded his arms across his chest, heaving in a breath and exhaling out slowly, like he was trying to calm himself.

"Kurt, we thought -"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Kurt threw the pot towel he had in his hand at the ground and stomped his way forward to Rachel's side.

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"Kurt, just listen to us." Blaine was swaying on his feet while his brother spoke, his expression sullen, and his chin resting on his chest. "We want you both to be happy, and Rachel and I know you're not."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come to my work and try to talk some sense into me."

Blaine looked up to his brother, frowning. "You went to his store? Cooper, why?" he sighed loudly, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"He needed to know that what happened wasn't you're fault."

"_Pfft_."

Blaine glanced over to where the sound had come from. Kurt stood with his hands on his hips, not remotely impressed. Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted to thank Cooper for doing that for him, but he also wanted to scream at Kurt until he listened and understood that it was true, what happened _wasn't _his fault.

"Kurt, it _wasn't_ my fault," Blaine mumbled.

"Save it, Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"Don't talk to my brother like that," Cooper took a step forward, but Blaine placed his hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Coop, its fine," Blaine pushed hard on his brother's chest, shoving him backwards behind him. Blaine had to admit he was upset that Kurt was still acting like a child and was still pretty mad at him, but he wasn't going to let Cooper stand up for him. He was quite capable of standing up for himself, thank-you-very-much.

"No Blaine, it's not fine. He doesn't know _anything_. You know Blaine's being crying himself to sleep every night because of you?" Blaine shook his head, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't true, because it was. "Rachel, do something!" Cooper waved his hands.

"Kurt, you need to listen to them. You've not been any better yourself. You've thrown yourself into your work and you barely speak to me or Finn anymore. And if you do it's a snarky comment."

"I got cheated on, I've earned snarky."

"See," Rachel smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "this is affecting everyone Kurt, not just you. Blaine didn't cheat on you. It's not cheating if he got forced."

"You're seriously on his side?" he complained, frowning at Rachel.

"We're giving you fifteen minutes to sit in the living room and sort this out," Cooper spoke, calmer now, "and we'll be watching."

"I can't do this," Kurt said, his voice barely audible, "I'm not ready." His eyes, which had black bags underneath them from lack of sleep, were beginning to well up with stinging tears. Seeing Blaine's beautiful face again reminded him of just how much he loved him, but also just how much he didn't want to love him. He wished he could hate him for what he did, but after being told so many times by so many different people that Blaine didn't in fact cheat on him, he was starting to believe that hating Blaine would never be possible. He loved the man too much.

"Kurt, just talk to me," Blaine took a step forward, and so Kurt took a step back, his back slamming into the fridge. "Please," Blaine whispered, his eyes pleading and large, like a puppy, and Kurt couldn't resist when he did that. Those eyes still had that effect on him, even after not seeing him face to face for three weeks; they still made his legs turn to jelly.

"Okay," He mumbled back, stepping forward and brushing past Blaine, the touch of their shoulders caused Kurt to whimper very quietly. He hadn't touched him in weeks, and it killed him to even stand in the same room without wanting to pounce on him, kiss him senseless and apologise profusely. But he couldn't do that, he had to keep up his strong front.

"Uh, guys. Not to be a buzz kill or anything, but maybe you shouldn't do this right now," Rachel's eyes were wide, her hands clutching at her stomach.

"_What_? Rachel, we did so much work to get these two to finally speak, and now they are, and you're _stopping_ them," Cooper frowned.

"No, it's not that," Blaine glanced at Rachel. Her face was panicked, her eyes frantic and her hands holding her bump for protection. She was slightly bent, panting for breath.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Blaine asked, genuinely worried.

"I think my waters just broke," Rachel freaked. Cooper's eyes bugged out of his head just as Rachel doubled over in pain and screeched, a wave of pain washing over her tiny body.

"Oh my god, I didn't think labour was this painful." She reached out to grab the first thing she could find, which happened to be Cooper's hand. She squeezed and squeezed until he was almost doubled over himself.

"Call 911." Kurt ran to the landline phone, starting to dial.

"I don't think they're going to make it, I've read about labour. It's not supposed to happen this fast, but – ahhhhh," she cried, crushing Cooper's hand even more. "Somebody call Finn," she yelled over Kurt's hysterical voice, shouting down the phone to EMS. Blaine fished out his cell phone whilst Cooper led Rachel to the couch so she was comfy. Rachel now realised that the pain she'd been feeling all day must have been the beginning of labour, which meant that she'd been in labour all day and not known.

"I have bad news," Kurt ran over to them, "EMS say there is a big accident that has happened, and so they won't be able to get here for fifteen minutes. Do you think you can last?" Kurt leant down on his knees, giving Rachel his hand for her to squeeze too.

"No, no, Jesus Christ!" she cried, and Kurt worried about what the neighbours would think if they overheard this. "Cooper! Cooper, you're a doctor, help me!"

"What?" Cooper freaked. "I haven't delivered a baby before Rachel."

"Cooper Anderson, I swear if you don't help me, I will find a way to harm you!" Cooper had never been more scared of a woman in his entire life, and his mother was one scary person when she got angry. Her eyes were wide, angry and she tensed as another contraction came. He panicked – this really was happening fast.

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do," he said, shaking Rachel's hand off and moving further down the couch toward Rachel's legs. "Oh my god, I cannot believe I'm doing this." Luckily, Rachel was only wearing a dress and so all he had to do was remove her underwear. "Well, there's something ticked off my bucket list," he said to himself. Rachel was panting heavily, asking Kurt where Finn was over and over.

"Blaine," Cooper looked around for his brother, who had migrated to the far corner of the living room, watching the scene play out, completely silent. "I need you to get me clean towels, a damp wash cloth and ice chips." Blaine nodded and scampered off.

"Kurt, try and keep her calm, and encourage her when I tell you to, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Somehow everything always gets turning into all about Rachel Berry, huh?" Kurt smiled down at Rachel, who was sweating abundantly, taking in deep breaths. She looked scared beyond belief. Blaine returned with the towels, throwing them to Cooper and then handing the damp wash cloth to Kurt. Their brief eye contact caused Rachel to scream.

"Guys! I _cannot_ deal with this right now! I am about to have a baby and you too are staring at each other! I need you to put your differences aside for like five minutes and help me through – son of a -" Rachel screamed again, grabbing Blaine's hand and forcing herself forward, crying out in pain. Kurt dabbed her head with the wash cloth, practicing breathing techniques with her while Cooper prepped himself both physically and mentally.

"Oh dear lord, I cannot believe I am actually about to do this," he pushed Rachel's dress up her thighs and forced her legs open wider. At that moment, Finn just happened to barge through the door, dropping everything in his hands and running over to Rachel, almost sending Kurt flying as he barrelled into him.

"Rach, I'm here. Oh my god, you're having our baby."

"I cannot have more people panicking around me," Cooper said, "I need to focus and Rachel doesn't need the hassle right now." He finished examining Rachel, "She's ready. Just help her breath evenly guys and when I say push, stand back."

Finn, Kurt and Blaine frowned at Cooper. "Okay Rachel, push!" Blaine and Kurt instinctively moved back and, just as Rachel shot forward pushing as hard as she possibly could, she smacked her head with Finn's. He yelped and held his forehead.

"Oh Finn, stop being a wimp and help your girlfriend." Rachel had collapsed back into the couch cushions, panting and breathing unevenly.

"Rachel, on the next contraction, I want you to -" Cooper didn't get to finish his sentence as the contraction arrived, and Rachel surged forward again, screeching as she pushed and pushed.

Cooper only had a remote idea of what he was doing, but the baby's head was crowning and he was actually tearing up at the sight. Rachel already had tears flowing, but he assumed that was just from the pain. Finn was pretty out of it, his face gormless, one hand still holding the bump forming on his head. Kurt hadn't looked up from Rachel's face once, and he was still dabbing it with the cool cloth. Blaine was crying, and Cooper wondered if it was just all the emotion or that he was honestly happy he was about to get a little niece or nephew. Cooper was dragged from his thoughts when Rachel began screaming again and pushing.

It went on for another ten minutes, Rachel growing exhausted.

"I just want this baby out!" she exclaimed loudly. Cooper could see the baby's face now and he couldn't hold back his tears any longer - they were flowing freely, and dropping onto the towel he had placed between Rachel's legs before. "The shoulders!" he laughed nervously. "Keep pushing Rach, come on, you're doing so well. Almost there." Rachel heaved forward again, squeezing the life out of Finn and Blaine's hands. She groaned and screamed one last time before Cooper could support the baby's head and it's legs came into view. One more push and its feet came out, the umbilical cord following.

"You have a girl. It's a baby girl." Cooper held up the crying baby, cocking his head to the side for Blaine to help him. Blaine scurried over, grabbing the extra towel and wrapping the baby up in it. "You have a little girl guys," Cooper cried, tears pouring from his eyes. He had never felt so emotional in his life. This was certainly an experience he wouldn't ever forget. Blaine cooed over the baby before handing it to Rachel, and letting her and Finn revel in the fact that they had a daughter. Cooper used another towel to wipe his hands off with, sitting back on his heels and eventually collapsing to the floor, finding himself exhausted from the past fifteen minutes of pushing.

"You hear that?" Kurt said his voice gruff, his eyes red from crying, "Sirens."

"You're about five minute's too late guys," Cooper laughed and flung his arm over his eyes. Blaine stood over Rachel and Finn just as EMS barraged into the apartment, and shuffled everyone out of the way to check over the mother and baby. Kurt slowly made his way over to Blaine, leaning very close to his ear and whispering.

"Maybe it's the emotion from all of this, but I believe you. I know you didn't cheat on me and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry and I love you." Blaine slung his arms around Kurt and cried into his neck.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"Don't ever leave me again," Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine deeply.

"Never," Blaine replied, pushing back into Kurt and bringing his lips down to meet his own in a passionate kiss, full of mixed tears and love just flowing between the two.

Never again would Blaine let something come between them. They pulled apart and watched as the paramedics cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket, and then got a stretcher out to carry Mother and baby down to the ambulance. Blaine tapped Cooper on the shoulder and helped him up.

"Kurt and I will go to the hospital, you stay here get a shower and then come and meet us." Cooper didn't move from the floor, he was still so overwhelmed, so he just nodded and smiled up to the two.

"I'm glad that Rachel having her baby brought you guys back together. Go ahead," he chuckled, "I'll meet you there." Kurt and Blaine nodded then took one another's hand and left together.

* * *

**Awee, sweet ending huh? Yeah sure, it's all going to be that simple. I'm just that nice. Joke. There's still more to come guys, not much more, a few chapters and then an epilogue. And I promise it'll be a consistent update again once I come home from New York (squeal, New York! I've already been, but still...) **

**Reviews would be lovely :D**


	19. Memories

**Hey guys, I know I said that I wasn't going to be updating. But here I am!**

**Unfortunately, due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to head to New York on Monday. I am absolutely devastated, especially because it was all my fault. Me and my stupid health that never seems to go right. So instead of being in the City of Dreams I ended up in hospital for two days. How exciting. Yeah, it really wasn't.**

**Anyway, I'm back home now, still trying to get over what happened, whilst recovering mentally and physically. I'm going out to see a movie with my friends tomorrow to cheer me up! They're the bestest ever.**

**If I'm not consistent with my updates for the next few weeks, it's because I'm not well and I'm starting college again soon (boo).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kurt sighed, whispering the words to Blaine who stood beside him. They were watching baby Evie - Rachel had already picked out the name - through the glass, being put into a cot with a pink blanket wrapped around her tiny form.

"She looks just like her Mommy," Blaine replied, reaching to clasp Kurt's hand with his.

"But she has her Daddy's nose," Kurt chuckled, leaner closer to the glass to get a better look. "I hope to God that she doesn't end up with her Mom's fashion sense though." Blaine laughed quietly, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"With you as her Uncle there's no way that would ever happen." Kurt turned his head away from the window and glanced at Blaine. His eyes were still red from crying before, and Kurt honestly thought that he hadn't _just_ been crying because of Evie's birth.

"While we're calm, I think now is probably a good time to discuss stuff," Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Stuff?"

He could see Blaine internally cringe, like a wound had been opened wide as soon as Kurt said the words 'discuss' and 'stuff'. "_Us_," Kurt sighed, turning his body fully to face Blaine's, taking his other hand and intertwining their fingers.

"But, you said -" Blaine spoke, but was quickly interrupted.

"I know what I said, but I was overwhelmed. There were so many thoughts running ragged in my mind, and I wanted to just settle at least one of them." Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So, you don't want us to be together again?" Blaine's body slumped, his shoulders hunching over and one hand slipping from Kurt's grasp.

"No, no, no, Blaine, it's not that I don't want us to be," Kurt spoke quickly, grabbing Blaine's hand that had fallen and taking a tight hold on it again. "I love you Blaine. I just," Kurt takes a long thoughtful pause, trying his hardest to avoid the avid glare Blaine sending him through those glorious hazel puppy dog eyes, "Seeing what I saw, I don't know how easy it is to forgive you. Well, maybe not forgive, but forget. How am I supposed to forget what that kid did?"

Blaine tugged both his hands out of Kurt's and placed them on Kurt's cheeks, pulling his lips down to meet his own in a short but meaningful kiss. Blaine said so much with that soft touch of lips that Kurt was taken back for a few seconds. "I know it's hard. I still haven't forgotten, or forgiven myself for what happened. But what's in the past is in the past. There's nothing I can do to change it. I can just try and make it better," Blaine mumbled, running his hands down from Kurt's cheeks to his neck and then letting them rest on Kurt's broad chest. Oh, how he missed the feeling of Kurt.

"Can I trust you?" Kurt murmured into Blaine's curls.

"I can't tell you who to trust, Kurt. That's your decision." Kurt nodded pressing a light kiss to Blaine's hair, involuntarily inhaling the scent of Blaine's shampoo which he had missed so much.

"God, I've missed you," Kurt spoke, the sound muffled by Blaine's crazy curls, most of which were newly formed from how much he was sweating and panicking before.

"I've missed you too, so much you wouldn't believe." Blaine smiled into Kurt's shirt, wrapping his arms around his small waist and resting them on the small of his back just above the waistband of his jeans.

"If it's anything compared to how much I've missed you, I have an idea." Kurt smiled wrapping his own arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer to him. "I don't know if I can just forgive and forget what happened so easily, but give me some time and I'll be able to do it." Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss onto Kurt's exposed skin where his shirt had come undone.

"If time is what you need, I will gladly give it to you - as long as we still get to see each other while you make up your mind."

Kurt pushed Blaine off him to stare at the man. "Blaine, we can still be together. I've missed you way too much to not be with you again. I'm just saying that I'm probably going to slightly protective and cautious, and a _very_ clingy these next few weeks."

"I am completely okay with all of those," Blaine murmured, bringing himself forward and closing the gap between their lips again.

"I feel really weird doing this in front of babies," Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips as they pulled apart, their arms slightly wrapped around one another.

"Do you want kids?"

Kurt choked: he wasn't expecting _that_ to come out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt stayed silent while he thought about this answer.

"I guess I've never really thought about it," Kurt replied, turning around back to the glass to see a nurse wandering around the cots, checking on the babies, all the while he still kept one arm around Blaine's waist. "Not even while Rach was pregnant. I hadn't ever really met anyone that was important enough to think about the future with." Blaine dropped his head, his grip around Kurt loosening ever so slightly. "But, now, thinking about it, yeah, I'd love to have kids." Kurt smiled at the babies. "With you," he added. He caught a finger under Blaine's chin, pressing his lips softly to his once again.

"I love you," Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling away just as the nurse turned around and smiled at them through the glass.

"I love you too. You know, when I met you I knew from the beginning that you were the one. I just, I saw something in those hazel eyes," Kurt tapped at the bridge of Blaine's nose where his glasses usually were. "And I just _knew_. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you. And it terrified me, hell, it still terrifies me." Blaine nudged Kurt's side with his, shifting his hand and letting it slip into the back pocket of Kurt's jeans.

"I see it too, you know. Me and you in a nice apartment, with a dog, maybe, and a ring on your finger," Blaine traced his own ring finger with his thumb, looking up at Kurt to see him doing the same. They smiled at one another bashfully, chuckling once their faces turned a shade of red.

"How is it, after all this time, you can still make me blush like that?" Kurt asked.

"You do the same to me." Blaine took a glance at Kurt, to see his face was returning to its perfect shade of ivory. He stood on his tiptoes to peck Kurt's cheek, just as Kurt turned his head and closed his eyes, kissing Blaine on the lips. Because Cooper happened to clap his hands, causing the two to jump, they left the kiss at soft and sweet

"That is so cute," he smirked, strolling toward his brother and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, tapping Kurt as he did so. "I still can't get over the fact little Blainers still has to stand on his tip toes to kiss you," Cooper chuckled. Blaine elbowed his brother harshly in the side, resulting in an 'oofft' sound echoing from Cooper's lips, and then a soft laugh before he turned his attention to the babies in the cots.

"Which one's mini bitch?" Cooper stepped forward to the glass, searching for anything that looked remotely familiar.

"Third one at the front," Blaine pointed to the baby girl who was wriggling around in the small cot.

"Looks like her Mommy," Cooper commented. Kurt didn't mention that was also what Blaine had said; he just stood back and watched the two brothers coo over baby Evie. "I still can't believe that I delivered her," Cooper smiled and tapped the glass softly.

"I know you didn't have much of a choice, but thank you. Rachel appreciates it." Cooper waved Kurt off like it was nothing, but even Cooper couldn't deny to himself that what he did was pretty heroic, regardless that it was just delivering a baby. He wouldn't know what would have happened if he hadn't been there, Kurt certainly wouldn't have been able to deliver that baby. He would have probably puked at the idea of going anywhere near Rachel's 'woman parts'. Cooper was surprised he didn't puke himself.

"How is Mommy?" Cooper asked.

"She's sleeping right now. That's why Blaine and I came down here. Finn's probably wandered off to get some food. You know what he's like." Cooper just nodded, still staring at the little baby.

"Are you two all sorted?" Blaine looked awkwardly down at his shoes.

"We are, if our kissing when you walked down here wasn't a clue enough for you," Kurt remarked, stepping forward to Blaine and pulling him close again, dropping his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, like Blaine had done with him before.

"I'm going to ignore that snide comment and say congratulations. You know, when Rachel and I planned out little intervention I'm sure neither of us knew this would be the outcome. What's the baby called?" Cooper smiled.

"Evie. She's healthy, the doctor just guessed she wanted to get out and see the world early," Kurt chuckled, "Sounds a lot like her Mom." Blaine smirked and wrapped an arm around Kurt, keeping his other hand in his pocket.

"You're friends of Rachel Berry, right?" The nurse who had just been tending to the babies stepped out of a door.

"We are," Kurt replied.

"Well, Evie needs to be fed, so I'm just prepping everything, and then she can stay in her Mom's room tonight. We prefer to have the Mother-Child bonding. Why don't you guys head down there and tell Rachel I'll be down in a minute?" The three men nodded simultaneously and set off walking.

"It'll be fun waking her up. Rachel's pretty cranky when she first wakes up," Kurt chuckled, keeping Blaine close as they walked down the deserted corridor, his hand still in his back pocket.

"Oh fantastic, because that's just what I want after everything I've done tonight." Blaine chuckled, slapping his brother on the back as he walked ahead of them.

"Rachel's been through worse than you; she had to give birth to that baby in there. You just had to deliver the poor thing." Blaine smirked, nudging into Kurt slightly as they turned the corner into Rachel's ward. Cooper waved at the woman at the desk. Blaine was sure he didn't know her because he didn't even work here, but Cooper was ever the charmer.

They found Rachel's room with little hassle; she had complained and complained earlier until she got a private room.

Rachel was wide awake and sat up talking to Finn, who was scarfing down a sandwich he must have gotten from the shop downstairs.

"Hello Mommy," Cooper smiled as he walked into the room, Kurt and Blaine on his heels.

"Hey guys," Rachel's voice was tired and slow. Kurt grabbed the only spare chair in the room and patted his lap for Blaine to sit down with him. Cooper leant against the wall near Finn and rested his head.

"I can't believe I have to work tonight," he groaned. Rachel chuckled, shifting where she sat, and then winced.

"Painful?" Kurt asked, to which Rachel nodded. Cooper was about to make a dirty joke about Kurt and Blaine when Blaine glared at him - he knew his brother too well.

"Cooper, I just want to say thank you so much for everything you did."

Cooper shook his head. "Don't be silly, it was nothing. I mean, I hadn't done it before so I'm super proud of myself, and at least that'd be a cool story to tell little Evie when she gets older."

"Always modest, eh Coop?" Blaine chuckled, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and sinking down into him, hugging him tightly before yawning.

There was a knock at the door and Cooper got up to open it, seeing the nurse from before outside wheeling in a little crib with baby Evie inside. Rachel cooed and sat upright quickly, ignoring the pain, so she could see her daughter. The nurse was speaking quietly to Rachel as she handed the wriggling baby to her and proceeded to show her how to breast feed, aiding her in the process whilst Finn just stared at his daughter. Cooper turned away, and Blaine and Kurt were too caught up in staring at one another to noticing anything but each other.

Blaine yawned again, resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Guys, why don't you two go home?" Cooper suggested. Kurt looked to Blaine and then to Rachel who was smiling down at her baby.

"It's fine guys, just come see me in the morning. I should be home tomorrow." The nurse nodded, confirming.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. You guys need rest. It's been a long night," Finn replied. Cooper tossed his house keys to Blaine, who had forgotten his earlier because he thought he would be going home with Cooper.

"I haven't cleaned up at your place so you may as well go back to ours." He said to Kurt who nodded before pushing at Blaine's legs, getting him to move off his lap.

"Alright. Love you guys, see you tomorrow." Kurt blew kisses to Rachel and Finn, and then waved at Cooper before guiding an extremely sleepy Blaine out of the door and through the winding corridors of the hospital.

* * *

Kurt opened Blaine's apartment door, steering Blaine inside and shutting it behind them.

"When did you lose all your energy?" Kurt questioned, as Blaine slumped against him whilst he locked the front door. Cooper wouldn't be home until morning so that shouldn't be a problem.

"I haven't slept properly in three weeks," Blaine grumbled, causing Kurt to sigh. "I think knowing you still love me and that we're together again has caused my lack of sleep to catch up with me." Kurt shifted so Blaine was more comfortable in his arms as he lead him to his bedroom. It felt strange: Kurt hadn't been here in so long where before he used to practically live here, and looking at the familiar things around the apartment made his heart ache.

"Come on, Mister. Let's get you into bed."

"Are you coming to bed with me?" Blaine yawned as Kurt set him down on the edge of his giant bed – that Kurt had missed more than anything in this place - and dropped to his knees to remove Blaine's shoes for him.

"If you want, but no funny business. We're both too tired and we'll have plenty of time in the morning for all that." Blaine huffed but agreed and let Kurt undress him, and then slip him into bed while Kurt undressed himself. After setting the alarm system and climbing into bed beside Blaine, they spooned for a little while, both silent, and just dwelling on the fact that they were here together again.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. He got a grunt in response, so he guessed Blaine was on the verge of sleeping and now was probably the best time to speak. "What I said when we first argued about me not loving you," Blaine turned over, the moonlight illuminating his eyes, causing Kurt's breath to hitch high in his throat "it wasn't true one bit, I never stopped loving you."

"I know." Blaine pushed his hand flat on Kurt's bare chest and pressed a kiss to his lips, narrowly missing and catching the corner instead. Kurt moved so Blaine could kiss him properly, deepening it just to feel Blaine closer than he had in weeks. "I knew you didn't mean it," Blaine sighed, rolling over so he was half on the bed and half on top of Kurt.

"Kiss me," Kurt smirked, moving a stray piece of hair from Blaine's face, tucking it behind his ear and lifting up his chin to kiss Blaine again, their tongues dancing for a few minutes longer before Blaine pulled away again.

"I thought you said no funny business?" Blaine chuckled, moving his lips to Kurt's jaw and then neck.

"I lied," Kurt smirked, just letting Blaine kiss and suck at his neck. He didn't realise how much he missed the feel of Blaine's mouth on him until it was happening.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on going to sleep quite just yet," Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, his hands roaming down the expanse of Kurt's body.

"It's been an eventful night, huh?" Kurt arched his back as Blaine's hand wandered lower and lower.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's stomach where he was kissing now.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered in reply.

"Shut up." Kurt didn't say anything else, and he just let Blaine have his way with him, while he enjoyed every minute of it. All the while thinking how much he had missed, how much he had thrown away because of his feelings for this man hovering above him. Blaine could sense Kurt was about to say something, and so silenced him by pressing his mouth on his and kissing him senseless. Kurt was right - it had been an eventful night, and the night wasn't over just yet.

* * *

**This is a short one, I guess. It's a filler chapter pretty much. Not much more of this fic left to post now guys, a couple more chapters & an epilogue. And then it's onward & upward with all the new ones that are piling up here with me.**

**Until next week.**


	20. Never By Your Side

**You know this could not suck more. I've had two terrible weeks. I start college again next week. This fic is coming to an end. And Glee starts in two weeks.**

**Hopefully things will get better!**

**In the mean time, here's Chapter 19, only one more chapter to go after this guys, and then an epilogue but then Hello, Brooklyn is officially over.**

**Wow. It seems like forever ago that I started writing this. Maybe because it was forever ago and I have changed so much in every way. My writing style is different now and reading over this makes me think 'why the hell am I posting this shit' because really I'm shocked people are still reading it. ****But if you are still reading it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Kurt was jolted awake at 3am on a Wednesday morning to the sound of a baby crying. It took him a minute to realise it was Rachel's baby and then a few more minutes for him to be able to hear Rachel's soft nurturing sounds over the babies screeching cry. She got that from her Mom, no doubt.

He tossed and turned for the next half an hour, careful not to wake a soundly sleeping Blaine beside him. This was the third time this week he had been woken up at such an ungodly hour. Kurt figured out, during this time, how much of a light sleeper he was. He wished he could be flat out like Blaine, who was lay on his stomach, his face mushed into the pillow and his curls in disarray, hand curled around Kurt's side. Irrespective of Kurt's tossing, a part of Blaine's body always managed to find a part of Kurt's. He usually found it cute, but right now it was just pissing him off even more.

Evie settled down around 3:45am, leaving Kurt wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Blaine was murmuring in his sleep, and Kurt just couldn't stand it any longer. He gently moved Blaine's arm from his stomach and shrugged the covers off himself, slotting his feet into his slippers and quietly making his way out of his bedroom. He didn't know how he was going to make it into work tomorrow with less than four hours sleep, but he'd have to.

Being the considerate person he was he didn't turn on the TV. He just made his way to the kitchen, made some hot coco and then hoisted himself up onto the counter, sipping his hot drink. Since Rachel had brought baby Evie home two weeks ago, Kurt had barley gotten any sleep and, on the rare days that he had, he'd been over at Blaine's house. Even then, it wasn't much considering they were making up for lost time, which included lots of sex. But Kurt was okay with that.

He loved baby Evie, he really did; she was beautiful and even more beautiful while she was _sleeping_, but when he was trying to sleep and Evie didn't understand the concept of night time yet, Kurt got annoyed. And when Kurt was tired, he wasn't a very nice person at all.

"Evie wake you again?" a voice came from near his bedroom door. He looked up from his hot coco to see his boyfriend leant against the door frame, clad in just his underwear, his hair dishevelled, and _God _did he look beautiful in the dim light coming from the kitchen spotlights.

"Yeah, but what're you doing up? She didn't wake you," Kurt replied tiredly, yawning mid-way.

"I woke up needing the bathroom and realised you weren't next to me. I figured she woke you again."

Kurt nodded sipping his drink. "I made coco, you want some?" he asked, but Blaine shook his head.

"Bathroom," he stated and then disappeared across the hall to the bathroom. Kurt's eyes were heavy, _really_ heavy, like as if he could just close them and he'd sleep all year. Oh, how he wished that was true. He knew as soon as he went back to sleep though, either Evie would start crying again or his alarm would go off, and he didn't want either one of those. He was that tired and out of it that he didn't hear Blaine flush the chain and then exit the bathroom.

"Sweetie, go back to bed." Kurt jerked and almost fell of the counter. Luckily, Blaine had some sort of unknown super power and sped over to him, holding him up by the shoulders and steadying him. "Right, come on. Bed."

Blaine ordered, taking the half empty mug of coco from Kurt, and then helping him get down off the counter steadily. Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him back to his bedroom. It reminded him of the night Evie was born when Blaine was too tired to barely even walk, but somehow he magically livened up. Unfortunately, Kurt didn't think he would be livening up _any_ time soon.

"Maybe we should think about staying at my place more often," Blaine said as he tucked Kurt into the bed, and slotted in beside him, spooning him from behind while snuggling his head into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Mhm," was Kurt's reply. He let Blaine just snuggle him and drifted quickly off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt awoke to Blaine hovering over him. "Good morning sleepy head," he said.

"Mm, what time is it?" Kurt stretched, arching his back, and still not opening his eyes. He could see the light behind him and could feel Blaine's presence over him, which was enough for now.

"It's still early, don't worry."

"Why'd you wake me up then?" Kurt sighed, pulling the sheet up over his head and turning into the pillow.

"Because I made you breakfast before Rachel and Finn invade the apartment." Now Kurt thought about it, he could smell the coffee and toast. Gently pulling the cover back down and squinting his eyes open, he blinked a few times to get used to the bright morning sunlight.

"You're amazing," Kurt smiled, shifting so he could sit up and take the tray of food off of Blaine.

"I know," Blaine chuckled, pecking Kurt's lips before flicking the TV onto the morning news and settling in close beside him. Kurt smiled at the small vase and red rose that was placed neatly in it.

"Come here cutie." Kurt shuffled, moving his head closer to kiss Blaine a little more deeply, lingering for a few seconds before turning back to his breakfast. "You're the best boyfriend ever," he said before taking a large gulp of the hot coffee and feeling the caffeine buzz through his bones. Caffeine was the best thing to happen to the world in a while and, besides Blaine, it was Kurt's special little addiction. Maybe '_little'_ was an understatement.

"I've been thinking," Blaine said out of the blue.

"Should I be worried?" Kurt replied. Blaine clucked his tongue and smirked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," He paused, "Anyway, I've been thinking about us." Kurt swallowed the food he had in his mouth, chugging it down thickly with some coffee before turning to Blaine and glancing at him, confused.

"You're having a lot of trouble living here right now," oh, Kurt knew where this was going. "I have space; I have a lot of space, why don't you move in with me?" Kurt froze his lips pursed and unable to speak - mainly because he wasn't exactly sure what to reply with, and he also wasn't sure if Blaine was just messing with him or genuinely being serious. He darted his eyes about, staying silent the whole time. Blaine stayed silent too, out of nervousness mostly. "You don't have to, it's just an offer. I won't be offended if you say no." Kurt pushed the food tray away from him and turned in the bed, crossing his ankles and leaning heavily on his side.

"Blaine," Kurt silenced him. He knew Blaine was about to ramble, and so he stopped him in his tracks before he really got going. Pressing his finger lightly to his boyfriend's lips, he shushed him effectively, "Relax." Blaine noticeably relaxed his body but his eyes stayed wide with wonder and anxiety. "First off, _wow_, that's a lot to spring on someone at," Kurt glanced at the TV screen, "6:15 in the morning. Secondly, shut up rambling and let me think for a minute." Kurt removed his finger from Blaine's lips and settled his arms back at his sides.

"I-I don't know Blaine," Kurt finally blurted, "With everything's that gone on these past few weeks-"

"You mean Sebastian," Blaine interrupted and Kurt flinched.

"Not _just _him." Kurt still, after all this time, couldn't say his name. And he had made sure that Santana told him everything the kid did at school that was remotely related to Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to mind that Kurt was spying on him. To be honest, he was quite flattered that his boyfriend cared so much, and it just reinforced how much they loved one another.

"Then what?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be bothered if I said no," Kurt attempted changing the subject slightly.

"So you're saying no?"

"No -"

Blaine interrupted. "So you're _not_ saying no?"

"No – Blaine stop putting words in my mouth." Blaine snapped his lips shut. "I haven't said no. I've just said let me think about it." Blaine nodded, shifting his eyes awkwardly.

"I thought we were past everything with Sebastian," Blaine murmured.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's hand in his. "Okay, let's forget about the kid for a minute. What about Cooper? I don't think I could live with your brother forever."

"Who says it has to be forever? We could get our own place," Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, pressing a light kiss to his palm before speaking.

"Thank you for the offer. It's much appreciated, and I _will_ think about it," Kurt paused to inspect Blaine's expression, "but right now, I just don't want to rush back into things. We're gonna do it right this time." Blaine's mouth was a thin line, his expression pretty emotionless. For once, Kurt couldn't read him.

"Okay. I understand," Blaine nodded to himself. "But I just want you to know," he continued, "that nothing like what happened will ever happen again. You don't have to be worried, you can trust me."

"I know I can," Kurt replied straight away. He knew he could trust Blaine. After all, he had never _not_ trusted him. But there was something telling him to wait for a sign that things were going right. It had only been two weeks since they got back together and as much as they seemed to just pick up from where they left off, Kurt didn't want to rush it. He wanted to go slow and wanted everything they did to mean something. He wasn't going to let either of them make a mistake like last time because he just couldn't go through that again, neither of them could. "Like I said, I'll think about it. Thank you though." Kurt leant down to kiss Blaine, caressing his cheek as he did so. Blaine was smiling when Kurt pulled away.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower before Finn and Rachel get up." Kurt watched his boyfriend leave. He felt bad for practically declining Blaine's offer. But he knew, right now, that it was for the best. He was going to wait, and he was going to do this right. He loved Blaine, so much, but he didn't just want to jump back into everything.

* * *

Kurt returned home from work early Friday: he was spending the weekend at Blaine's and so needed to freshen up before he headed over. He hoped to have a relaxing shower, and just stand under the steam for a good half hour. But, when he opened his apartment door, he knew that that _wouldn't_ be the case. The living room and hallway were trashed. At first sight he thought they had been robbed but, upon hearing Evie screeching, he realised they hadn't been.

There were empty milk bottles lying around, and Rachel had been told plenty of times to throw them away and/or sterilise them. She shouldn't just leave them dotted around the apartment like ornaments. He dropped his coat and shoulder bag, and then began to pick up the toys and bottles, clearing up as he made his way towards the sound of the baby crying.

"Rachel," Kurt started, but was quickly shushed by Rachel who had Evie in her arms and was swaying side to side, trying unsuccessfully to quieten her down. "Okay," he whispered and proceeded to clean up Rachel and Finn's room too. Recently it had become 'Rachel and Finn's room' as Finn had begun paying rent and actually contributing to the welfare of the apartment. Rachel had given him chores to do whilst he wasn't at working and she was sleeping, though clearly, by the state of the apartment, they hadn't been taken too seriously.

Kurt couldn't say that Finn hadn't been helpful and supportive because that would be lying. Finn, despite Kurt's first thoughts, had been an asset to everyone. He made a good friend and colleague to Blaine, and Kurt found it nice to have someone from back home around. Rachel was just overall happier than Kurt had ever seen her, but maybe that was just the new Mother glow she was sporting.

Kurt had made his way into the kitchen and was cleaning up in there when Rachel strolled in, hands on her back, straightening herself up and stretching.

"She's been like that all day. She doesn't seem to be settling." Evie must have gone down in her crib though, as Rachel was empty handed and in spite of the baby being a nightmare, he didn't think Rachel would throw her out of the window just yet.

"Finn still at work?" Kurt asked whilst getting the filter coffee from the cupboard.

"Yeah, but he should be home soon. Blaine's offered to do any paper work for him these next few weeks." Kurt smiled: his boyfriend was so considerate. "That's really nice of him, tell him thank you," Rachel said.

"I will do. I'll be there all weekend, so I probably won't see you until Monday, just so you know." Rachel didn't verbally reply, she just nodded and aided Kurt with the coffee machine. They didn't have long in peaceful silence though because, as soon as they settled down with their mugs, Evie started crying again.

"Oh my god, I don't know what's wrong with her. I've fed her, I've changed her diaper, I've tried playing with her but she doesn't want anything," Rachel sighed, slamming her mug down and stomping to her bedroom. Kurt followed on her heels. Rachel picked up a screeching Evie and rocked her in her arms. Kurt groaned when she wasn't stopping crying and nothing Rachel was doing seemed to help.

"Give her to me." Kurt stepped forward and held his arms out to Rachel. She eyed him curiously at first but then surrendered Evie to him. He got comfy with the baby settled in his arms, before beginning to rock her side to side. She was looking up at him, wide eyed and intrigued. Her eyes were blue, but then again all babies' eyes were blue when they were born. But Kurt had a feeling that she was going to get her Mom's eyes. Kurt tapped her nose with his finger tip very lightly and she bugged her eyes out at him, searching down to her nose wondering what had just happened. Rachel giggled at the sight and then hitched her breath.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"She's stopped crying," Rachel whispered, as if speaking any louder would cause her to start again.

"Well, would you look at that sweetie, you _have _stopped crying," Kurt chuckled and tapped her nose again. "She looks like you Rach."

"I think she looks like her Daddy, but either way, she's still beautiful and she's all mine," Rachel cooed, tickling Evie's tiny little form.

"That she is," Kurt said, walking around the room with the baby still in his arms, still swaying her.

"You're great with kids," Rachel stated, causing Kurt to stop dead in his tracks. "She seems to really like you. I mean, I couldn't get her to be quiet, but somehow you did." Rachel beamed and edged her way over to where Kurt stood. Evie had drifted off to sleep, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and soft breathing sounds coming from her form.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" she asked, standing on her tip toes to peer over Kurt's shoulder at her baby soundly sleeping.

"Blaine asked me that the night Evie was born."

"What did you say?" she questioned inquisitively.

"I said that I hadn't really thought about much," he paused, biting his bottom lip. "But the only person I would ever _want _to have kids with is him."

Rachel's mouth turned up into a huge smile, stretching from ear to ear.

"I bet he was glad to hear that."

"He was," Kurt whispered before heading toward Evie's crib and placing her extremely carefully into it, kissing her forehead and petting her hair.

"You'd make great parents," she mumbled, watching her baby sleep peacefully.

Kurt thought about that - being great parents. He _would_ make a great parent, him and Blaine together. Blaine was brilliant with kids anyway, and Kurt obviously had some kind of knack to be able to silence Evie, and then send her to sleep so easily. It was at that moment that it hit him like a bus; he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to get it staying in this apartment with Rachel, Finn and now Evie.

"Rachel, I have something to tell you," Kurt sighed, making his way out of her bedroom and into the living room again.

"What is it?" she asked while pottering around the kitchen not really doing anything, just picking things up and then putting them down in different places. It seemed quite pointless to him.

"Blaine asked me something the other morning," he started.

"Oh my god, did he ask you to marry him?" she blurted, hands flying to cover her mouth.

"What? No. Rachel, shut up and let me finish." She pretended to zip her lips shut and then turned her full attention to Kurt. "I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping these past few nights, which is one of the reasons I'm staying at Blaine's all weekend,"

"I doubt you'll be getting much sleep there," Rachel snorted.

"Yeah, well at least I won't be woken up at stupid O'clock by Evie crying or Finn stomping his giant feet around." She frowned. "But as I was saying," he continued, "he asked me if I wanted to move in with him."

"_What_?" she shouted. "What did you say?" she sounded shocked, and Kurt wasn't really sure why.

"I said that I'd think about it. But I wasn't planning on saying yes. We've only really just got back on track, and I don't want to rush into things. I love him too much to screw everything up again." Rachel pressed for Kurt to continue, but when he didn't she spoke instead.

"And _have_ you thought about it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What you just said about Blaine and I having kids, I don't want kids right this second, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt living with him now." Rachel's faced dropped, a frown beginning to form. Kurt rested against the back of the couch and folded his arms over his chest, heaving a sigh before starting to speak again.

"So -"

"Wait a second here, you're saying you're going to move in with him?" Kurt nodded slowly. "When?"

"I don't know, I haven't even told him yet. To be honest, I wasn't planning on ever mentioning it again, but something just clicked and I realised I want to live with my boyfriend. I want to come home from work and see his face every day in a place that we can call _ours _–and Coopers_._" Rachel's eyes were sad but understanding.

"I know how you feel."

"And hey," Kurt started again, "you can turn my room into a nursery for Evie. Or just find a bigger place altogether."

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the one with the loaded boyfriend," Rachel grunted sarcastically.

"Blaine is not _loaded_."

"Oh please, his Dad is a lawyer for one of the top companies in New York. His Mom owns her own business. He went to private school as a kid, his brother's a doctor and they grew up on the Upper East Side." Rachel had a point.

"That's not why I'm with him you know. I mean, the money's great," Kurt chuckled, "but that's not the reason. I love him and I want to be with him forever." Rachel smiled, then stepped forward and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. He was shocked that a person that small could have _that_ much power. Well, Blaine was pretty strong and he was almost as small as Rachel.

"As long as you know what you're doing and you've thought this through." He nodded; he had thought this through, not much he had to admit, but enough to know that it was what he wanted.

"I'm sure of it Rach." She squealed with excitement and then remembered Evie was asleep and bit her tongue. Kurt giggled and pulled her into a hug again. "I love you Rachel and I'll still be around."

"I know, I know," she mumbled into his chest. "I'll make sure you are anyway and besides, Evie needs to see her uncles all the time." Kurt smiled widely. "Now, you go and tell your boyfriend, and go and have great sex!" She giggled like a child, and slapped Kurt's ass as he was pushed into his bedroom. Kurt smirked at her while searching for his cell phone in his jeans pocket.

* * *

**Anddd one more chapter.**

**Please guys, I know some of you might not want to, and I feel stupid begging, but I really would appreciate your thoughts on this fic! It would mean a lot.**

**Until next Week guys!**

**Hey you know what, maybe because I'm feeling extra nice, I might post the Epilogue with the last chapter next week. What do you think?**


	21. Pressure

**Oh wow guys, I'm super sorry for not updating at all last week. But hey, to make up for that I'm giving you the final chapter & the epilogue!**

**Full A/N at the end of the Epilogue, so for now, enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

"Is that everything, or do I need to empty out my whole closet so you can put more clothing in there?" Blaine said sarcastically, throwing himself backwards onto his bed while watching his boyfriend inspect his – _their _closet.

"Ha, ha," Kurt replied slowly and mockingly. It was a good thing that Blaine had a walk-in wardrobe and he didn't own _nearly_ as many clothes as Kurt. "And no, surprisingly you have a rather large closet and only a small amount of clothing. It's like we were made for each other," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and slotting himself in between his boyfriend's legs that were dangling off the bed. Blaine looked up at Kurt, scrunching his eyes to see him properly.

"I hate it when you wear your contacts. They hurt your eyes," Kurt said, leaning over so he was basically on top of Blaine, resting on his elbows on the bed, and then caressing Blaine's face just underneath his red rimmed eyes.

"I know that I shouldn't wear them, but my glasses just seemed like an effort today." Kurt frowned because that didn't make any sense. If anything, glasses took the least amount of effort.

"That doesn't make any sense sweetie." Kurt leant further down to peck Blaine's closed eyelids gently.

"Mhm, I can't make any sense when you're lying on me like this." Blaine gestured and took a tight grip on Kurt's waist, pushing Kurt's lower half down while arching his up so they met in the middle. Kurt hissed at the friction and then chuckled, dipping his head down to pay meticulous attention to Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin just above his collar bone. Blaine shifted and slid so he was further up on the bed, pulling Kurt with him, all the while keeping their bodies flush together and the friction still going. Kurt moved down Blaine's neck, past his collar bone and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing at the exposed skin as he reached further and further down. He followed the trail of hair from Blaine's navel downwards to the waistband and zipper of his jeans. Blaine curled his toes at the touch as Kurt undid the zip and slid it all the way down.

"K-Kurt," Blaine managed to speak. "I really don't want to stop you but -" Kurt looked up, stopping in his tracks and sliding over Blaine's exposed chest so he was face to face with him.

"What?" Kurt whispered so seductively that Blaine could have just died from bliss there and then.

"Your cell is ringing." Blaine groaned and Kurt pressed his forehead to his.

"It'll just be Rachel. She can wait. _You,_ however, can't." Kurt smirked and began kissing his way down Blaine's chest again, spending extra time on areas he knew were sensitive. He loved the way Blaine moaned and writhed underneath him, a thin layer of sweat starting to form on Blaine's beautifully tanned skin. Kurt was too caught up in the moment to see his cell phone begin to ring again. He was working Blaine's jeans off fully when Blaine stopped him again; grabbing him by the arms and pulling him back up on top of him. The two hissed at the contact of their lower halves, again.

"Seriously, you need to answer your phone, or at least turn it off. It's super distracting," Blaine squeaked.

"Oh, fine." Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, his weight crushing the smaller man, but Blaine didn't mind one bit, while Kurt was on the phone he could begin his work on ridding Kurt of his own clothing, considering Blaine was practically naked and Kurt was still fully clothed. Minus the tie he had taken off earlier.

"Hello?" Blaine set to work. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and pressed light kisses to the exposed pale skin, stunning as ever. Blaine still hadn't gotten used to the sight of Kurt shirtless, well just overall naked for that matter.

"Yes," Kurt's voice had raised an octave, and Blaine knew he wasn't talking to Rachel. He paused his vigorous kissing and unbuttoning to look up into Kurt's startling crystal blue eyes. "Oh, wow. Um, yes I'm free then. I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you so much." Kurt was laughing nervously and it wasn't helping Blaine's situation one bit, he actually had to bite his lip to stop himself from arching into Kurt. Blaine had a feeling Kurt knew what he was doing and was doing it on purpose.

"Yes, I'll be there. Okay, thank you, bye." Kurt looked a little dazed when he placed his cell phone beside Blaine and rolled off him, lying flat on his back and breathing heavily. Something told Blaine that the heavy breathing wasn't from the hot make out session.

"Who was that?" Blaine panted slightly, lifting himself up on one elbow so he could see Kurt's expression.

"That was a buyer from Macy's. They want to meet with me next Friday to discuss bringing some of my designs into their store," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Oh my god, you're kidding!" Blaine screeched much louder than he ever had before. "That's amazing Kurt!" Kurt couldn't stop smiling as Blaine bent his head and planted hot open-mouthed kisses all over his face and neck. "You're amazing," he mumbled into Kurt's collar, kissing his way back up to kiss him hard on the mouth, their tongues mingling.

"I don't believe this." Kurt pulled back, holding a hand to Blaine's bare chest, somehow his shirt had fully come off and was resting on the bed where Blaine had previously been lay. "This is like a dream come true -moving in with my beautiful, amazing boyfriend and, on the same day, getting an offer that could change my life forever. Celebrities will be asked on the Red Carpet 'Who are you wearing?' and they'll reply with 'Kurt Hummel'."

Blaine grinned at his excited boyfriend. "This is the beginning of the rest of my life. I've waited for this forever, and here I am with the love of my life and a job waiting in the wings." Blaine closed the small gap between their faces and silenced Kurt's babbling the most effective way he knew how. Their kisses felt like they lasted a long time, but it was probably only a few minutes in reality. By now though, Kurt had Blaine pushed up against the headboard of the bed, his shirt and pants removed, along with Kurt's own shirt and Blaine was working on getting his really tight skinny jeans off. They were kissing heatedly, passion mixing with love and lust, and every other happy emotion there was. It was overwhelming for both of them to feel this way.

"I love you so much," Blaine managed to choke out as Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's chest for what had to be the twentieth time in the past fifteen minutes. Kurt mumbled a response into his chest, too preoccupied to reply seriously.

"Finished all your unpacking then Kurt?" The voice startled the both of them, sending Kurt almost flying off of the bed. Luckily, Blaine caught him with both hands and pulled him up. Cooper was stood at the open bedroom door, grinning with his arms folded across his broad chest.

"We were just, um -" Kurt couldn't finish that sentence without blushing tomato red.

"I know what you were doing," Cooper chuckled. He just loved to make already awkward situations ten times worse. "You guys, please, continue. Don't let me stop you. I'm going out for dinner with Santana anyway."

"Is she taking you to a gay bar again?" Blaine mocked.

"No, she's not. Well," Cooper thought, "at least I hope she's not. Last time was traumatic." He shifted on his feet. "So, yeah, have fun guys, stay safe!" He shouted back to them, closing the bedroom door as he left. Blaine rolled his eyes now that he knew the mood was effectively killed. Cooper had a thing for doing that as often as he possibly could.

"She took him to a _gay bar_?" Kurt spoke, his voice laced with confusion.

"Yeah, Cooper's one for trying it all."

"What?" Kurt yelped.

"No, no. He hasn't actually – well, from what he's told me he hasn't. He has kissed a guy before and he's walked in on us plenty of times, but other than that he's not actually _done _anything or seen anything. I don't think he really understands the mechanics of it." Kurt chuckled, resting his hand on Blaine's inner thigh. Oh, so maybe the mood wasn't killed.

"It's a good job I do then, isn't it?" Kurt dragged his fingers at a painfully slow speed up Blaine's inner thigh, reaching their destination and skimming ever so slowly over the bulge in Blaine's underwear.

"It is," Blaine replied, grabbing the back of Kurt's neck and kissing him with force.

They continued with their make out session for a few more minutes. Kurt rid of most of his clothing – excluding his underwear, as they were still on, unfortunately – and by that time, Cooper knocked on their door again, barging in without another warning.

"Cover up!" he shouted, flinging his arm dramatically over his eyes while Kurt and Blaine both scurried under the sheet. "There's someone on the phone for you B, and I think you should answer it." Blaine groaned, crawling over the bed to search for his discarded jeans. Cooper smirked, his hand still over his eyes, as Blaine nudged past him grumbling under his breath about Cooper being a 'cockblock'.

"Are you decent?" he asked, keeping his eyes shut while he heard shuffling in the room.

"I am now," Kurt uttered. Cooper removed his hand and opened his eyes very slowly, inspecting the room. He made his way to the bed, straightening out the crumpled sheets before sitting down next to Kurt, who had effectively covered every part of his body he didn't want Cooper to see intentionally - because Cooper had seen way more than Kurt had ever wanted him to. "Who's on the phone?" Kurt asked, trying to make the situation a little less awkward. Cooper just shrugged his shoulders and lay back on the bed beside Kurt. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt and removed his tie from around his neck, flinging it somewhere in the vicinity of the door.

"So, repeating my earlier question in a more serious way, are you finished unpacking or did you just get distracted by my little brothers fine ass?" Kurt choked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

Cooper grinned wickedly. "Ah, so you _did_ get distracted," he began, but was quickly interrupted by Kurt.

"Not in the beginning. And we did finish unpacking actually. That's one of the reasons we were _otherwise_ occupied," he mumbled, causing Cooper to chuckle and the bed to shake. "Can we like, not discuss this Coop?"

"Oh please, I've walked in on way worse before and you're living with us now, so I'll probably be walking in on more. It's just nice to know you're satisfying my little bro'." Kurt leant over to smack Cooper hard on his shoulder. "What?" he shrieked in mock confusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"No sweetie, wrong brother," Cooper replied, still grinning up at Kurt.

"No, _Blaine_." Kurt pointed in the direction of the bedroom door at his boyfriend who was stood there looking bewildered and dazed. "And don't ever call me 'sweetie' again." Cooper shushed him before getting up and taking Blaine's arm, pulling him to sit on the bed.

"B, what is it?" Blaine was like a zombie his face completely expressionless his body limp.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt scrambled out of the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around his lower half and kneeling down in front of Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's thighs.

"You remember that gig I performed at a few weeks ago?" Blaine told Cooper. Kurt didn't remember: it had obviously been when they were going through troubles. _That's_ what Kurt called it anyway - he didn't like to say 'broke up'.

"The bar show, yes," Cooper replied with a nod. Kurt looked at the two brothers as they silently communicated. He, most of the time, loved watching Cooper and Blaine, and their strange silent language, but right now he wanted to know who had been on the phone to make Blaine react this way.

"I gave some guy there my number -" Kurt's heart dropped to somewhere around his ankles. "Not like that." He turned to Kurt, taking his hands in his, watching Kurt's expression calm a little. "He was a music producer, and he said he thought I had talent and for me to give him my business card. So I did, but it's been weeks and I assumed I wasn't going to hear anything," Blaine paused thoughtfully, thinking about how to phrase the next sentence. "That was him. He says he's listened to some of my stuff that's on _YouTube_ and he wants me to produce music for his company. He offered me a million dollar recording contract." Cooper's mouth dropped open, staring at his baby brother with wonder.

"Are you serious?" Kurt and Cooper yelled at the same time, just as shocked as each other. Kurt dived into Blaine's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, move, my turn." Cooper shoved Kurt off of Blaine with a push and pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug. Kurt inched back toward Blaine, snuggling into his side and kissing his neck while Cooper hugged him from the other side.

"You have to take it Blaine. This is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"It's amazing Blaine. This is the perfect day! I got my job offer and you get yours. I love you." Kurt pressed a lingering kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine was unable to kiss back though. With both Cooper and Kurt pressing him to take the offer, it was making him so confused. They didn't know the details. But he _needed_ to tell them.

"You'll be famous!" Kurt screeched, giggling uncontrollably and kissing all over Blaine's face while shoving at Cooper as he continuously tried to push him out of the way, still hugging Blaine from behind. "Cooper, if you don't move I'll end up kissing you in a minute." Cooper backed away moving his face from Kurt's line of fire.

"Guys," Blaine began, but Kurt and Cooper were completely ignoring him and playfully slapping one another. Blaine exhaled and quickly moved in the way of the next slaps, getting slapped by both his brother and his boyfriend in the process.

"Blaine!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"Shut up for a second, both of you." Blaine glanced from Cooper to Kurt and then back again. "I need you to listen to me, and don't tell me your view until after I have explained everything." The two fell into absolute silence, watching Blaine cautiously as he inhaled and then exhaled excruciatingly slowly.

"I want this record deal. I do, it's my dream and I'd love to have it."

"Then take it," Cooper interjected, earning himself a harsh slap from Kurt.

Blaine ignored the interaction and continued. "But," he paused, "in order to accept it, I'd have to move to L.A."

The room fell into silence.

"Wait, what?" Kurt cocked his head to the side after a long moment, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'd have to move to -"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Kurt interrupted, awkwardly shifting so he was a little away from Blaine. The two were staring at one another, Blaine trying to read Kurt's expression but failing drastically.

"What are you gonna' do?" Cooper broke the silence. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and heaved a sigh.

"I really don't know."

"You should go." Kurt blurted his hand flying to his mouth afterwards. He obviously hadn't meant to voice his opinion.

"What?" Cooper and Blaine spoke.

"Do you not want to go?" Kurt asked, his expression serious: the conversation had soon turned severe and humourless. Blaine risked a glance at Kurt, who was using the full power of his cyan blue eyes.

"I'd love to do it but -" Kurt shook his head placing a finger over Blaine's mouth.

"No buts, if it's want you want you need to go for it."

"I don't want to leave you," Blaine said solemnly.

Kurt just dropped his head and looked at his lap. "Blaine, don't be stupid. This is your dream and you _have_ to follow it. I'm following mine," Kurt replied trying to ignore his heart thrumming loudly in his chest.

"But yours keep you in New York," he said simply.

"Okay, I'm pretty impartial on all of this," Cooper, who had been silently watching the two, finally spoke up. "Yeah, you're my brother, but we can't live together forever. Other than that, I'm not exactly giving you great sex."

Kurt was very tempted to slap Cooper silly, but the conversation was almost too serious to be made trivial now. Blaine smirked at Cooper's comment, his eyes glazing over and scoping out Kurt's bare chest next to him. "And I'm not really that important anymore." Blaine frowned but Cooper continued. "So what I'm saying is, as a friend, I would tell you to follow your dreams."

Blaine sighed. "It's not my dream anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a record out and for people to hear my music, but right now I'm perfectly happy with my life."

"For now, maybe," Kurt whispered.

"No, I know as long as I'm with you I'll always be happy." Cooper rolled his eyes and pulled a face behind Blaine's back.

"Oh please, you two, I think I need a barf bag." Cooper was the only one that could attempt to bring humor into the conversation and get away with it.

"Blaine," Kurt decided to ignore him though, "you can't throw away this for me."

"Yes, I can." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "And you know why?" He pulled him closer. "Because I love you. Yes, it'd be great going to L.A, but knowing you're here living your life. It might just kill me."

"But I'll see you all over billboards and I'd buy your record and you'll fall in love with some fancy artist, and then you'll one day wear my clothes on the Red Carpet."

Blaine froze. "What? Kurt," he paused. "I'm in love with _you._ I could never love anyone else. I've been with other guys -"

"_Lots_," Cooper cut in. Blaine dropped his hands from Kurt's face, twisted his upper body and smacked his brother hard on the arm.

"I haven't been with 'lots' of guys." He turned back to Kurt and became serious again. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. You are the one for me Kurt, the _only _one, and I am never leaving you." Kurt smiled softly, leaning forward to capture Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Blaine, you need to follow your heart."

"I _am_ following my heart," he said easily and kissed Kurt again. It wasn't until Blaine felt the bed release as Cooper stood up that they parted ways with a smack of lips.

"Well, B. I have to say you are the cheesiest guy ever. And I love you for it." Cooper smirked and pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead. "As long as you know this is what you want."

"This is what I want." Blaine turned back to Kurt smiling. Cooper could sense that he was interrupting a moment, and so slowly and quietly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Blaine, I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

"I'm not. It's not my dream anymore. I've grown out of it. I have new dreams and slowly but surely they're all coming true." Blaine pressed Kurt into the crumpled mattress and kissed him fervently.

* * *

**I do apologise for the cliffhanger & the little thing in the Epilogue too, but you'll have to read on to find out what that is.**

**Reviews always mean the world to me :D**


	22. Epilogue

**And the epilogue...**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had met together for lunch after Kurt's first meeting with the buyer from Macy's. Blaine was just watching Kurt rant excitedly about what had happened, all the while thinking _God, I love this man._

They hadn't spoken about the L.A situation at all during the whole week. After discussions with many, _many_ people, Blaine had rang Mr Holden back and told him he needed some time to think. Mr Holden gave him two weeks in return. Kurt had tried to get Blaine to talk about it all week, but Blaine was persistent in continuously changing the subject, which usually ended up with them both panting for their breaths after just having had serious mind-blowing sex. Kurt was by all means okay with that, but it couldn't go on forever.

Blaine thought he was going to be able to avoid the subject over lunch today, considering Kurt was so ecstatic about _Macy's, _and probably wouldn't be able to think about anything else. They wanted his designs and he was asked to bring some of them in tomorrow. He couldn't be happier, but something was still nagging at him. Here he sat, future practically in the palm of his hands, and yet there Blaine sat, a few inches across from him, palms pressed together, smiling lovingly at him, _his_ future and life hanging in the balance.

"But enough about me, how's your week been sweetie?" Kurt asked when he had finally finished raving about _Macy's._

"Same old, same old. My week isn't important. _Yours_ however, is. I am so happy for you Kurt, you deserve this."

Kurt smiled when Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I do deserve this," he grinned wider. He was trying to fool Blaine, he knew what Blaine was doing, and he was changing the subject back to something that Kurt couldn't _not_ talk about, which was himself and fashion. Blaine obviously thought it was working as he was jumping about in his chair a little, excited for Kurt almost as much as Kurt was excited too. "But, onto more pressing matters,"

Blaine frowned. "You're not going to be able to change the subject by ravishing me in a restaurant, are you?" Kurt looked around at the crowded restaurant and then back to Blaine, who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Blaine played it cool, acting as if he didn't know what Kurt was going on about, but Kurt knew better.

"Don't play dumb with me. Don't think I don't know what you've been doing these past few days. Every time I try and speak to you about L.A. you shove me against the nearest wall and send me into ecstasy. As much as I shouldn't really be complaining," Kurt smirked at his boyfriend, who was still biting his lip, his eyes darting about innocently, "I am. Because you're avoiding the subject and we need to talk about this." Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's and folded his arms over his chest, settling back in his seat, pursing his lips together in a thin line.

"_Can_ we talk about this?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows rose as he watched Blaine carefully.

"Sure," he mumbled, "but there's not really much _to_ talk about." Blaine refused to look at Kurt, his gaze reaching every inch of the room before landing on the half empty plate in front of him.

"Blaine, there is _so _much to talk about." Kurt sighed, leaning over the table and nudging at Blaine's arm until he released his arms and gave Kurt his hand again. "Firstly, what if I told you I'd move to L.A. with you?" Blaine stiffened, his gaze fixed on his boyfriend's stunning face.

"I would never ask you to," he simply said.

"You're not asking me. I'm asking you." Blaine clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Well, I don't want you to ask me. Because it's not happening Kurt, why don't you understand that?" Blaine leant forward, as if to press his point further.

"I can't understand it Blaine, because it doesn't make any sense. Getting a recording contract has been your dream since day one. The first day I met you, we talked about this over lunch. What happened? What changed?" Kurt questioned, utterly baffled. Blaine had had so many dreams to be huge, and Kurt could tell that from the very first day he met Blaine, just about a year ago. _Wow, had it really been that long? _he thought, _yes, it had_. They had celebrated their one year anniversary the week before.

"Life," he replied, "I met someone and my world shifted a million miles."

Kurt smiled, but he wasn't going to let charm get to him. Blaine couldn't get out of it this time.

"Well, you'll have to introduce me to this someone sometime." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, come on."

"No, Blaine. This conversation is not over," he removed his hand from Blaine's. "You are not getting out of this as easily as you usually do." Blaine smirked at that: he had to admit he did get out of this _really_ easily. Usually, it was just so easy to distract Kurt, but he obviously couldn't do anything right now. Which was why he wanted, so badly, to go back home. He wanted to forget about work for the rest of the day and just take Kurt back to their apartment to have his way with him, to make him forget that this conversation ever happened.

"Listen to me. This is what you've always wanted Blaine, and I am not letting you give this up for me."

"I'm not giving it up for you Kurt. Why can't you see that I don't want it anymore? I've been thinking about what I do want and it's just a simple life where I can teach and live with you, and have Cooper come round and tease me. I can be an Uncle to little Evie," Blaine paused. "I honestly couldn't care that people won't hear my music. That won't stop me from writing it. It would never stop me from making it and it certainly won't stop me from performing. I don't need a recording contract; I don't need to live in L.A. I am perfectly fine where I am now." Kurt smiled up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"I am so happy with you. I don't want anything else." Kurt took his hand, yet again, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"As long as it's what you want."

"I swear the next person that asks me that I'll stab them."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay, no to the violence." Kurt waved over the waiter. "Can we get the cheque please?" he asked politely and the waiter nodded before disappearing.

It was in that moment that Blaine realised Kurt was everything to him. The love he felt for this man sat in front of him caused a painful ache through his chest. He loved way Kurt was so innocent about his beauty. He loved the way he didn't realise when people were staring at him with wonder written on their faces. He loved the way he got when he saw another guy check Kurt out, and he would slip his hand into Kurt's back pocket of his jeans, marking his territory. He loved the way Kurt's eyes sparkled throughout the day. He loved his smile, that little hint of teeth he got when Kurt was extremely happy. He just loved every inch of him, and he could recite every part of Kurt's body. He just adored the way he felt about him, and it terrified him to the bone, how he felt _so_ strongly toward Kurt.

Kurt was handing the waiter his credit card by the time Blaine zoned back in, and he was about to protest but Kurt shushed him with a look. _Dear Lord - that look._

"Marry me?" Blaine announced, the words escaping his mouth before he even really thought about what he was saying. Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth forming a little 'O' shape. It was as if the world had stopped spinning.

Kurt sat in silence. Blaine sat in silence. Both of them were watching one another intently. What the hell had Blaine just done?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**Well, here it is. The end of this fic! Wow, it's been a journey and a half. I actually stopped writing this a while back and it's just been sitting in my documents waiting for each Friday in which I upload a new chapter. And however many weeks later, we have finally come to the end.**

**I have to give a big shout out to my Beta Ithinkijustgleedmyself (you can also find her on tumblr as itllberomantic) she's the fastest & the kindest person ever, she's also a really close friend of mine, but ya' kno' ;)**

**My second shout out goes to you guys! Thank you all, so, so much for sticking with this fic & reading it from start to finish. I honestly applaud you for sticking with this, ahah! You have been the best & all the reviews I have received have been so lovely. Ugh, I cannot thank you enough.**

**This isn't the end of me. I'm an avid writer & whenever I'm on my own (or with other friends who write) I'll be writing. I've got a lot on my plate right now but I'm still keeping up with everything else. So look out for some of my new stuff I shall be posting here & on my tumblr: stagingagel-ervention.**

**But for now, it's been a heck of a ride, and I'll catch you guys later ;)**

**XOXO - MonstersAreReal.**


End file.
